The Blue Butterfly
by scarlet.and.blossoms
Summary: Mei Xujie, adalah namaku. Setelah 2 tahun berada di Wei. Jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku satu persatu akan terjawab. Namun, demi menjawab semua pertanyaan itu... Apakah aku harus meninggalkannya?
1. Unanswered Questions

**Author Note** : Selamat datang! Saya, .blossom atau bisa dipendekin Blossom akan menemani anda! (MC atau FM?)  
Yah, seperti yang para Readers tau, saya author baru dan inilah fic pertama saya! *APPLAUSE*  
Langsung saja!

**Disclaimer** : Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI! Kalau saya termasuk, nanti bakalan saya buat ulang DW6! XD  
**Warning** : OCxGuo Jia. Dan satu pemberitahuan! Saya! Bukan! Penggemar! Guo Jia! Mengerti?! Bagus...

* * *

Chapter 1 : Unanswered Questions

.

.

.

Aku tertidur lagi? Ya ampun... Sampai kapan ya supaya aku tidak ketiduran seperti ini...  
Aku mengucek mataku agar penglihatanku jernih. Ternyata aku tertidur di atas kasur. Siapa yang membawaku? Ayah atau ... Ah, lupakan...  
Kulihat jendelaku yang terbuka. Lagi-lagi ... Siapa yang membuka jendela sih? Kalau masuk orang tak diundang bagaimana, huh?! Oh, sudah sore. Berapa lama, aku tertidur? Kira-kira... hm... 7 jam?! Ya ampun.

Aku bangun dan berdiri di depan cermin, rambutku jadi berantakan begini, padahal tadi pagi sudah diikat, dilepas lagi oleh ... Gu..- 'Dia'.  
Kusisir rambutku dan ku ikat kembali rambutku dengan pita biruku.

Dengan terburu-buru, aku keluar dari kamar dan pergi menuju ruang dimana ayah angkatku berada. Ayah angkatku adalah seorang strategis Wei, Xun Yu. Ng? 'Dia'? Oh, 'dia' itu juga seorang strategis seperti ayah. Kenapa aku mengatakan bahwa beliau adalah ayah angkat? Nanti akan kuberitahu.

* * *

Kubuka pintu dengan pelan agar tidak mengganggu mereka. Ayah dan 'dia maksudku. Tapi, ayah menyadari keberadaanku.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Xujie." Sapa ayahku dengan wajah ceria.  
"Sekarang sudah sore Ayah ..." Sakutku sambil menghela napas panjang.  
"Lho, benarkah? Hahaha, waktu memang cepat sekali berjalan..." Sahut ayah bercanda.

Dengan begitu, aku menuangkan 2 cangkir teh hijau dan meletakkannya di atas meja.  
"Diminum ya, Ayah ... dan... Tuan Guo Jia ..." Sahutku dengan nada pelan, suaraku menjadi mengecil.

Yup, 'Dia' itu adalah Tuan Guo Jia. Dan namaku adalah Mei Xujie

"Terima kasih, Xujie." Sahut pria berambut pirang itu sambil tersenyum lembut.  
"Ng ... Eh ... Tidak masalah..." Kenapa aku menjawabnya begitu gugup?  
"Hahaha! Mukamu memerah tuh!"Sahut ayah sambil tertawa.  
"...Ha-hah? Merah? Ah, terserahlah..." Jawabku sambil meletakkan telapak tangan kananku ke dahiku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Tadi aku tertidur lagi ya? Sudah berapa lama kira-kira aku tertidur? Dan siapa yang membawaku ke kamar?" tanyaku.  
"Hm... Kira-kira 7 jam. Dan saya yang membawamu ke kamarmu." Sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum polos.  
"Su-sudah kuduga..." bisikku sambil 'smirk'. Apa itu 'smirk'?! Gah, gak penting...  
"Oh... Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu" Supaya tidak terjadi 'awkward' makanya aku langsung pergi. Dan ... apa itu 'awkward', kata-kata aneh itu langsung muncul di otakku ... Ah. Tak usah dipikirkan ...

* * *

Oh ya, tadi aku bilang bahwa Xun Yu itu ayah angkatku 'kan? 2 tahun yang lalu, ayahku dan Tuan Guo Jia, menemukanku tersungkur diatas tanah yang basah karena hujan. Yang kurasakan, badanku tak bisa bergerak, penglihatanku kabur, dan darah entah dari mana datangnya megalir dari kepalaku. Dan, aku dengar, bahwa aku menderita penyakit Narcolepsy, nama yang aneh... Dan aku dengar penyakit itu tidak berbahaya, hanya saja dimana saja, kapan saja. Aku bakalan tertidur dalam beberapa jam.

Dan mereka membawaku ke istana Xu Chang yang besar ini. Dan ayah mengangkatku sebagai anak angkat. Walaupun ayah terlalu tua untuk mengangkatku sebagai anak angkatnya, tapi ayah tidak keberatan. Dan aku menemukan teman pertama yaitu Tuan Guo Jia. Dan setelah satu setengah tahun kemudian, dia melamarku untuk jadi istrinya dan dia mencintaiku. Dan ayah menyetujuinya, karena ayah setuju, jaadi aku menerimanya juga.

Aku... tidak mengerti soal yang satu itu.

Kenapa dia mencintaiku ya?

Untuk apa?

dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang tersimpan di dalam otakku. Aku ingin menanyakan itu padanya. Tapi, setelah dia melamarku, dia mulai sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai Strategis Wei. Jadi, aku tidak sempat menghabiskan waktu dengannya dan menanyakan semua itu padanya.

* * *

Malamnya...

TOK TOK TOK

"Xujie? Ini aku, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Suara itu, pasti dia. Kubuka pintu kamarku.  
"Selamat malam." Sapanya.  
"...Malam... Ada apa Tuan Guo Jia?" tanyaku dengan nada sopan.  
"Tidak usah pakai 'Tuan', Xujie." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum.  
"...uh, oke. Gu...Guo Jia... Ada apa?"  
Dia tersenyum, "Besok, kami akan berangkat ke Guan Du. Maaf, aku tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama denganmu."  
"...Oh, tidak apa-apa. Mau bagaimana lagi 'kan?" Sahutku agar bisa menghiburnya.  
"Terima kasih..." Lalu dia mendekat dan mencium dahiku untuk yang pertama kalinya.  
"Tidurlah. Selamat malam." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.  
"..." Kenapa... aku diam saja?  
"...Y-ya... Selamat... malam..." kataku, kenapa aku terbelalak _shock_?

Apa apaan itu tadi? Ah, itu 'kan tanda dari 'kasih sayang'. Aku ingat dari kamus yang kubaca dulu. Lebih baik aku mandi dan langsung tidur.

* * *

Besoknya, pada pagi hari. Entah kenapa aku tak mau melihatnya pergi, jadi aku hanya dikamar saja sampai mereka pergi.  
"Kenapa ... aku tidak keluar ya? Ah, aku mau lihat dia." kataku sambil berdiri dari kursi. Tapi, aku mulai berhenti.  
"Tapi ... Aku sudah menunggunya lebih dari 2 jam. Mungkin dia sudah pergi." kataku lagi. Tapi, aku kembali berjalan. Lebih cepat.  
"Aaaakh! Lebih baik aku lihat saja! Siapa tahu nanti dia ada 'kan?!"

Di gerbang utama Xu Chang, ternyata mereka sudah pergi. Oh ya sudahlah. Lagipula, kalau dia masih ada. Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa.  
'Sampai jumpa' atau 'Selamat jalan' itu saja 'kan tidak cukup.

Lalu kulihat sekitar, aku melihat ayah.  
"Ayah!" Sapaku sambil mendekatinya.  
"Kau telat ..."Sahut ayah dengan nada kecewa sambil melipat lengannya.  
"Ya, aku tahu. Maaf" Sahutku. "Oh ya, kenapa ayah masih disini? Ayah tidak ikut?"  
"Kau bermaksud mengusir ayah ya?!"Sahut ayah, sudah jelas ayah bercanda lagi.  
"Bukan!" sahutku.  
"Hahaha. Tidak, ayah tidak ikut karena ayah ditugaskan untuk melindungi Xu Chang. 'Kan Tuan Cao Cao juga ikut." Jelas ayah.  
"Oh iya..."  
"Dan Xujie... Bisa bantu ayah tidak?" Kata ayah dengan nada ragu.  
"Apa Ayah?" tanyaku bingung.

* * *

JREEEEENNNGG! JREEEEEENNNG! DEEEM DEM! Hei! Siapa yang buat SFX jelek seperti itu! Tunggu, aku mengatakan hal yang aneh lagi, dan apa apaan itu SFX?! Ah, masa bodoh... Gak penting. Tapi ... Ada yang salah dengan ruangan ini ...

Astaga naga agar-agar tak pakai rasa. Tunggu, dari mana aku dapat kata-kata itu?! Akh, itu tidak penting! Yang penting ini! Ya tuhan ... Kenapa dengan ruang ini? BERANTAKAN! BERANTAKAN! B-E-R-A-N-T-A-K-A-N!

"...apa ... yang ..." wajahku tak berekspresi, bisa dibilang 'straight face'. Ya tuhan. Darimana lagi aku dapat kata-kata yang meyakinkan itu?!

"Ini dia..."kata ayah dengan wajah bersalah.  
Aku menarik napas panjang. "Ya... Baiklah..."  
"Haha! Itu anak ayah!" Kata ayah sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.  
Aku hanya menghela napas panjang dan mulai membersihkan ruang ayah. Kenapa sampai berantakan begini? Kulihat sekitar apakah ada minuman keras disini. Dan ternyata.

Ada, di bawah meja, masih ada isinya, tinggal setengah. Target Lock On. Tunggu, kata-kata apa lagi ini?! Tak usah dipikirkan, kata-kata itu entah kenapa muncul dikepalaku.  
"Ayah..." kataku sambil mengambil botolnya dan tidak mengarahkan pandanganku pada ayah.  
"Oh...tidak... Itu punya si-..."  
"Dia gak pernah minum ini, apalagi botolnya ada di ruang ayah. Jadi ...!"

Ayah menelan ludah.

Kuarahkan mataku ke ayah dan sambil menunjuk ayah "AYAHLAH YANG MEMINUMNYAAA! Dan karena ayah mabuk, ayah tak sadar dan menghancurkan ruangan ayah!"  
"Ha..hahaha. Anak ayah me-memang hebat, seperti detektif saja... Haha..." kata ayah sambil ketakutan.  
"Ya, ya, ya. Aku maafkan. Tapi, kalau sekali lagi ayah mabuk. Aku akan ...Hmhmhmhmhm!" sahutku dengan nada evil, apa lagi itu evil?!  
"O-oke! Ayah janji!"  
"Bagus..." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah ayah berjanji, pikiranku mulai jernih dan membersihkan ruang ayah. Dan alhasil, tak sadar. Ruang ayah menjadi bersih tak seperti biasanya.  
"Terima kasih, Nak!" kata ayah sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.  
Aku tersenyum, "Sama-sama!"

* * *

TBC ... To be Continue maksudnya...

**Author Note : **Oke, disini ada scene lelucon. Aku sengaja 'kan agar ada hiburannya. 'Kan bosen kalau ceritanya terlalu serius bukan? Hehe! Oh ya, penyakit Narcolepsy itu aku dapat dari anime "Little Busters!" Kalau kalian ada yang menonton pasti tau!

Au : Oh ya, aku kasih tau info tentang Xujie ya!  
Xujie : Jadi kau?!  
Au : Oye oye!  
Xujie : ...*straight face*

Au: Oke jadi begini, ehem! Xujie itu suka mengikat rambutnya daripada dilepasin. Soalnya kalau dilepasin, rambutnya bakalan berantakan dan bakalan bilang "Rambutku berat sekali". Tapi, tentu saja di ada keramasnya dong! Dan kenapa aku kasih judul The Blue Butterfly? Dan pengen tau bentuk manusia-nya Xujie? *PLAAKKK* Hmhm! Aku kasih tau di chapter berikutnya ya!

Oh iya, hampir lupa. Nama Mei Xujie itu ada di fanfic-nya themaleboy, Zhou Yu's School Life! Kalau di fanfic tapi themaleboy itu, sifanya Xujie adalah Kuudere. Kalau disini namanya ... hm ... apa ya? Ah, kayaknya gak termasuk Dere-dere gitu deh *Apa tu Dere-dere?!*  
Sifatnya Xujie itu kalau di fic ini ... adalah ... TERLALU NORMAL ... Hahaha. Kenapa aku ketawa?!

Annnnyway! Di review ya! ;D  
Oye oye! No flames! Oye! *gajebo mode on*

See you in the next chappie~!


	2. My Most Precious Treasure

**Author's Note : **Nihao! Buenos Dias! Hello! Atashi ha Burosoomu desu! Hayo~ Siapa yang bisa mengartikannya?

Xujie : Gak ada waktu buat itu! Cepetan buat fic-nya!  
Blossom : Sabar mbak! Tabah!  
Xujie : Udahan bacotnya!  
Blossom : O-oke ... *sweatdrop*

Terima kasih atas review-nya xtremeguavaniko-san dan EvilRedThorn-san!  
Oh ya, xtremeguavaniko-san bertanya : "Berapa umurnya Xujie?" 'kan? Oke, aku kasih tau, umurnya Xujie tidak diketahui, tapi dari tampangnya. Kira-kira ... kurang lebih 20 tahun. Dan kalau ada yang tanya umur Guo Jia. Di Wikipedia, tahun lahirnya 'kan 170 AD 'kan? Tapi kalau di fic ini, Guo Jia beumur 25 tahun. Oh iya, dan tahun di fic saat sekarang ini tahun 200 AD. Dan juga Xun Yu umurnya kira-kira 45 tahun di fic ini. Kalau ada pertanyaan lagi, beri tahu saya di reviewnya oke? n_n

**Disclaimer : **Dynasty Warriors adalah miliknya KOEI-san! Malangnya saya gak ada hubungannyadengan KOEI-san... *hiks hiks*

* * *

Chapter 2 : My Precious Treasure

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari, 'dia' berangkat ke lapangan pertarungan yang namanya Guan Du. Hah, badanku sakit. Padahal 3 hari yang lalu itu, aku hanya membersihkan ruangan ayah saja kenapa aku mesti capek? Padahal ruangannya cuma berantakan. Dan 2 harinya lagi, aku membantu ayah mengerjakan tugasnya.

Saat berjalan di koridor, aku mendengar suara musik. Oh ya. Biasanya yang main musik 'kan Nona Cai Wenji. Pengen lihat~

Akhirnya aku menemukan asal suaranya dan Nona Cai Wenji di taman, dia duduk diatas kursi panjang yang tersedia disana. Karena dia sangat fokus dengan alat musiknya itu. Aku diam-diam berjalan mendekatinya.

"BAAAA!" teriakku

"WAAAHHH!" teriak Nona Cai Wenji sampai-sampai alat musiknya itu hampir jatuh, tapi dengan reflex tangannya langsung menangkap Konghou miliknya itu. Wow, tangannya cepat amat reflex-nya.

"N-nona Mei Xujie..." sahut Nona Cai Wenji dengan panik.

"Heehee! Kamu fokus sekali dengan musiknya, maaf mengejutkanmu..."kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk pipiku dengan jari telunjukku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok, Nona Mei Xujie. Lagipula saya ingin berhenti memainkannya, tapi kedua tangan saya bilang tidak mau.

_Tangannya bilang tidak mau? Tangannya bicara ya?! Berati tangannya punya lidah dan gigi?! Ah, gak mungkin ... Tangannya normal kok. Normal, super duper normal. Ya ya ya._

"O-ooh ...Haha. Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?"

"Silakan..." sahutnya sambil menggeser tubuhnya dan Konghou miliknya.

"Kamu ... tidak ikut ke Guan Du ya. Kenapa? Eh, tunggu dulu, aku tidak bermaksud mengusir lho! Beneran!" sahutku.

Nona Cai Wenji tertawa kecil, "Fufu ... Aku tahu, Nona Mei Xujie. Alasanku untuk tidak ke Guan Du karena, aku sangat sibuk membuat lagu yang mau kumainkan. Lagipula Tuan Cao Cao bilang karena terlalu berbahaya, beliau tidak mengizinkan saya."

"Oh? Lagu? Boleh kulihat?" tanyaku.

"Ini..." katanya sambil mengambil gulungan berwarna biru padaku.

Tertulis : (anggap saja ini bahasa China,oke? -_-)

Oh, field flower that has bloomed,  
Ah, somehow, please tell me:  
Why is it that people hurt each other  
And fight?

Oh, flower that blooms with the asphalt,  
What can you see from there?  
Why is it that people  
Cannot forgive each other?

In the summer, the rain passed  
And the blue reflected,  
Small, it rippled  
In front of me,  
Without saying a thing.

What do you think  
When your friends wilt?  
With those leaves that do not carry words,  
How do you convey your love?

The summer sun is clouded  
And the wind fluttered.  
I shall sing  
The proof that life once existed

"Waah... Liriknya bagus sekali ... dan juga menyentuh ... " sahutku

"Terima kasih ..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Um ... Nona Mei Xujie?"

"Ya?" sahutku

"Apakah nona bisa menyanyi? Kalau tidak keberatan saat mereka kembali ke Xu Chang. Tuan Cao Cao akan merayakan kemenangan kita setelah melawan Pasukan Yuan Shao..."

...

_Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun ... Speechless. Sial, saat seperti ini muncul kata meyakinkan lagi. Tapi kurasa tidak begitu meyakinkan ..._

"Uum... A...aku..."

"Ti-tidak bisa ya?" sahutnya dengan tampang sedih.

"Y-ya, eh tidak! Maksudku aku belum pernah menyanyi jadi aku mungkin ... uh, tidak bisa ..."sahutku

"..."

_Ah, melihat orang mau minta tolong padaku dan aku menolaknya pada teman perempuanku ini yang polos.. Aku tidak tega. Aaakh! Tapi, aku tidak bisa nyanyi! Dan.. aku juga gak bisa menolaknya permintaannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Apa yang harus kulakukaaaaaaaaaaaaan?!_

"A-aku ... akan mencoba ..." bisikku.

"EH?! BENARKAH?! SUNGGUH?"sahutnya semangat sambil memegang kedua tanganku. Matanya kedua mengkilat. Seperti aku tidak bisa menarik kata-kataku lagi... Sial.

"Eh, er... ti-..."

"Terima kasih, Xujie!"sahutnya dengan senang dan tersenyum lebar.

_Hei! Aku belum selesai bicara! Apa boleh buat. Kalau beneran aku akan nyanyi aku akan nyamar menjadi dayang istana saja! YEAH! ITU DIA! IDE BAGUS! Mwahahahahaha!_

"Y-ya sama-sama..." Tunggu dulu, barusan dia memanggilku 'Xujie', sebelumnya memanggilku 'Nona Mei Xujie'. Tidak apa-apa, daripada memanggilku panjang sekali, yah tak masalah.

"Nona Mei Xujie..."

"Hei... Bukannya kamu memanggil Xujie? Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba ditukar lagi? Panggil saja aku, Xujie. Oke?"

"Oh, baiklah. Nona Xujie."

_Urgh... Tidak usah pakai nona. Kalau dia memanggilku seperti itu membuatku terdengar tua saja!_

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kalungmu, cantik sekali ya..."

Aku melihat kebawah, ke leherku. Kalung dengan berbentuk Kupu-kupu biru.

"Oh, ya... Terima kasih, aku juga menyukainya..."kataku, tak terasa wajahku merona merah.

"Yang memberikan kalung ini ... Tuan Guo Jia 'kan?"

"Eh? Darimana kamu tau? Jangan-jangan kamu men-stalker ku ya?" sahutku dengan nada terkejut.

"Stalker? Apa itu?"tanya nona Cai Wenji dengan polos.

_Gah! Otakku penuh dengan 'kata-kata yang meyakinkan dan agak keren tapi gak jelas itu' terus muncul dikepalaku! Siapa sih yang memberi tahukanku kata-kata ini?! Ah! Otak aneh! Gak normal!_

"L-lupakan..."sahutku.

Nona Cai Wenji tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Baiklah, aku juga mau pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti."

* * *

Aku menerima lirik lagu itu karena TERPAKSA. Yep... Haaah... Habis sudah waktu istirahatku. Apa boleh buat ... Pasrah...

"Nak!"

"Hm?" Aku memalingkan wajah kebelakang, oh ternyata ayah yang memanggilku. Ayah berlari mendekatiku.

"Ya ampun ayah. Kenapa harus lari sih? Nanti tulang-tulang ayah nanti patah, rapuh, dan hancur nanti kalau ayah memaksakan diri ayah untuk lari. Ayah sudah tua pula."Sahutku sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Xujie, pemikiran kamu jangan sadis kayak gitu. Jangan buat ayah takut dong! Ngomong-ngomong itu gulungan apa?" kata ayah ngos-ngosan sambil menunjuk gulungan yang ditanganku

"He? Ah, ini. Ini kejutan. Tidak boleh tau." Hei, berarti ini aku benar-benar akan menyanyi?!

"Oh, baiklah. Daripada itu..-"

_Bagus, tukar pembicaraan!_

"...bantu ayah bersihkan lemari buku ayah, dan membuat peta... Ayah mohon!"

"..."

"..."

"...Ayah ... mabuk lagi?"

"A-apa?! Ti-tidak! Sungguh! Ayah berani sumpah!"

"Haah... Baik-baik..."

Ayah menghela napas lega.

"Aku gak bisa menolak bantuan dari orang ... tua..." sahutku sambil berjalan ke ruang ayah.

"Xujie! Yah, tapi sebenarnya itu benar dan harus. Aku ini ... orang t-tua. D-dan kamu harus mematuhi perintah orang tuamu! Begitu kata nenek moyang!" kata ayah dengan bangga.

"Siapa nenek moyang ayah? Dan siapa nenek moyangku?"

"Tidak tahu..."

"Sudah kuduga..."

* * *

**Author's Note : **Tepat sekali (apanya?). Kenapa aku beri judul The Blue Butterfly karena barang berharga milik Xujie adalah kalung kupu-kupu berwarna biru! Dan lirik tadi adalah lirik lagu anime Guilty Crown, - Euterpe oleh Egoist! Itu lagu favoritku juga. :3  
Dan saya sengaja memunculkan Cai Wenji karena alasan tertentu, ALL ACCORDING TO MY PLAN. Kata-kata itu saya curi dari Zhuge Liang.

Zhuge Liang (OOC) : Maling!

Blossom : Cuma maling kata-kata, gak ada di Undang undang euy!

Zhuge Liang (OOC) : Sial!

Yue Ying , Jiang Wei : *sweatdrop* Ini benar-benar Tuan Zhuge Liang, 'kan?

Blossom ; Dun as meh! Bahasa inggris saya parah amat alias salah ketik alias sengaja. Yang benar DON'T ASK ME!

Yue Ying, Jiang Wei, Zhuge Liang : Kata-kata meyakinkan! Keren!

Blossom ; Itu cuma bahasa inggris. Mereka gak tau ...

Ngomong-ngomong, isi kotak review yang ada dibawah ini ya~

No flames, pwease! Yes, for review!


	3. Why is it that people hurt each other?

**Author's Note : **Yahooo! Selamat datang di Chapter 3! Setelah saya mem-publish chapter 2, saya keasyikan main Persona 3 FES(game favoritku juga! :3) Untung saja saya ingat kalaufic saya belum selesai (UDAH JELAS! CEPAT AMAT KALAU UDAH TAMAT TUH CERITA! APALAGI ENDING-NYA GAK TERLIHAT! *Keima Katsuragi mode on*)

Anyway! Terima kasih pendatang baru AikoIshikawa-san! Tidak masalah! Kamu 'kan udah mereview di chapter 2, itu sudah cukup buat saya. Sekali lagi, thanks for the support! :3  
Dan thanks juga buat themaleboy-san! Siap-siap untuk mencetak gol! *dimulai aja belum!*  
Dan terima kasih buat XtremeGuavaniko-san dan EvilRedThorn-san yang juga meng-support saya, kalian berdua setia amat ya~. 'Setia' itu ya? Hahaha, just kiddin'!

**Disclaimer : **Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI! Dan fic dan OC adalah milik saya. Mengerti?

**Warning : **SAYA BUKAN PENGGEMAR GUO JIA! Mengerti? Kalau tidak suka fic made by Blossom alias saya. Tolong tutup saja tab ini. (_ _)

* * *

Chapter 3 : Why is it that people hurt each other?

.

.

.

"Ayah... Ini tehnya." sahutku sambil meletakkan teh hitam di atas meja.

"Hm? Apa benar ini teh? Ini bukan kopi 'kan? Kamu jangan bohong deh..." sahut ayah

"Oh? Ayah tidak suka 'teh hitam terbaru buatanku' ya? Ya sudah. Untukku saja... Dan akan kubuatkan ayah kopi super duper pahit." kataku dengan santai dan mengambil teh hitam tersebut dan meletakkannya diatas baki.

"He-hei, Nak! Ayah hanya bercanda! Beneran! Sungguh!" sahut ayah dengan panik untuk merubah pikiranku untuk tidak membuat kopi. Ayahku itu tak suka dengan kopi. Walaupun sudah diberi gula, tetap saja tidak mau. Kupikir semua laki-laki suka kopi. Yah, daripada ayah minuman keras lagi? Kalau ayah minum minuman keras itu lagi, nanti botolnya aku pecahin ke kepala ayah supaya sadar. (Author: Kejaaaamm! *author di falcon kick di bagian kepala*)

"Dasar ayah. Padahal ayah sudah memberi tahuku kalau ayah tidak suka kopi. Aku gak tuli ..." sahutku sambil meletakkan teh hitamnya kembali diatas mejanya dan meletakkan kedua telapak tanganku di pinggang.

"Maaf ... maaf, ayah sudah tua sih. Dan mata ayah sudah agak mengkabur..." sahut ayah setelah meminum teh hitam tersebut. "Oh ... Enak juga tehnya. Tidak seperti kopi, kopi itu pahit..." komentar ayah.

"Kopi tidak seburuk itu kok. Kalau diberi gula, rasanya tidak terlalu pahit kok! Malahan enak." sahutku.

"Kamu sudah pernah meminumnya ya? Aduh, Nak. Jangan buat ayah penasaran dong." Sahut ayah dengan tampang 'WTF'. Apa maksudnya WTF? Dasar, otakku penuh dengan kata-kata yang meyakinkan amat, tapi artinya saja aku tidak tahu.

"Ayah tidak percaya padaku? Kalau begitu, ayah mau coba?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

"Berarti, iya 'kan?"

"'Kan sudah ayah bilang 'Tidak'"

"Tapi ayah bilang 'Terima kasih'. Artinya ayah mau."

"Tidak."

"Ya"

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak, Nak. Tidak..."

"Ya, ayah. Ya ya ya ya."

"..."

"Ayah menyerah? Berarti ayah mau 'kan?"

"TIDAK! T-I-D-A-K!"

"Jangan bohong deh, ayah. Ayah bilang tadi penasaran, berarti iya-.."

"OGAAAAAAH!" teriak ayah histeris sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan histeris.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Ayah TIDAK MAU kopi. Puas?"

"OH YE!" kata ayah kembali dengan sikap biasanya dengan ceria.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang kantor ayah terdobrak. BRAAAK!

"Tuan Xun Yu?! Apa yang terjadi?! Saya terdengar teriakan Anda! Tuan baik-baik saja?!" sahut seorang pengawal dengan panik dan berkeringat.

"Huh? Saya? Berteriak?" sahut ayah dengan bingung dan menunjuk dirinya dan mengarahkan matanya padaku.

"Jangan tanya padaku, Ayah. Padahal ayah sendiri yang berteriak 'OGAAAAH' seperti itu. Tidak sadar ya?"

...  
Hening.

"...sungguh?"

"Yep." jawabku dengan simple. Sekarang tiba lagi kata yang meyakinkan. Maksudnya dengan mudah ya?

"...Oh iya! Saya hanya teriak 'OGAAAAAH' karena saya tidak mau minum kopi. Karena putriku ini yang memaksaku ... untuk meminumnya. Hahaha, begitu lah." sahut ayah sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Oh ... Begitu. Kalau begitu saya permisi. Maaf mengganggu Tuan dan Nona."

"Haha. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah!" sahutku

Dengan begitu, pengawal tersebut keluar dan kembali menutup pintunya. Tapi, pintunya kembali di dobrak. Kali ini, pengawalnya berbeda.

"Oh, kau mendengar teriakan ayahku juga ya? Ayah tidak apa-apa kok! Hanya masalah sepele..."sahutku.

"Tuan Xun Yu berteriak karena hanya masalah sepele? Ah, maaf ...

_Ya ampun... jangan-jangan teriakan ayah sampai keseluruh Xu Chang? Ah, gak mungkin... Atau mungkin...Dasar gak punya prinsip!  
_

"Ayah ... Aku mau latihan pedang dulu, aku hampir lupa sama pedangku. Pedangku sudah kangen denganku..." sahutku sambil berjalan keluar. Saat membuka pintu, "Oh ya, Ayah. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja aku ya."

"Ya, baiklah, putriku. Hati-hati memakai pedangnya ya. Jangan sampaikamu terluka."

"Aku mengerti~"Sahutku sambil berjalan keluar.

* * *

Oh ya, aku juga ikut berperang, tapi aku belum pernah ke perang yang sesungguhnya. Hanya saja ayah takut kalau aku sendirian, lalu aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Makanya, ayah memberiku pedang.

Aku tiba di tempat latihan yang kosong. Disini, jarang sekali ada orang yang kesini, hanya aku, ayah, dan ... Guo Jia saja yang tau. Dan hanya merekalah orang yang dekat ... bukan, orang yang terpenting bagiku. Kalau aku kehilangan mereka, tentu saja aku akan sendiri ... lagi...

Tunggu ... 'lagi'?

Kapan aku kehilangan orang terpenting bagiku selain mereka?

Apa aku sebelumnya mempunyai keluarga? Atau ... teman...?

...

Aku tidak tau apapun tentang diriku... jadi bagaimana caranya aku mencari tau? Aku tau kalau ayah, Xun Yu. Bukan ayahku sesungguhnya. Tapi, walaupun Xun Yu adalah ayah angkatku. Tapi bagiku, ayah adalah ayahku yang sesungguhnya. Karena hanya beliaulah yang aku tahu, aku dapat percaya pada beliau. Dan ayah yang kupunya...

Dan ... Guo Jia, apa aku bisa mempercayainya nanti setelah aku menjadi istrinya? Tapi, yang aku penasaran dari dulu. Kenapa dia mencintaiku?

Aku menggeleng kepalaku. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Lebih baik aku tidak berpikir terlalu banyak. Nanti bisa-bisa aku stres. Mungkin, suatu hari nanti, jawabannya akan datang suatu hari nanti. Pasti...

Lalu, aku memulai mengayunkan pedangku. Dan mulai latihan.

* * *

Sorenya setelah aku latihan, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti. Keringat mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Aku benci keringat... Lebih baik aku mandi dan langsung tidur.

.

.

.

Paginya, aku mulai membantu ayah mengerjakan pekerjaannya lagi. Ayah membuatku membuat peta Istana Xu Chang yang baru, karena yang lama sudah mulai robek. Sedangkan ayah meminum teh hitam buatanku seperti yang kubuat kemarin. Haha, mulai ketagihan. Sedangkan aku mulai meminum kopi, tapi dengan sengaja, aku memberi gulanya lebih banyak agar pahitnya tidak terasa sama sekali.

"Xujie, bagaimana rasa kopimu?" tanya ayah sambil meletakkan teh hitam ditangannya ke meja.

"Ho~ Enak sekali! Ayah mau coba? Hm?"

"Tidak mau..."

"Baiklah... Aku tidak akan memaksa lagi dan..-"

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dengan keras menyebabkan pintunya mengenai dinding. Dasar perusak!

"Tuan Xun Yu! Lapor!"sahut seorang pengawal dengan panik."

"Ada apa?"sahut ayah dengan serius.

* * *

Pasukan Wei mulai berkumpul dan berbaris. Karena 3/4 pasukan dari semua pasukan, dibawa ke Guan Du untuk melawan pasukan keluarga Yuan, yaitu Yuan Shao. Itu yang kudengar...

Pasukan yang melindungi ruang istana hanya kira-kira 4000 orang. Dan yang melindungi gerbang kedua istana Xu Chang hanya 2000 orang.

"Ayah? Pasukan apa yang menyerang kita?"

"Pasukan Wu." jawab ayah singkat.

"...Ayah. Aku akan ikut bertarung." sahutku dengan tenang, tapi serius.

"A-apa?! Tidak boleh! Bagaimana jika penyakitmu itu datang tiba-tiba-..." kata ayah dengan marah tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku akan menahannya."

"...Menahannya?"

"Ayah ... Percayalah padaku." sahutku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"...Xujie."

"Ayah percaya padaku 'kan?"

Ayah tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, putriku. Ayah percaya padamu."

* * *

Aku ambil pedangku yang berwarna serba putih perak yang kupakai kemarin. Ku ambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan lembut. Kututup mataku. Dan kukosongkan pikiranku.

_'Kenapa... orang-orang yang ber-armor merah itu berperang? Dan kenapa ... orang-orang ber-armor biru, pasukan Wei. Mau melindungi istana Xu Chang? Coba dipikirkan... Apa mereka tidak takut mati? Sepertinya, jawabannya tidak, kalau itu benar. Mereka berani sekali ya... Tapi demi apa para pasukan Wei ini melindungi istana Xu Chang? ... Aku rasa, mereka tidak hanya melindungi istana, tapi ... mereka ingin melindungi keluarga mereka? Benar juga. Mereka menjadi prajurit bukan hanya untuk mendapatkan uang, tapi uang itu digunakan untuk melengkapi kebutuhan keluarga mereka, dan melindungi mereka dari kematian. Apa itu artinya mereka siap kapan saja untuk mati? Mereka rela menjatuhkan darahnya itu demi melindungi keluarga mereka. Lalu, apa aku juga begitu? Bagaimana dengan ayah? Dan ... 'dia'? Atau... Apakah mereka hanya sekedar menginginkan kekuasaan? Menguasai seluruh wilayah Cina? Entahlah ...'_

Ku ambil napas kembali dalam-dalam. Lalu menghembuskannya kembali dengan lembut.

_'Bagaimana ya, suasana Cina tanpa perang? Tentu saja, damai. Dan mereka yang menginginkan kekuasaan itu... bekerjasama. Itu dia! Tapi ... mengapa mereka tidak melakukan itu? Kenapa mereka tidak memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan? Kapan mereka akan saling berdamaian? Apa mereka sanggup melihat api yang membakari rumah... tempat tinggal mereka dan hancur? Darah yang mengalir dari kulit mereka?Apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka? Kenapa mereka tidak memperdulikannya? Kalau kata-kata saja, sudah pasti tidak cukup, tindakan lebih jelas dari kata-kata. Karena pasti mereka akan mengatakan "Itu semua bohong! Jangan percaya dengan orang-orang licik itu! Jangan mudah dibodohi oleh mereka!" Pasti seperti itu... Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, tindakan mereka yang baik, bisa jadi menjadi perangkap mereka. Tapi, kenapa mereka harus saling membunuh?! Ada apa dengan mereka?! Banyak sekali pertanyaan di dunia yang kacau ini. Seperti pasir yang terhitung ... Aku masih belum mengerti ... Tidak mengerti sama sekali ... Tapi, aku percaya dengan ayah. Dan ayah juga percaya padaku. Lalu ... Bagaimana dengan ... 'dia'? Apa aku bisa mempercayainya?_

_Tidak ... Aku tidak boleh berpikir terlalu jauh. Yang penting, aku harus melindungi ayah. Tapi, dengan pasukan yang sangat sedikit ini... Apa kita bisa menang? Aku harap 'dia' ...dan pasukan lainnya akan datang membantu ... Karena itu ... Kumohon, Guo Jia. Cepatlah datang. Kami membutuhkan kalian. Cepatlah pulang..._

"Xujie ..."

Aku kembali membuka kedua mata coklatku dengan perlahan, "Ya, ayah?"

"Ayah bangga padamu ... Terima kasih telah mau menerima ayah ... dan melindungi ayah sampai sekarang. Terima kasih ..." sahut ayah sambil tersenyum.

_Ayah ... membaca pikiranku? Dan ayah bilang... ayah bangga padaku?_

"Ayah..." Aku mulai tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Um."

.

.

.

"Lapor, Tuan! Musuh telah membuka gerbang kedua dan pasukan yang melindungi gerbang ... semua telah jatuh, Tuan! Pasukan Wu sedikit lagi akan menyerang istana ini, Tuan! Dan bantuan akan datang 1 jam lagi"

"...Perintahkan sisa pasukan lainnya untuk melindungi istana, sekarang." sahut ayah dengan tenang.

"Baik, Tuan!" seorang pembawa pesan itu pun pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah ayah.

Syukurlah, mereka akan datang. Artinya mereka telah menang melawan pasukan Yuan Shao. Dan ... 'dia' akan tiba sebentar lagi.

"SERAAAAAAANNNG!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mereka mendobrak pintu istana membuat pintu itu jatuh dan hancur. Mereka berlari dan berteriak. Suara teriakan mereka terdengar jelas sekali, karena suara mereka memantul dari dinding istana yang tebal. Senjata mereka berdarah, bahkan semua bagiannya tertutup darah.

"SERAAANG!" teriak ayah sambil mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya yang berada di pinggangnya.

Para pasukan ber-armor biru pun berteriak "YAAAA!" dan berlari menghadapi musuh mereka masing-masing yang siap menghadapi akhir dari kehidupan mereka.

Ayah tetap ditempat. "Berjuanglah, Xujie..." sahut ayah dengan tenang sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, Ayah!"

Aku pun langsung berlari dan menyiapkan pedang tipis berwarna putih keperak-anku itu. Mereka tidak segan-segan dan tak ragu untuk menusuk musuh mereka masing-masing. Bahkan darah membasahi wajah mereka. Mereka sama sekali tak peduli, apa aku bisa melakukannya? Tangisan kematian mereka terdengar jelas olehku. Aku harus menahan penyakit Narcolepsy-ku itu, kalau nanti tiba-tiba datang. Aku bisa-bisa mati dan tidak bisa lagi melindungi ayah. Aku harap bantuan ... 'dia' akan datang segera.

Aku pun siap melawan mereka dan berlari ke arah musuh dan ayunkan pedang tipisku.

* * *

**Author's Note : **Tidaaaakkk! Saya masih beginner! Saya akan kesulitan buat adegan action nya! Gawat! Tapi, demi suksesnya fic ini, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik! I'll do my very best! Ganbarimasu!

Ehem! Ngomong-ngomong. Pedang Xujie itu, aku ambil dari Soul Calibur 3 pedangnya Xianghua! Namanya ... apa ya? Northen Star, mungkin. Aku juga gak ingat ...

Dan seminggu lagi, aku akan mengikuti Mid Semester, tanggal 28 Oktober. Tahun 2013 tentunya...

Annnnyway! Dimohonkan untuk review! Oke? Oke? Oke?


	4. Sign

**Author's Note : **Woohoo! Kembali lagi bersama Nee-san! Oke, nee-san jawab reviewnya dulu~ (pake nee-san segala...)

To Xtreme Guavaniko-san : Nee-chan suka pedang yang Northen Star itu... Makanya... 'w'

To Aiko Ishikawa-san : Thanks for the support! 2 kg ya... Kalau gitu... airnya berapa liter? Tehnya berapa kilo? *PLAAKK* wkwkwk, keep reading! (n.n)/

To Evil Red Thorn-san : Kita lihat saja nanti, apakah ayahnya Xujie bakalan hidup atau enggak X3

**Disclaimer : **KOEI-san yang memiliki Dynasty Warriors... *hiks hiks*

**Warning : **Ada darah~ Tunggu dulu... Apa ratingnya ini sudah benar? Dan genre-nya? Kalau salah diberitahu oke?

* * *

Chapter 4 : Sign

.

.

.

-Mei Xujie POV-

JLEEBB

"GWAAAAKKHH!" seorang prajurit ber-armor merah tertusuk pedang berwarna silver dan darah membasahinya. Aku ... yang membunuhnya. Baru pertama kalinya... Aku membunuh orang. Apa yang kulakukan ini benar? Yang ingin kulakukan hanya ingin melindungi ayah. Tapi, apakah harus saling membunuh?

"...maaf." gumamku.

Darah yang mengalir di pedangku kucampakkan dan mengenai salah satu prajurit ber-armor merah.

"A-APA INI! AKU TIDAK BISA-..." Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menusuk mereka.

Sekali lagi, darah membasahi pedangku. Membuatku benci dengan darah. Salah seorang prajurit ketakutan melihat rekannya yang mati karena aku yang membunuhnya. Ini kesempatan.

"Bisakah kau sampaikan pada pemimpinmu untuk mundur?"

Prajurit itu menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah penuh kemarahan. "JANGAN BERCANDA! KAU AKAN MATI-..." Dan tanpa ragu aku menusuknya.

"Begitu ya... Maaf." sahutku.

_Tentu saja tidak bisa. Mana mungkin mereka menyerah begitu saja. Mereka 'kan hanya menginginkan kekuasaan. Tak peduli berapa prajurit mereka korbankan. Mereka semua 'kan ingin hidup. Seperti ... menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan orang yang berharga bagi mereka._

"Lapor, Nona Mei Xujie!" seorang pembawa pesan datang dan membuatku terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Bantuan sebentar lagi akan tiba, Nona."

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, kembalilah."

"Baik, Nona." Dengan begitu prajurit pembawa pesan itu pun pergi.

Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Dan berteriak. "TAHAN MEREKA!"

"YAAAA!"

_Syukurlah, mereka menang melawan pasukan Yuan Shao. Aku harap mereka akan datang tepat waktu. Dan aku harap 'dia' tidak terluka akibat perang itu._

"HYAAAA!" teriak seorang prajurit yang menyerangku dan pedangnya mengenai bahuku.

"UAAH!" Aku terjatuh dan membuat pedangku ikut terjatuh. Aku memegang bahuku yang terluka dan berdarah itu.

"Nona Mei Xujie!" seorang prajurit ber-armor biru datang menyelamatkanku dan menyerang prajurit yang menyerangku tadi.

"...Te-terima kasih..." sahutku. Prajurit itu pun pergi dan menyerang prajurit yang lainnya.

"Xujie!" teriak ayah yang berniat mendekatiku. Oh tidak...

"Ayah! Jangan mendekat! Aku baik-baik saja!" Aku mengambil pedangku dan berdiri. Aku hampir jatuh tapi aku berusaha berdiri sekuat tenaga dan mengseimbangkan tubuhku. Luka pertamaku... Sakit sekali...

Tidak... Aku tidak bisa menyerah secepat itu sampai 'dia' kembali... Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan lukaku.

"Hei! Jangan melamun!" teriak suatu suara yang sepertinya suara seorang gadis. Untung aku menyadarinya, dan menangkisnya. Gadis itu memakai baju bukan berwarna merah, malahan berwarna orange dan mint. Dengan rambut side-tail. Dengan menggunakan senjata kipas besi yang besar.

Saat menangkis serangannya, aku langsung menendangnya dengan lututku dan mengenai pinggangnya. Gadis itu terjatuh kelantai dan senjatanya ikut terjatuh.

"KYAAAH!" Gadis itu tampak pingsan. Kenapa gadis kecil sepertinya ikut bertempur?! Tidak mungkin aku membunuhnya. Lalu, seorang pria yang berambut panjang hitam dengan senjata tongkat (baru pertama kali melihat pria berambut panjang) mendekati gadis yang pingsan itu dan membawanya. Bagus... Kalau ada pasukanku yang melihat gadis itu, nanti mereka akan membunuh gadis kecil itu.

"Kamu ..." sahut seorang gadis dibelakangku. Terkejut, aku membalikkan badanku ke arahnya.

Gadis itu berambut hitam dan diikat pigtail dan bergaun merah. Dan menggunakan senjata dual pugil. Gadis itu tampak tidak mau meyerangku, dia hanya berdiri dan ekspresinya sangat terkejut entah kenapa. Aku menurunkan pedangku.

"..." Aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kamu ... Mei Xujie... 'kan?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Kamu ... tidak ingat denganku? Dan tadi kamu barusan menyerang adikku. Jadi ... kamu tidak peduli dengan kami lagi?" Entah kenapa gadis itu mulai menangis.

"Tolong hentikan. Sandiwaramu tak akan mengubah pikiranku." sahutku dengan dingin.

"AKU TIDAK BERSANDIWARA! Kenapa... kau lakukan ini? Xujie...?"

"... Aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Tolong hentikan sandiwaramu atau kau akan-.."

"Da Qiao! AWAS!" seorang pria berjanggut (menurutku seperti janggut kambing) melindungi gadis itu dan membuat gadis itu terjatuh didepannya ... Dan..

JLEEBB

.

.

.

Apa yang ...?!

Punggung pria itu tertusuk beberapa panah. Dual tonfanya terjatuh dan darah mengaliri dari punggungnya dan mulutnya. Apa yang terjadi?! Padahal tadi aku tidak menyiapkan pasukan panah! Aku melihat keadaan ayah dengan menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata... Ayahlah yang menyiapkannya, 5 orang pemanah itu lah yang membunuh pria tersebut. Lalu aku menoleh ke arah gadis tadi. Mata gadis itu tiba-tiba menjadi kosong, wajahnya tak berekspresi, air matanya mengalir deras, tubuhnya bergemetaran. Mimik wajahnya tertukar menjadi penuh horor.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!" teriak gadis itu. "SUN CE! SUN CE! SUN CE!" Gadis itu memeluk pria yang sudah tertusuk panah di punggungnya tersebut.

Dan bantuan telah datang ... Aku bisa melihatnya, 'dia' sudah pulang ...

"Xujie!" Dia turun dari kuda putihnya dan berlari kearahku.

Lalu, seorang jendral berteriak, "MUNDUUR!"

Dengan begitu, semua prajurit yang tersisa mundur untuk kembali ke markas utama mereka.

.

.

.

Kami ... menang?

Tiba-tiba, tubuhku mulai hilang energi dan aku akan terjatuh, mataku terasa berat.

'Dia' menangkapku.

Narcolepsy-ku datang ...

Aku berusaha melawan penyakitku itu dan berusaha membuka mataku. Luka dibahuku terasa sakit sekali. Aku ... harus melihat keadaan ayah dulu.

"Xujie... Istirahatlah..." bisiknya.

"Ti..dak... A... Ayah... A...ku...ha...rus..." dadaku terasa sesak dan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-kataku.

Dia memelukku dengan erat, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dirambutku. "Istirahatlah..."

Tubuhku terasa hangat karena dia memelukku. Mataku sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertutup. "A...yah..."

* * *

-Normal POV-

Sang strategis Guo Jia menidurkan gadis itu di lantai. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah kalung ber-objek kupu-kupu biru yang terjatuh di lantai dan menyimpannya. Setelah itu, dia kembali mengangkat gadis itu dan membawanya dengan gaya bride style. Dia melihat sekitar dan berpikir.

'Dimana... Tuan Xun Yu? Dan dimana ... Tuan Cao Cao?'

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu berjalan bersama gadis yang dibawanya.

"Dia terluka... Aku terlambat, sial..." gumamnya.

* * *

Setelah tiba di kamarnya, dia telah membawa seorang dokter bersamanya. Lalu, dia menidurkan Xujie diatas kasur.

"Dokter... Tolong obati lukanya."

"Baik, Tuan."

Dia terus memerhatikan wajah gadis yang pucat itu. Dan tidak sadar, pengobatannya sudah selesai. Dia hanya menatap gadis itu terus sepanjang tadi.

"Kau boleh kembali." sahutnya.

"Baik, Tuan." Dokter itu pergi setelah memberi hormat.

* * *

Guo Jia mengangkat kepalanya lalu membuka ikatan rambutnya. Setelah merapikan rambutnya. Dia kembali menidurkan kepalanya dan menyelimutinya.

Dia meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dahinya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tuan Xun Yu ternyata benar-benar melakukannya. Kenapa dia tidak memikirnya Xujie?! Dia akan sangat sedih jika Tuan Xun Yu ...'

"ngh..."

"Xujie?"

Wajahnya seperti dia sedang mengalami mimpi buruk. Guo Jia lalu menggenggam telapak tangannya dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Jangan khawatir, Xujie ... Aku ada disini... " sahutnya dengan tenang dan mencium telapak tangannya itu.

Dengan begitu, wajahnya mulai tenang. Guo Jia lalu menghela napas lega dan tersenyum.

* * *

**Author's Note : **...Kenapa aku bisa membuatnya se-romantis itu? Oh ya, aku 'kan OTAKU. Jadi sudah tau... Apa alur pertempurannya cepat? Kalau iya, maaf ya. (_ _)

Oh ya, disini belum diketahui kalau Xun Yu masih hidup atau tidak. Kita lihat saja di chapter berikutnya!

Jangan lupa direview ya~ Oke?


	5. Fate is unfair

**Author's Note : **Doumo! Chapter 5 ni youkoso! *benar gak tuh bahasa jepangnya?*  
Daripada membahas itu, lebih baik balas denda-aagh! Ma-maksudku balas review... *sweatdrop*  
Ngomong-ngomong... Siapa yang menamparku pake sepatu hak tinggi?! Bisa-bisa gigiku patah, you fool!

Xujie : Bacot lu! Cepetan balas reviewnya!

Blossom : Y-yes Ma'am! *panik*

To Xtreme Guavaniko-san : Hmhmhm! Kalau jawaban kamu itu benar nanti nee-chan kasih hadiah, cap jempol! *Yah! Malah diberi tau! Apalagi siapa yang mau dengan jempol?! Gak ada untungnya!*

To Evil Red Thorn-san : *berkeringat* Uhm, ya. Dia bisa dibilang YANDERE...  
Xujie : HAH?!  
Blossom : NOTHING! REALLY!

To Aiko Ishikawa-san : Sabar Ce-Ce... Nanti kamu bakalan muncul di beberapa flash back kok... Mungkin..  
Sun Ce : PUNYA PRINSIP DIKIT! *muncul simbol perempatan merah di dahi*

**Disclaimer : **Oke, saya ini bukan cerewat atau semacamnya ... KOEI-san lah yang mepunyai Dynasty Warriors

**Warning : ... **para reviewer pasti tau apa yang aku katakan... Seperti biasa, AKU BUKAN FANS JUSTIN BIEBER! *PLAKK* Guo Jia maksudnya, tapi itu benar juga, aku bukan penggemar Justin Bieber. *udahan! Terus terang amat...*

Oh iya, mulai dari sini POV-nya NORMAL... _Futsu ... un, futsu...desu_

* * *

Chapter 5 : Fate is unfair

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

3 hari kemudian.

Guo Jia yang baru selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, dia langsung pergi dari ruangannya dan berlari.

_'Aku terlalu sibuk, aku bahkan tidak sempat melihat keadaan Xujie...' _katanya dalam hati.

Saat tiba di depan pintu, Guo Jia membuka pintu perlahan-lahan agar tidak membangunkannya. Dan ternyata...

...

Guo Jia hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali lalu menggosok matanya. Setelah itu, mukanya memerah.

"Hm?" Xujie melihat kebelakang. Dia sedang memasang bajunya. "Ah... KYAAAAAAAA!"

Guo Jia langsung keluar dan menutup pintunya. "MA-MAAF!" teriaknya sambil bersandar di pintu.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit, Guo Jia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahinya sambil menggeleng kepala dan berpikir, _'Apa yang kulakukan?!'_ dan terus menunggu Xujie keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi yang terdengar oleh telinga Guo Jia.

"M-masuklah..." sahut Xujie dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ba-baik..."sahut Guo Jia.

Dengan begitu, Guo Jia kembali membuka pintunya dan masuk. Dia melihat Xujie duduk diatas disamping kasurnya. Matanya melihat kearah jendela yang terbuka.

"Er... Soal yang tadi, aku minta maaf..." sahut Guo Jia.

"Lain kali ketuk pintunya dong, padahal biasanya kamu mengetuk pintu dulu..."sahut Xujie yang mengarahkan matanya ke Guo Jia.

Guo Jia lalu duduk di sampingnya. Karena suasananya menjadi hening, Xujie lalu mengarahkan matanya ke jendela lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Tanya Guo Jia.

"Oh, lumayan. Dokter sudah memeriksanya tadi." kata Xujie, matanya melihat ke bahunya yang terluka itu, dan memegangnya.

"Aku merasa bosan terus dikamar, dan ayah belum datang melihat keadaanku, Ayah masih sibuk ya." sahutnya sambil mengarahkan matanya lagi ke Guo Jia.

Mata Guo Jia tiba-tiba membesar, lalu melihat kebawah.

"Um... Ada apa? ...Ah, tidak apa-apa! Aku sudah baikan kok! Aku terluka karena bukan salahmu kok!" kata Xujie panik.

...

"Guo ... Jia?"

"Maaf..." gumamnya.

"...'Kan sudah kubilang itu bukan salahmu... Aku saja yang cero-..."

"Bukan itu..."

"Eh?"

...

...

"Lalu... kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"..."

"...! Guo... Jia...?" Mimik wajah Xujie berubah, ketakutan.

"A...ada apa dengan ayah?"

"Maaf..."

"AKU TANYA APA YANG TERJADI PADA AYAH!"bentak Xujie, air mata mulai membasahi matanya dan berdiri didepannya

"..."

"GUO JIA!" bentak Xujie lagi.

"Ayahmu... dieksekusi..."

"Eh...?"

"..."

"..."

Xujie terjatuh dan terduduk dan kepalanya menunduk.

"Xujie..." sahut Guo Jia sambil mendekati Xujie. Kedua tangan Guo Jia memegang bahunya.

Yang terdengar hanya isakan tangis Xujie.

"Kau ... berbohong padaku 'kan...?"

"Tidak..."

"Kenapa ayah di eksekusi?!" bentak Xujie, air matanya belum berhenti mengalir.

"...itu..."

"Tuh 'kan?! Kamu berbohong!" bentak Xujie sambil melepaskan genggamannya. "Uh...!" Tiba-tiba Xujie merintih kesakitan.

"Xujie! Jangan banyak bergerak, nanti lukamu terbuka!" Guo Jia lalu memegang kedua lengannya.

"..."

"...Aku tidak berbohong, Xujie. Ayahmu dieksekusi karena ... Tuan Cao Cao yang memutuskan, tapi aku terlambat untuk menolaknya... Maaf..."

"...ayah... tidak bersalah... kenapa..?" tanyanya sambil terisak, kepalanya masih menunduk, tidak melihat ke Guo Jia.

"...Aku tidak tau..." sahutnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan meghapus air matanya.

"..."

"..."

Melihat rambut panjangnya yang menyentuh lantai, Guo Jia langsung menukar pembicaraan.

"Biar kuikatkan rambutmu..."

"..."

Guo Jia tidak mengambil sisir yang ada di meja riasnya Xujie, dia menyisirnya dengan jarinya dan mengambil pita mengikatnya.

"Oh iya, kalungmu ada bersamaku, akan kupasang kembali..." Lalu Guo Jia mengambil kalungnya yang ada dikantongnya. Lalu memasang kalung kupu-kupu milik Xujie, dan juga merupakan hadiah dari Guo Jia dulu. Setelah selesai memasangnya, Guo Jia lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat, aku akan memanggil-..."

"Antarkan aku ke makam ayah..."

"...Aku..."

"Kau sibuk? Kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu daripada aku? Baiklah, kalau begitu pergilah. Jangan datang lagi..."

"Bukan, Xujie! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!"

"LALU KENAPA DULU KAU TIDAK PERNAH 'MENGHABISKAN SISA HIDUPMU' DENGANKU?! DULU KAU BILANG SEPERTI ITU!"

"..."

"Pergi... Tinggalkan aku sendiri... Urus pekerjaanmu itu..."

"Xujie..."

"Apa kau tuli?! Kubilang perg-..!"

Guo Jia tiba-tiba memeluknya. Dan mencium rambutnya.

"..." Xujie kembali tenang, dan tetap berdiri, tidak membalas pelukannya.

"Xujie, maaf. Aku pernah mengatakan itu, tapi saat pikiranku hanya berfokus pada pekerjaanku sebagai strategis. Aku melupakannya..."

"... Kau terlalu banyak mengatakan 'maaf'" sahut Xujie dengan tenang.

"Xujie ..." Xujie lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Xujie ... Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke makam ayahmu sekarang."Lanjut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

"...Terima kasih..."

* * *

Saat tiba di makam ayah Xujie. Xujie memegang tangan Guo Jia dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.  
Guo Jia lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat Xujie, Xujie menundukkan kepalanya dan Guo Jia merasakan kalau tangan gemetaran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-ya..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Guo Jia menariknya dan menemukan makan ayahnya Xujie.

Tertulis 'Xun Yu' '155-200 AD'

Xujie melepas genggaman tangan Guo Jia. Lalu dia menyentuh makam ayahnya.

"Xujie... Ayo kita berdo'a"

"Ya..."

Lalu Xujie menepuk kedua telapak tangannya dan menutup matanya. Dan mulai berdo'a. Guo Jia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Xujie. Dan berdo'a.

* * *

Setelah mereka kembali dari makam, waktu kembali berputar dengan cepat. Matahari mulai terbenam.

Saat di dalam kamar Xujie. Xujie berdiri di dekat jendela dan menatap bulan.

"Guo Jia... kembalilah kekamarmu... Aku mau tidur..." sahut Xujie tidak mengarahkan pandangannya ke Guo Jia. "Dan... terima kasih sudah membawaku ke makam ayah... dan aku minta maaf..."

"...Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku?"

"..."

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu..." Guo Jia lalu mendekatinya dan memegang bahunya membuat Xujie membalikkan badannya.

Dan mencium dahinya.

Setelah Guo Jia melepasnya, dia melihat Xujie yang tidak mengatakan apapun, wajahnya tidak berekspresi.

"Xujie...?"

"Selamat malam..." sahutnya sambil menutup jendela.

"...Selamat ... malam..." sahut Guo Jia sambil berjalan keluar dan menutup pintunya.

* * *

_'Ada apa dengannya?' Kenapa dia bersikap aneh seperti tadi?' _pikir Guo Jia.

_'Mungkin dia masih lelah... Aku harap dia baik-baik saja...' _pikirnya lagi.

* * *

**Author's Note :** Dari tadi sore, aku sedikit bingung... Dan akhirnya selesai juga. Dan kasihan Guo Jia ... Charm-nya tidak berpengaruh lagi sama Xujie... XD

Apa benar begitu? Atau...

... Tidak... jangan spoilernya.

Ngomong-ngomong aku udah buat gambar bentuk manusianya Xujie! Tapi, aku akan mempublishnya di facebook, kemungkinan aku akan mempublish-nya besok... Yang sabarrr!

Mau buat pe-er dulu... Dadah!

Jangan lupa review! Adios!


	6. Faith

**Author's Note **: Hello, honeeey! Sorry to keep you waitin'! *author di-kick pembaca*

Ouch... Sorry minna. Gak menunggu terlalu lama 'kan? Ah, padahal cuma 2 hari O.o

To Xteme Guavaniko-san : Woot! Beneran? Syukurlah! *HEH?! APANYA*

To Evil Red Thron-san : Mwehehehe... Gitu ya... Tapi, aku bukan penggemar Guo Jia lho ya. *gaak nyambung dot kom* Ganbatte juga buat dapetin pacar! Aku aja belum dapet! *Status Author has been revealed!*

**Disclaimer **: Saya tidak mau bilang lagi, karena saya nggak mau dibilang cerewet... Minna-san pasti tau apa yang akan kukatakan...

**Warning : **Aku bukan cerewet lho ya. Minna-san pasti tau apa yang akan kukatakan...

* * *

Chapter 6 : Faith

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

Pada malam hari, Xujie tidak tidur. Dia hanya menatap bulan purnama dari jendela kamarnya. Angin menerbangkan rambutnya yang panjang, luka dibahunya tidak diperban, lukanya sudah tertutup dan sembuh. Lalu Xujie menutup jendela kamarnya tersebut, lalu berjalan dan menyentuh pedangnya itu. Dia membawa pedang tersebut dan keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, semua jendral merayakan kemenangan mereka yang telah mengalahkan pasukan Yuan Shao. Cai Wenji duduk sambil memainkan alat musiknya, para prajurit menikmati alunan musik indahnya. Setelah Cai Wenji memainkan alat musiknya, para prajurit memberikan tepuk tangan yang membuat Cai Wenji senang, tapi tidak sepenuhnya senang.

Para prajurit pun bubar dan menikmati makanan mereka dan mengobrol sepuas mereka seperti tak ada habisnya.

Cai Wenji lalu meletakkan alat musiknya tersebut disampingnya dan termenung. Dia mengambil napas dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan lembut.

_'Aku merasa lelah ... Nona Xujie dimana ya? Apa dia masih-...' _sahutnya dalam hati, lalu Cai Wenji menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu Cai Wenji mengarahkan matanya ke Cao Cao, pria yang disebut _'Hero of Chaos" _itu sedang duduk di kursi tahtanya.

"Nona Cai Wenji?" sapa seorang pria berambut pirang.

"Eh? Tuan Guo Jia? ... Dimana Nona Xujie?"

"Oh, Xujie ... dia ... sedang tidur dikamarnya."

"Begitu... Jadi Nona Xujie tidak menghadiri perayaan ini ya..."

"...Yah." Lalu Guo Jia duduk disampingnya.

"..."

"..."

"...Apa Nona Xujie masih sedih karena Tuan Xun Yu yang sudah meninggal?"

"Entahlah, tapi ..." lalu Guo Jia membayangkan Xujie yang tersenyum padanya. "...kurasa... masih..."

"... Saya khawatir ..."

"...Saya juga..."

"... Mengapa Tuan Cao Cao memutuskan untuk mengeksekusinya?"

"Entahlah..."

"Saya harap dia akan baikan besok..."

"Saya juga berharap begitu..."

"Apa dia baru saja tidur? Saya ingin melihat keadaannya, saya dengar dia terluka..."

"Tadi kami baru saja pulang dari makam ayahnya. Mungkin dia sudah tidur karena kelelahan. Lebih baik besok saja..."

"Oh... Saya mengerti..."

.

.

Lalu pintu terbuka dengan pelan, dan muncul perempuan berambut coklat panjang dan membawa pedang.

"Nona Xujie!" sahut Cai Wenji dengan senang. "Eh..." Ekspresinya langsung berubah karena melihat Xujie membawa pedangnya.

"Xujie...? Kau tidak istirahat? Kenapa kau membawa pedang?" sahut Guo Jia kebingungan.

Rambut Xujie yang biasanya diikat, sekarang dilepas begitu saja. Para praurit saling berbisik-bisik karena Xujie yang datang dengan berpakaian baju perangnya (tidak memakai armor).

"...enyahlah..." gumamnya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu mulai kebingungan. Lalu Cao Cao berdiri dari kursi tahtanya.

"Tangkap dia..."

"T-tuan Cao Cao?! Apa yang Tuan-..." sahut Cai Wenji.

"Menjauhlah darinya, Nona Cai Wenji..." sahut Cao Cao.

"K-kenapa...?"

Para prajurit yang ada didalam ruangan kebingungan, tak tau harus berbuat apa, karena Xujie adalah bagian dari Wei. Bukan hanya itu, para prajurit Wei tidak tega menangkap perempuan yang baru saja kehilangan orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Jika dia ditangkap dan dibunuh sekarang juga. Apakah mereka tidak akan merasa bersalah? Kenapa mereka lebih memilih 'kepatuhan'?

"Jangan membuatku mengulang kata-kataku..."

"Ba-baik, Tuan Cao Cao!" Para prajurit pun mematuhi perintahnya.

"Tuan Cao Cao, dia adalah calon istriku! Apa yang akan Tuan lakukan?!" tanya Guo Jia.

"Kau tidak dengar katanya tadi? Dia adalah pengkhianat Wei." sahut Cao Cao dengan tenang.

'Tadi Guo Jia ingat kalau Xujie tadi bergumam, 'Enyahlah' ... Lalu Guo Jia mengarahkan pandangannya ke Xujie. Yang dikepung oleh para prajurit Wei.

"XUJIE!" teriak Guo Jia.

"Guo Jia, kalau kau menolongnya. Kau juga kuanggap sebagai pengkhianat Wei..."

"...!"

.

.

"Haaa!" teriak salah satu prajurit yang meyerang Xujie.

Tapi dengan mudahnya Xujie menghindari serangannya dan tidak segan-segan membunuh prajurit tersebut. Darah mengenai pipinya Xujie dan membasahi pedangnya.

Melihat tindakan Xujie, tubuh Cai Wenji bergematar dan tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan oleh Xujie. "N-nona Xujie..."

Xujie mengarahkan matanya pada Cai Wenji. Matanya berubah...

Mata Cai Wenji membesar. Lalu dia melihat seorang prajurit yang berniat meyerang Xujie. "Xujie! AWAS!" teriak Cai Wenji.

Tak sempat Cai Wenji mengatakannya, Xujie langsung menusuk prajurit itu dan mengeluarkan pedangnya dari tubuh prajurit tersebut.

"XUJIE! HENTIKAN!" teriak Guo Jia yang berniat mendekati Xujie.

Xujie langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke Guo Jia... dan menggoresi pipinya.

Xujie terkejut dan berhenti menyerang. Prajurit lainnya kebingungan dan berhenti. Airmata mengalir dari mata Xujie. Tangannya melepaskan pedangnya.

Dan Xujie langsung berlari keluar melewati jendela kaca besar dan membuat kaca itu pecah.

"XUJIE!"

* * *

-Mei Xujie POV-

Aku terus berlari dan air mataku tetap mengalir. Dan tidak sadar... Aku sampai di tepi jurang. Apa yang kulakukan?! Aku tidak bermaksud melukainya ... Tubuhku rasanya dikendalikan oleh seseorang, seperti boneka tali yang dikendalikan pemiliknya. Dia pasti ... membenciku dan menganggapku sebagai 'pengkhianat' Wei. Dan Nona Cai Wenji ... apa dia juga membenciku? Kurasa ... Iya. Karena Tuan Cao Cao sangat baik padanya, dan dia pastimemihaknya ... daripada aku...

Sekarang... Aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagi mereka ... Aku hanyalah seorang musuh bagi mereka dan pengkhianat ...

Tapi ... aku masih tidak terima, kalau ayah sudah mati! Dieksekusi oleh Cao Cao, dan aku tak mengetahui alasannya! Apa yang diinginkannya?! Apakah sejak awal aku tidak diterima di Wei?! Kenapa tidak menjelaskannya padaku?! Kenapa Cao Cao malah mengeksekusi ayahku?! Ayah tidak bersalah! Aku tetap tidak akan memaafkannya... Aku harus pergi dari Wei dan meninggalkan 'dia'

Dan sekarang ... 'dia' bukanlah calon suamiku ... Tapi ... musuhku. Tapi, saat aku melawannya nanti ... Apa aku sanggup membunuhnya? Dan Nona Cai Wenji ...

Ayah... kalau ayah masih hidup. Aku tidak akan seperti ini?! Sebenarnya kenapa aku hidup?! Kenapa kau membantuku? Kenapa aku diangkat sebagai anak?! Kenapa ayah mau menunjukku sebagai 'calon istri' Tuan Guo Jia?! Mereka ... Aku pun ... tidak tau apa-apa tentang diriku...

... Ayah ... Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Tentu saja aku tidak bisa kembali ke Wei. Aku belum mau mati...

...

Aku harus menemukan jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku itu. Aku akan pergi dari Wei dan mencari tempat yang lebih baik untukku.

Kulihat kalungku, aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi baginya. Jadi, aku tidak pantas menerima ini. Aku harus membuangnya ke jurang sungai ini ...

... Aku melihat kalung itu tenggelam ke dalam air sungai. Itu ... lebih baik...

"XUJIE!" tendengar suara pria sudah jelas kukenal.

Aku berniat melarikan diri. Karena ceroboh aku jatuh ke jurang ...

Apa aku ...akan mati ...?

"Xujie..!" teriakan itu semakin mendekat.

Tapi terlambat. Lagipula, mana ada musuh yang menolong musuhnya sendiri? Aku lebih baik mati daripada ditolong oleh ... musuhku.

Aku pun tenggelam ke dalam sungai, dimana kalungku ikut tenggelam sebelum aku.

Ayah... Apa aku akan bisa bertemu dengan ayah lagi? ... Sebentar lagi, aku akan bersamamu lagi ... Ayah...

Tunggu aku ...

* * *

-Guo Jia POV-

"XUJIE!" aku melihat Xujie yang terjatuh dari jurang. Aku ... terlambat ... Tidak ... Belum tentu, aku harus mencarinya! Karena aku berada di atas jurang, aku berlari dan mencari jalan ke sungai untuk menemukan Xujie.

Setelah sampai ditepi sungai, aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda Xujie. Sial! Aku tidak bisa melihat karena sekarang sudah larut malam! Apa ... dia tenggelam? Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa tubuhku tidak mau bergerak?! Kalau dia tidak diselamatkan ... dia akan ...

Kulihat di dekat bebatuan dekat sungai. Ada sebuah benda yang tersangkut disana. Aku mengambil benda itu dan ternyata benda itu adalah ...

.

Kalung dengan objek kupu-kupu biru ... Benda satu-satunya yang kuberikan padanya.

Xujie... Aku harus menolongnya sekarang juga.

"Tuan Guo Jia." seorang prajurit tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku. Semua prajuritku datang.

"Kami diminta Tuan Cao Cao untuk menjemput Anda..." sahut seorang prajurit.

Tidak ... Xujie membutuhkanku ... Ukh, kenapa tubuhku tak mau bergerak?! Aku harus menyelamtkannya, dia membutuhkanku atau dia akan ...

"Tuan Guo Jia..."

"...Baiklah..."

* * *

**Author's Note : **Oh my god! Apakah Female protagonist di fic ini akan mati?! Atau masih hidup? Kenapa Guo Jia tidak bisa menolongnya? Mwehehe! Jawabannya ada dichapter berikutnya! Aku harus siap-siap untuk Mid Semester! Belajar, belajar, belajar, dan belajar...

Gah! Sial! Aku tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran fisika! Matematika! Sejarah! DAN PKN! *DUAAAARRRR*

Emergency! Aku harus banyak-banyak membahas soal dan memahaminya! Siaaaallll! *antukin kepala*

Apalagi, para readers harus menunggu kurang lebih satu minggu untuk membaca chapter ke enam! Gomen nasai! Yurushite kudasai! Maaf! I'm sorry! I beg you forgiveness! *sujud berkali-kali*

Saya janji! Saya akan menamatkan fic ini sampai tamat! Eh... Tunggu dulu, jangan janji deh. Kalau aku tidak menepatinya nanti au berdosa... Tapi, aku akan benar-benar berniat menamatkannya! PASTI! PEGANG KATA-KATAKU! *cling*

Oke! Review ya! And wait for me~!

Adios!


	7. My New Purpose

**Author's note : **Huoooooaaaa!

¡hola, para pembaca! *terbakar, berendam ke kolam* Phew, karena saking capeknya gak ada kerjaan (itu kok capek) mending sambung aja fic-nya... Tapi jangan khawatir! Saya akan belajar dengan FULL besok! Dan kemungkinan fic ini bakal di update sabtu depan atau minggu depan! Alias tanggal 2 November / 3 November. Tentunya tahun 2013. Berbicara soal bulan November. Saya sedang gak sabaran untuk nonton Persona 3 The Movie : #1 Spring of Birth! Kyaaa~ Protagonist-nya cool banget! Suaranya smexy amat! :3 *nosebleed* Eh, tissue...

Dan ehem! Saya kasihan amat sama para reviewer yang nangis membaca karena Xujie mati. Tapi, apa benar Xujie benar-benar-benar-benar-benar (udahan!) mati? Kita lihat saja! Retsu go! XD

To Xtreme Guavaniko-san : Hm,... Bisa dibilang begitu, entah kenapa kata-kata itu muncul di kepala nee-chan... XD

To Evil Red Thorn-san : No worries, my dear! Aku gak bakalan tinggalkan fic ini! *thumb's up*

To Aiko Ishikawa-san : Bagiku, FISIKA yang paling sulit. Number one! *silau!*

Tehee! Kalian bertiga periview setia amat! Salut! :3

**Disclaimer : **Oke, bagi kalian yang lupa-lupa ingat, aku ulang sekali lagi. KOEI yang memiliki! Mempunyai! DYNASTY WARRIORS! *CTAAARR!*

**Warning : **Tobat dah ... Di chapter selanjutnya aku nggak bakalan buat warning lagi. Tapi saya katakan sekali lagi. Saya bukan penggemar Guo Jia. Dan maaf jika ada karakter yang sedikit/ lebih OOC. _Yurushite!_

* * *

Chapter 7 :

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

=Istana Xu Chang=

Guo Jia berlutut didepan Cao Cao yang duduk di kursi tahta. Matanya tertutup dan kepalanya menunduk.

"Berdirilah, Guo Jia."

Dengan begitu, Guo Jia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu berdiri.

"Tadi kau sempat memihak gadis itu daripada saya. Saya tanya sekali lagi, kau mau mengejar gadis itu ... Atau tetap tinggal di Wei, mematuhi perintahku, dan dianggap sebagai strategis Wei. Bukan pengkhianat... Apa jawabanmu, Guo Jia?"

"..."

"..."

"... Saya ...akan meneruskan jabatan saya sebagai strategis, Tuan Cao Cao."

Cao Cao tersenyum. "Hmph... Begitu. Jadi, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi strategis Wei SUNGGUHAN, benar?"

"Ya, Tuan Cao Cao..."

.

.

_'Xujie... Aku tau kalau kau pasti baik-baik saja. Aku yakin ... Kau pasti selamat. Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar kau berada di tempat lebih baik. Suatu hari nanti, dimana pun itu. Kita pasti ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi ... Dan bersama lagi. Dan aku masih ..._

_mencintaimu... Xujie...'_

* * *

-? POV- ON

...

Aku tak ingin membuka mataku. Aku ingin istirahat, tapi dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini, mana mungkin aku bisa tidur dengan damai? Terpaksa... Aku buka mataku pelan-pelan. Aku melihat matahari yang membuat mataku langsung tertutup, refleks...

Sudah sore? Berapa lama aku tertidur? Aku membuka mataku, tentu saja tidak menatap kelangit. Lalu aku menyentuh bajuku. Ternyata benar, dari ujung rambut sampai keujung kakiku sangat basah. Badanku terpuruk di atas tanah yang basah.

"Haaah... Sialan, rambutku jadi basah... dan berat."

Aku pun duduk, lalu melihat sekitar. Aku melihat sebuah desa yang ramai. Daripada kesana, lebih baik aku berteduh di bawah pohon, dan BINGO. Ketemu juga...

Aku pun berjalan, dan duduk bersandar dipohon tersebut. Lalu aku meletakkan telapak tanganku diatas dahiku. Panas sekali ... tambah lagi. Kepalaku terasa pusing luar biasa. Bagus, kalau sakit, aku akan tertidur lebih cepat.

Lalu aku menyentuh leherku. Heh, ternyata aku benar-benar membuangnya, tapi ... Apakah yang kulakukan waktu itu ... benar? Atau salah? Entahlah ... Aku tidak tau.

Tapi ... aku masih tidak akan memaafkan kumis-janggut sialan itu. Meng-eksekusi ayahku tanpa memberitahukanku.

.

Hmph ... Aku ingin cepat-cepat membunuhnya dan memanggal kepalanya.

-Mei Xujie POV- OFF

* * *

-Normal POV- ON

"Kakak!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mendekati gadis berambut hitam.

"Jangan berteriak, di istana..."

"Oh, maaf. Tadi sewaktu aku jalan-jalan ke desa. Aku melihat perempuan dengan rambut panjang lho! Lebih panjang daripada Tuan Zhou Yu! Kakak pasti tau dengannya!"

"EH?! Kamu melihatnya dimana?" teriak gadis itu.

"Woh, kakak jangan teriak. Tenang dulu."

"...ah iya. Jadi... kamu melihatnya dimana?"

"Di bawah pohon-..."

"Ayo kita langsung kesana!" sahut gadis berambut hitam sambil menarik adiknya itu.

"He? Kenapa kakak nggak sabaran sih? Aku bisa jalan sendiriiii!"

* * *

Dua gadis berbadan kecil itu berjalan dan saling menggenggam tangan.

"Dia 'kan..."

"Yup!"

Lalu gadis berambut pirang berlutut di hadapan gadis yang tertidur pulas dibawah pohon itu dan tersenyum. Lalu menarik kedua pipi gadis itu.

"HEI! BANGUN! DASAR XUJIE KURANG AJAR! TEGA SEKALI KAU MENENDANGKU WAKTU ITU!"

"He-hentikan, Xiao! Lagipula kamu yang duluan menyerangnya waktu itu!"

"HEI! KALAU MEMBANGUNKANKU YANG LEBIH LEMBUT DONG!" teriak gadis itu, sudah bangun dari mimpinya...

Dengan begitu, gadis berambut pirang itu melepaskan 'serangan'nya. Dan gadis yang sudah bangun itu menggosok kedua matanya dengan lengannya.

"Hei... Jangan katakan kita pernah bertemu...' sahut gadis itu dengan ekspresi WTF.

"Kita pernah bertemu di Xu Chang, sebagai musuh!" sahut gadis berambut pirang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi... Kita bukan musuh..."

"Kalian mau membunuhku karena telah menyakiti kalian waktu itu?" tanya gadis berambut panjang coklat itu dengan santai.

"A-apa? Ti-tidak! Mana mungkin kami membunuh orang yang sudah menyelamatkan kami!" sahut gadis berambut hitam dengan panik.

"Menyelamatkan kalian? Hei, kalian pasti sedang dicuci otak. Aku menyakiti kalian di Xu Chang bukan? Tapi, kenapa kau menyebutkannya 'Menyelamatkan'?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Aku akan menceritakkannya nanti. Ayo, ikut dengan kami."

"Aku menolak. Ini pasti perangkap..."

"Hahaha... Kamu belum berubah juga ya Xujie..." sahut gadis berambut pirang sambil tertawa kecil.

"'Belum berubah'? ... Tunggu, kalian mengenalku? Lalu kenapa aku tidak mengenal kalian?"

"Aaah! Xujie! Aku bilang akan ku jelaskan di istana! Dan jangan banyak tanya! Nanti aku akan ..."

"Akan apa?" tanya gadis berambut panjang dan adik dari gadis itu.

"Kenapa kalian bisa berbicara kompak seperti itu?! Yang penting sekarang ikut aku!"

"Haah... Aku tidak punya pilihan lain... Kalau kalian menipuku, aku nggak bakal segan-segan melukai kalian lho." sahut gadis berambut panjang coklat itu sambil mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Aku tidak akan menipumu, kok..."

"Oke, aku pegang kata-kata kalian. Kalian tidak akan bisa menariknya lagi."

"Untuk apa?" tanya gadis berambut pirang.

"Hei! Berbicaranya nanti! Kalian ini..."

"Ya ya ya... Oke, nona."

"Jangan panggil aku 'nona'!"

"..."

.

-Normal POV- END

* * *

-Mei Xujie POV- ON

.

_Oke, saat ini aku sangat penasaran. Dari mana mereka tau namaku? Bagaimana mereka tau sifatku? Padahal sewaktu kami bertarung di Xu Chang aku tidak pernah memperkenalkan namaku dengan formal di depan mereka. Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang mereka. Nah, tapi kenapa mereka tau denganku? Dan bla bla bla ... Pikiranku kacau sekali._

Saat berjalan di koridor istana yang tentu saja tidak pernah kudatangi, aku melihat seorang pria yang berbadan tinggi dan berambut panjang hitam yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Dia menatapku dengan wajah marah. "Kau..."

"Tunggu dulu, Tuan. Biar aku yang bicara dulu..." sahutku. Kali ini laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menatapku dengan wajah bingung. Bagus...

"Waktu itu, kau meyelamatkan gadis berambut pirang ini 'kan?" sahutku sambil menunjuk gadis berambut pirang disampingku. "Kakiku waktu itu bergerak secara refleks, Anda mengerti?"

"Aah... Jangan bohong, Xujie." kata gadis berambut pirang itu sambil menarik sebelah pipiku.

"Tolong jangan percaya, dia sedang berhalusinasi ..." sahutku dengan tenang.

"Xujie...!" 'serangannya' semakin membuat pipiku sakit.

"Hei! Sakit! Lepaskan!"

Pria itu sekarang memasang wajah tidak berekspresi. "Aku ingin kau menjelaskannya pada Tuan Sun Quan dulu."

"Aku tidak mengenalnya... Namanya seperti merek air minum ..." Gah! Mulutku bergerak sendiri!

"...?" Mereka bertiga mulai menatapku bingung.

"... He-hei... Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?!"

"Oh ... Tidak. Hanya saja kau lebih aneh dari yang dulu, Xujie..." sahut perempuan berambut hitam.

"Kalian mengenalnya? Dia 'kan yang menyerang kalian sewaktu di Xu Chang 'kan?"

"Yup! Bukan hanya itu! Kami juga pernah bertemu sebelum kita bertemu, Zhou Yu!" sahut gadis berambut pirang.

"Begitu ... Yang penting... Kau harus menjelaskannya pada Tuan Sun Quan." sahut pria itu.

_Nama yang aneh ... Padahal itu 'kan nama orang China, bukan orang lua_r _di luar China._ _Lagi-lagi otakku membuat ulah yang gak jelas._

* * *

Akhirnya kami tiba tempat kami bertemudan berjumpa dengan orang yang namanya Sun Quan itu. Mereka bilang dia pemimpin Wu, ya? Aku **terpaksa** berlutut. Dan menundukkan kepala kebawah.

"Siapa namamu? Dan apa maumu?" sahut pria yang menurut batinku adalah Sun Quan.

"Namaku Mei Xujie. Saya ingin menjadi bagian dari Wu, Tuan."

"... Kau berasal dari Wei 'kan?"

"Benar, Tuan."

"Apa kau... yang merencanakan untuk membunuh kakakku sewaktu di Xu Chang?"

"... Kakak Tuan? Maksud Tuan, sewaktu di Xu Chang. Pria yang terkena panah..." sahutku sambil mengangkat kepala.

"Ya..."

"Sejujurnya, tidak Tuan."

"Lalu? Kau tau siapa yang melakukannya?"

"...Ayahku... Xun Yu."

"Oh, Xun Yu. Aku dengar dia sudah dieksekusi..."

"Benar... Tuan..."

"Apa alasanmu untuk bergabung dengan kami?"

"... Saya ingin memenggal kepala Cao Cao. Karena dia-lah yang mengeksekusi ayahku..."

"Balas dendam ya..."

"... Bisa dikatakan begitu, Tuan."

"Dan... saya ingin mengetahui diri saya yang sebenarnya, karena mereka..." sahutku sambil melihat kearah perempuan yang berambut hitam dan pirang. "... mengetahui sesuatu tentang diriku."

"..." aku bisa melihat kalau dia tersenyum. "Kau diterima... Nona Mei Xujie. Selamat datang di Wu. Berdirilah."

Aku pun berdiri dan menundukkan kepalaku. "Terima kasih, Tuan."

* * *

Saat berjalan koridor, gadis yang selalu berdua seperti saudara itu mengantarkanku ke kamar baruku.

"Oh ya, nama kalian siapa?" tanyaku.

"NAMAKU?! X-Xujie... Kau tidak mengenal kami?" sahut gadis berambut hitam dengan sedih.

"Eh? Memangnya kita pernah ketemu?" tanya gadis berambut pirang.

"Xiao?! Kau juga lupa ingatan?! Oh tuhan... Apa yang terjadi?" sahut gadis itu dengan histeris.

"Aku bercanda kok, Kak."kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"AKU, BUTUH, NAMA." sahutku putus-putus. Seperti mengurus anak bayi saja...

"Sepertinya kamu benar-benar lupa ingatan, Xujie..." sahut gadis itu sambil menghela napas panjang. "Aku Da Qiao."

"Dan aku Xiao Qiao!"

"Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao. Jadi kalian memang saudara ya..."

"Ternyata benar lupa ingatan..." sahut gadis bernama Da Qiao itu dengan nada suram.

"Oh, aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan namaku 'kan? Kalian 'kan sudah tau banyak tentangku. Jadi..."

.

.

.

"...bisakah kalian menjelaskannya padaku?"

* * *

**Author's Note : **Hore! Xujie masih hidup! Terus... apalagi ya? Hore! Kita bakalan tau masa lalu Xujie! Dan ... apa lagi ya? Tidak ada lagi? Oke... C'est magnifique...

Ehem, saya besok akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menghadapi pertarungan MID SEMESTER 1 (walah... pertarungan?) Jadi, tunggu saya seminggu lagi ya! Atashi ganbarimasu! Wish me luck, please? *puppy eyes*

Oh iya, kata Xujie, nama Sun Quan kayak merek air minum 'kan? Ingat saja *QUA ... (gak perlu di sensor...)

Xujie karena tau banyak kata-kata aneh, karena ulah saya! Makanya, cuma iseng-iseng aja...

Xujie : KAU!

Blossom : Yeah! Ada apa!

Xujie : Hentikan tindakan isengmu itu! Aku tidak butuh kata-kata meyakinkan tapi tidak meyakinkan itu!

Blossom : Ho! Ne peut pas! Tidak bisa! De toute façon, review please! XD


	8. Love

**A/N : **Ciao! Para pembaca nan setia! Long time no see! Bla bla bla! Ah... udahan curhatnya. Kita pindah ke pembalasan review! (TAA DAA-!)

To xtreme guavaniko-san :

Pertanyaan Wa-san akan di jawab disini, kok! Keep READING! (n.n)/

To Evil Red Thorn-san :

*mungut sampah* Ingat ikrar hidup bersih dong mbak... XD  
Just kiddin'! KEEP REVIEW~

To Aiko Ishikawa-san :

Jadi cinCao ya... Aku gak mau makan... Gak enak... Isinya Cao Cao semua... Ew!  
Cao Cao : APUAAA?!  
Blossom : Om jenggot tuli ya? *deathglare*  
Cao Cao : GLEKK *nelan ludah*

To BlackKnight92-san :

Selamat datang! Lumayan sih...Wokh! Fisika itu yang PAAAAAALING SUSAH! Menurut saya... *sweatdrop*Jawabannya ada disini! Setajam... Senjata Yuno Gasai!  
Yuno Gasai : GYAHAHAHA! Yuki~  
Blossom : GYAAAA! SEREM! *cari tempat lain buat ngetik fic*

Btw, aku udah menukar Genre dengan characters-nya. Genre-nya udah betul gak? Kalau belum beri tau oke? *puppy eyes*

Terus, aku udah buat gambarnya Xujie! Lalu aku.. uh *blush*  
Pe-pengen buat gambar Xujie dengan Guo Jia... Ba-baka! Aku bukannya suka sama Guo Jia kok! Cu-cuma. ... pengen belajar buat gambar laki-laki... Cuma itu.

Aku juga harus cari gambar Guo Jia, aku gak tahan ngeliatnya ... (T/./T)

. Dan juga, seperti chapter yang satu ini lumayan panjang. Mungkin...

* * *

Chapter 8 : Love

.

.

.

Di kamar baruku, aku duduk dikursi. Menghadap gadis bersaudara ini. Gadis berambut hitam, Da Qiao duduk diatas kursi di sebelahku. Dan Xiao Qiao, gadis ceria itu duduk di sebelah kakaknya.

"...Da Qiao, sebelumnya ada yang aku katakan." sahutku.

"Apa itu Xujie?" tanya Da Qiao.

"Sewaktu di Xu Chang... Pria yang menggunakan dua buah tonfa besar itu... Suamimu, ya 'kan?" sahutku sambil mengarahkan mata coklatku ke arah Da Qiao.

"..." Da Qiao melihat kebawah dan menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat di atas pahanya. Sudah jelas, kalau dia sangat sedih.

"Aku minta maaf. Bukan aku yang memerintahkan pasukan panah untuk membunuh suamimu. Tapi... yang melakukannya adalah ayahku... Aku minta maaf." sahutku sambil berlutut di hadapannya.

"X-Xujie!" seru Da dan Xiao yang mendekatiku. "Xujie... Aku... aku tidak menyalahkanmu maupun ayahmu." sahut Da Qiao sambil menahan tangisannya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Da Qiao.

"Da Qiao..."

"...Itu... sudah terjadi... dan... aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mengubah takdir. Dan... Tuan Sun Ce. Sudah berada di tempat yang lebih baik... Tempat yang lebih damai daripada di sini..."

"Kakak..."

"...Karena itulah Xujie. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, dan aku tidak menyalahkan ayahmu. Dan aku tidak menyalahkan apapun. Takdir... tidak bisa dihindari..." sahut Da Qiao sambil tersenyum lembut.

Akupun berdiri dan kembali duduk. Dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih..." sahutku.

"Dan ... Xiao Qiao, aku minta maaf karena menendangmu waktu itu. Aku tidak tau kalau-..."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Xujie! Seperti kata kakak, itu sudah terjadi. Kita gak bisa mengubahnya, ya 'kan?" sahut Xiao ceria dan tersenyum lebar.

"Yah..."

Dan... suasananya mulai canggung. Aku baru sadar bajuku yang sedang kupakai sudah kering. Padahal aku belum menjemurnya. Lebih baik besok saja ceritanya.

"Um... Da, Xiao. Sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik kalian kembali ke kamar kalian." sahutku sambil menggaruk pipiku.

"Eh.. Bagaimana dengan..." sahut Da Qiao cemas.

"Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Oh, baiklah... Kalau begitu kami kembali dulu. Selamat malam Xujie."

"Selamat malam, Xujie!"

"Ya, selamat malam..."

* * *

Setelah aku mandi dan memasang pakaian untuk tidurku, serba putih. Aku menyisir rambutku dan duduk di depan cermin.

_Akhirnya... Aku meninggalkan 'dia'. Padahal aku hanya bermaksud untuk membunuh pria jenggot kumis tua itu. Dan aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukainya..._

_Ah... masa bodoh. Bisa jadi kalau 'dia' hanya pura-pura 'kan. Dan... Seperti kata Da Qiao 'Yang sudah terjadi kita tidak bisa mengubahnya dan menerimanya, itulah takdir'..._

Setelah kusisir rambutku, lalu kukepang rambutku.

_Nona Cai Wenji, apa aku juga menganggapnya sebagai musuhku? Entahlah... Karena sifatnya yang polos, lembut dan baik itu. Aku tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai musuh._

_... oh ya. Dia pernah menulis sebuah lirik lagu. Tapi, aku tidak membawa gulungannya. Apa aku masih ingat dengan liriknya?_

Aku berdiri lalu berjalan ke jendela. Kubuka jendelanya dan membiarkan angin masuk ke kamarku.

"Uwaaa... Dingin!"

Aku mencoba mengabaikan dinginnya hari ini. Dan aku menghela nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Aku menutup mata dan aku mulai bernyanyi.

_Saita no no hana yo  
Aa douka oshiete okure  
Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte  
Arasou no deshou?_

_Rin to saku hana yo  
Soko kara nani ga mieru  
Hito wa naze yurushiau koto  
Dekinai no deshou?_

_Ame ga sugite natsu wa  
Ao wo utsushita  
Hitotsu ni natte  
Chiisaku yureta  
Watashi no mae de  
Nani mo iwazu ni_

_Karete yuku tomo ni  
Omae wa nani wo omou  
Kotoba wo motanu sono ha de  
Nanto ai wo tsutaeru_

_Natsu no hi wa kagette  
Kaze ga nabiita  
Futatsu kasanatte  
Ikita akashi wo  
Watashi wa utaou  
Na mo naki mono~ _

_no tame..._

Tidak terasa. Air mata keluar dari mata kiriku. Kenapa aku menangis? Apa karena liriknya?

...di liriknya : "Kenapa orang-orang saling menyakiti dan saling bertengkar?"

Benar juga, di dunia yang penuh kekacauan ini. Kenapa mereka berperang? Dan saling menyakiti?

Dan : "kenapa orang-orang tidak mau saling memaafkan?"

...Memaafkan. Jawabannya karena mereka adalah musuh? Seperti... aku dan 'dia'...? Bukan...

Coba dipikir-pikir, kenapa aku tidak mau memaafkan Cao Cao? Jawabannya : karena dia mengeksekusi ayahku dan tidak memberitahuku apa alasannya. Dan 'dia' tidak bersalah, nona Cai Wenji juga tidak bersalah. Tapi, apa mereka mau memaafkanku? Aku tidak tahu, mana mungkin aku bisa baca pikiran mereka?

Sudah larut malam saja ya. 'Waktu memang cepat berjalan, dan tidak bisa dihentikan.'... Seperti kata ayah dulu...

Haah... Lebih baik aku tidak perlu berpikir yang tidak kuinginkan. Aku harap mereka mau memaafkanku dengan sepenuh hati...

Lalu aku menidurkan tubuhku di atas kasur.

.

.

Tapi... Entah kenapa. Mataku terasa tidak mau ditutup. Apa karena tadi aku sudah tidur sampai sore? Ya ampun... Lalu, bagaimana caranya ya. Supaya aku bisa tertidur?

Oke, aku miringkan tubuhku.

...

...

Masih belum...

Lalu kumiringkan ke arah yang berlawanan.

...

...

Sial... Ayolah mata! Tertutuplah! TUTUP! TUTUP! TUTUP! KUBILANG TUTUP!

...

...

...

"GAH!" teriakku. Lalu aku langsung menutup mulutku.

Uh-oh. Bisa-bisa penghuni istana terdengar dengan teriakkanku barusan.

.

Oke, kau menang 'mata'. Hari ini kalian bisa melihat pemandangan pada malam hari.

* * *

Aku keluar dari kamar dan berjalan-jalan alias keliling dalam istana.

Saat aku berjalan, seorang prajurit yang sedang berbicara dengan prajurit yang satu lagi. Mereka menyadariku dan segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat malam, Nona Mei Xujie."

"Oh ya... Selamat malam."

"Mengapa Nona belum tidur?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin berkeliling. Aku belum mau tidur... Daagh.." kenapa aku terus terang? Aku pun pergi dan melanjutkan mengelilingi istana.

.

.

.

_Aku menemukan sebuah taman kecil. Disana tersedia kursi kayu panjang disana dan air mancur yang terletak di tengah taman. Pohon-pohon persik dan pohon sakura yang berbunga pink. Dan aku merasakan hawa angin yang lembut yang sejuk... tapi juga membuat tubuhku kedinginan._

_Aku ingin makan buah persik. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu lapar, lebih baik aku lanjutkan kelilingnya._

.

.

.

_Aku melihat sebuah sungai yang luas, seperti aku pernah melihat sungai ini. Dimana ya? Oh ya, disini adalah tempat dimana Qiao bersaudara itu menemukanku. Ternyata... aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup dan besok, aku akan mengetahui diriku saat bertemu dengan Qiao bersaudara itu. Apa itu artinya, aku juga dizinkan untuk membunuh Cao Cao? Mana kutahu, aku 'kan tidak tau segalanya. Cuma Tuhan yang tau, Tuhan sudah mengaturnya dan sudah mengetahuinya. Yang hanya kulakukan hanyalah terus kedepan dan tidak melihat kebelakang. Yang dulu sudah menjadi sejarah..._

_Hm? Aku melihat seseorang ditepi sungai? Satu perempuan dan satu pria. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggung mereka. Tunggu dulu, perempuan itu 'kan..._

_Xiao Qiao._

_Dan pria itu... Tuan Zhou Yu?_

_Sedang apa mereka? Apa aku harus mendekati mereka dan menyapa mereka? Hei, jangan! Lebih baik biarkan saja. Kalau iya, aku mengganggu momen suami-istri itu. _

_Gwaah... Dingin sekali, lebih baik aku pakai pakaian yang hangat._

...

...

_Suami...istri..._

Aku melihat Tuan Zhou Yu memegang bahu Xiao Qiao agar bisa mendekatinya. Xiao Qiao tersenyum lebar dan mukanya merona merah. Dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahunya.

...

_Apa itu namanya suami-istri yang saling mencintai? Cinta...?_

_Sedikit demi sedikit aku jadi mengerti apa itu 'Cinta'. Dan apa 'dia'... G-Guo Jia mencintaiku? ...Uh. Itu pertanyaan yang paling sulit. Mana mungkin aku bisa baca isi hatinya?_

_Tapi... aku sudah berpisah dengannya. Aku aku masih ada hubungannya dengan 'dia'? Kenapa 'takdir' memutuskan untuk memisahkan kami berdua? Apa kami tidak bisa dikatakan ... saling mencintai?_

_Aaaah! Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak tahu! _

_..._

_Tapi, apa benar kalau 'saling mencintai' itu adalah saling menyayangi orang yang kita cintai, dan menjaga mereka agar hidup mereka senang tanpa menyesali apapun._

_Begitu ya... Aku mengerti._

_..._

_Apa kami bisa bertemu lagi? Aku harap iya. Dan aku harap nona Cai Wenji mau memaafkanku. Dan Guo Jia juga mau memaafkanku..._

_._

_Fuuh! Anginnya semakin lama semakin dingin! Lebih baik aku tidur!_

* * *

Paginya...

Aku bangun diatas kasur baruku. Anginnya yang sangat dingin karena jendelanya lupa kututup saking mengantuknya tadi malam.

Badanku digulung dengan selimut, dan membuat alas kasurnya berantakan. Astaga, padahal aku tidak pernah tidur seperti ini.

Akupun berusaha untuk duduk, sulit sekali karena badanku tergulung dengan selimut. Seperti cacing saja! Hei, aku ini manusia!

Lalu kubuka selimutku dan membersihkan kasur yang berantakan tersebut. Dan langsung berangkat mandi.

Setelah itu, aku berjalan ke jendala. Baru sadar, aku melihat seekor burung merpati.

"Yaa, selamat pagi."

Burung itu lalu terbang ke bahuku. Lalu aku melihat sesuatu di kaki burung itu, seperti kertas kecil.

TOKK TOKK TOKK.

"Selamat pagi, Xujie! Sudah bangun 'kan?" terdengar suara Xiao Qiao (yang sudah jelas berdiri di depan pintu kamarku).

"Oh ya!"

Walaupun aku sedang berjalan pun, burung itu belum mau pergi. Mungkin aku harus mengambil kertasnya.

Lalu kuambil kertas yang diikat dikakinya. Lalu, burung berbulu putih itu pun terbang dan pergi.

Apa isi kertas ini? Apa ada orang yang mengirim surat padaku?

"Xujie~! Dibuka dong!"

"Oh ya ya!" Lalu kumasukkan kertas itu didalam kantong bajuku dan dengan segera membuka kunci dan kubuka pintu kamarku.

"Pagi, Xujie! Gimana dengan tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

"Jujur saja, tidak..."

"Oh, apa karena kasurnya tidak empuk? Melihatnya saja terlihat empuk sekali" sahutnya sambil meloncat ke atas kasurku. "Empuk~!"

"Bukan itu, tadi malam aku lupa menutup jendela, jadi... begitulah. Aku ceroboh sekali...Haha." sahutku.

"He~ begitu ya! Kakak bilang aku itu orangnya juga ceroboh! Kita sama ya!" sahutnya sambil tertawa polos.

"Jujur saja, kalau dibandingkan denganmu. Kau jauuuuh lebih ceroboh daripada aku."

"Jahat amat sih..." sahutnya ngambek sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Cuma bercanda..." sahutku sambil tertawa. Xiao Qiao pun ikut tertawa.

Setelah puas tertawa, Xiao Qiao pun memotong pembicaraan.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa, kakak bilang, kak Da akan menunggumu ditaman! Xujie tau dimana 'kan?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu..."

"Kamu kok gak yakin gitu?" sahutnya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"He? Tidak juga."

"Hum~ Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di taman!" kata Xiao Qiao sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

"Oke..."

.

... Aku tahu kok. Mana mungkin aku pergi ketaman dengan baju seperti ini...

* * *

Aku pun berjalan dan tanpa ada keraguan, aku menemukan tamannya. Aku menemukan Da Qiao yang duduk di atas kursi kayu.

"Pagi, Da Qiao."

Da Qiao menoleh dan tersenyum kecil, "Selamat pagi, Xujie! Tidur nyenyak tadi malam?"

Aku pun duduk disebelahnya. "Tidak juga, tadi malam anginnya dingin banget. Ngomong-ngomong, mana Xiao Qiao?" sahutku sambil clingak clinguk.

"Xiao sedang membantu Tuan Zhou Yu bekerja. Karena seminggu lagi, Wu akan berencana menyerang Xiang Yang untuk melawan Wei..."

_Melawan... Wei...?_

"O-oh begitu, ternyata Xiao Qiao rajin juga ya..."

Da Qiao tertawa kecil, "Kulihat dia tadi pagi, dia sangat ceria, lebih dari biasanya! Melihatnya ceria seperti itu, aku juga ikut senang!"

"Ya... Xiao Qiao itu orangnya asyik..."

"...Um, Xujie? Apa kamu sudah mau mendengarkannya?"

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja." sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah..."

* * *

_FLASH BACK... 2 tahun yang lalu.  
_

_Da Qiao's POV_

_._

_._

_Desa kami dibakar karena ulah Dong Zhuo. Aku dan Xiao Qiao ditangkap oleh Dong Zhuo, ayah kami berusaha melindungi kami berdua. Tapi... ayah dibunuh...  
_

_Kami dibawa ke istana yang tidak kami kenal._

_Di ruang tahta, Dong Zhuo yang didampingi Lu Bu, Zhang Liao, Chen Gong, Diao Chan dan juga ... Mei Xujie._

_Dong Zhuo berdiri dari kursi tahtanya dan mendekati kami dengan wajah gembira. (yang mana menurut Da Qiao menjijikkan.)_

_ Dong Zhuo tertawa, "HAHAHA! Jadi kalianlah Qiao bersaudara ya hah?! Hahaha! Aku sangat menantikan kalian!" Sahutnya sambil berjalan mendekatiku dan memegang daguku dengan kasar._

_"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriakku sambil menamparnya._

_Lalu mimik wajahnya bertukar, sangat marah. "Grr... Dasar tidak tau diuntung!" Lalu dengan keras dia menamparku dengan tangan yang besarnya itu dan membuatku terjatuh._

_"Kakak!" Xiao Qiao mendekatiku dan membantuku._

_"Aku langsung muak dengan kalian! Mei Xujie! Bawa mereka ke penjara!" perintah Dong Zhou sambil kembali berjalan ke kursi tahta sambil kesal dan marah._

_"Baik..." Xujie menjawabnya dengan tenang._

_Xujie mendekatiku. "Ayo..." sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum lembut._

_Walaupun musuh, kami merasa tenang karena saat itu Xujie tersenyum pada kami._

* * *

_Setibanya di penjara, Xujie berbisik kepada kami. "Tidak usah khawatir... Kalian sebentar lagi ... akan aman."_

_Lalu Xujie pergi. Dan seorang prajurit membawa kami kedalam penjara dan mengunci penjaranya._

_"Tunggu dulu...!" teriak Xiao Qiao sambil memegang penjaranya._

_"Hei, diam kau!" bentak prajurit tersebut._

_Lalu, Xiao Qiao berjalan pelan ke arahku. "Kakak... Dia itu siapa? Apa maksud kata-katanya tadi?"_

_"Aku juga tidak mengerti..."_

* * *

**A/N : **Sakiitt! Bahuku sakit! Sakit! S-A-K-I-T!

Sampai disini dulu ya! Besok aku akan melanjutkannya!

Gomen! Jangan siksa diriku! Kasihan bahuku~ *puppy eyes*

Aku AKAN melanjutkannya besok! Beneran! Pegang kata-kataku! Oke?

See ya tomorrow! (/n.n)/


	9. Signs of 'him'

**A/N : **Bonjour! Seperti kataku kemarin, aku melanjutkannya! *applause*

Oke, ada pesan dari para reviewer.

To Evil Red Thorn-san : Gak usah minta maaf, mbak. Dong Zhuo 'kan orangnya kayak gitu... (kayak ibu2 ngegosip)

To xtreme guavaniko-san : Wokh! Pencemaran udaraaa! GOHOKK! es Bee Yee sialan! GAAAH! *gajedotkom*

.

Oh yeah, Evil-san di review-nya berkata *ambil rekaman eMPe tri* : "Evil harap Xujie gak digrepe-grepe sama Dong Zhuo..."

Jawabannya : Masih menjadi sebuah misteri. GYAHAHAHAHAHA! *kenapa ni anak ketawa?*

* * *

Chapter 9 : Signs of 'him'

.

.

.

_-**Da Qiao's POV : ON-**_

_Malamnya..._

_Aku dan Xiao Qiao tertidur karena saking letihnya. Lalu aku mendengar suara yang tidak kuinginkan._

_JLEBB.. SRRING!  
_

_BRUKK..._

_Aku bangun dari lantai batu dan menggosok mataku dengan jari punggung tanganku. Aku melihat seorang prajurit yang bertugas mengawasi kami. Tertidur diatas lantai batu ini... Tidak... dia... mati... Darah membasahi lantai batu ini dan untungnya tidak masuk ke dalam penjara. Lalu, aku melihat seorang perempuan yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Dia membawa pedang dan pedangnya tersebut basah karena darah._

_Perempuan itu mendekat dan membuka kunci penjara kami._

_Lalu, dia membuka pintu penjaranya dan memasukkan kepalanya terlebuh dahulu. Dia tersenyum melihat ke arahku. Tapi, darah yang mengenai wajahnya yang tersenyum itu membuatku takut.  
_

_"Kalian bisa keluar dari sini. Ikut denganku." sahutnya dengan tenang._

_"A-anu... Darah di pipimu..."_

_"Oh... Maaf..." Lalu dia pun menghapus darah dipipinya dengan sarung tangannya. "Apa darahnya sudah hilang?"_

_"S-sudah.."_

_"Kalau begitu... bisa kau bangunkan adikmu? Kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Kita harus keluar dari sini..." sahutnya sambil menunjuk Xiao Qiao yang tertidur di sampingku._

_Dia bilang... keluar dari sini? Dia ingin menyelamatkan kami...? Tapi.. dia 'kan..._

_"Anu... Bisa kah kamu membangunkannya? Kita harus cepat!"sahutnya._

_"Ba-baik!"_

_Akupun menggoyangkan bahu Xiao Qiao. "Xiao ... Xiao Qiao... Bangun..."_

_"Ngh... Kak Da? Ada apa?" Lalu Xiao Qiao pun duduk dan menggoso kedua matanya. Dan dia langsung terkejut melihat perempuan yang ingin menyelamatkan kami itu._

_"Maaf mengganggu tidur kalian, aku akan membebaskan kalian..."_

_Kami tidak punya pilihan selain mengikutinya._

* * *

_Kami sedang berjalan di koridor. Xiao Qiao memeluk erat lenga kiriku dengan erat. Dan terus berjalan._

_Tiba-tiba, dua orang prajurit muncul._

_"Nona Mei Xujie?"_

_"Hei! Mereka 'kan-..." Perempuan itu langsung berlari kearah prajurit itu dan menusuknya._

_JLEEBB_

_Dan dia langsung menarik pedangnya kembali. SRRINGG_

_Dan... prajurit itu mati..._

_"HU-HUWAA-..." Lagi, dia langsung menusuk prajurit yang satu lagi yang hampir berteriak ketakutan._

_SRINGG. Membuang darah dipedangnya dan memasukkan sarungnya yang ada di pinggangnya. Lalu aku mendengar dia berbisik : "Maaf..."_

_Lalu, perempuan itu meolehkan kepalanya ke kami dan tersenyum. Tapi, itu membuat Xiao Qiao semakin ketakutan dan berdiri dibelakangku dan memegang erat kedua bahuku. Aku bisa merasakannya kalau dia gemetar ketakutan._

_"Xiao..."_

_Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya untuk membaca mimik wajahnya. Karena poninya menutupi matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya kebawah. Tidak melihat kearahku. Apa kami harus melarikan diri dari tempat ini **tanpa **bantuannya?_

_Lalu, aku kembali menolehkan ke arah perempuan tadi. Dia tidak melihat kearahku, dan hanya menghela napas panjang._

_"Ayo... Ikut denganku... Kalian akan selamat... Percayalah padaku..."_

_Kata-kata itu semakin membuatku ragu, tapi kalau kami pergi dari sini tanpa bantuan darinya. Kemungkinan besar, kami akan ditemukan dan kembali ditangkap. Tapi kalau dia hanya bersandiwara, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Apa yang harus kulakukan...?_

_"Hei...! Ayo cepat!"  
_

_"Ah... um... Ba-baik..." Lebih baik, aku mengikutinya..._

_Saat di koridor. Kami menemukan jalan buntu. Perempuan itu mendekat ke tembok batu itu dan menyentuhnya... Lalu menekannya._

_Tembok itu dengan pelan, sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Jalan rahasia...!_

_"Yuk..."_

_"U-um..." Aku mengangguk dan Xiao Qiao ikut mengangguk.  
_

_Kami masuk kedalam dan tembok itu kembali __tertutup rapat. Kami terus berjalan ke dalam._

___"A-anu..."  
_

___"Hm?" dia menoleh kebelakang dan terus berjalan._

___"Kamu... 'kan..."_

___"Oh...ya, namaku Mei Xujie."_

___"Oh begitu... Lalu, kenapa... kamu membantu kami?"_

___"... Itu karena... kalian sama denganku..." dia kembali mengarahkan kepalanya ke depan._

___"Maksudmu...?"_

___"..." Dia tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan._

___"..." Aku terpaksa tidak menanyakan kembali. Sepertinya dia tidak mau mengatakan alasannya._

___Sesampainya, kami menaiki tangga dan dia yang duluan menaikinya. Lalu, dengan tangannya dia memukul tembok yang diatas kepalanya. Dan temboknya terbuka. Dia pun naik keatas dan membantu kami naik dari sana._

___"Nah, kalian bebas. Aku sudah menyiapkan kuda untuk kalian untuk pergi dari sini. Dan-..."_

___Lalu kami mendengar suaraorang banyak yang berteriak semangat. "OOOOOUU!"  
_

___"A-apa? Cepat sekali mereka datang?" Dia lalu berlari ketepi jurang dan melihat dari bawah. Kami pun ikut melihatnya._

___Ada banyak pasukan yang berlari dan menyerang istana Luo Yang. Mereka semua menggunakan armor biru.  
_

___"Wei..?!" sahutnya terkejut. "Kalian harus pergi dari sini! Cepat!"_

___"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu nona Xujie?" tanyaku panik._

___"Tidak usah khawatir denganku." Lalu dia berlari dan mengambil pedangnya. "Aku yakin pasti ada yang akan menolong kalian!"_

___"Tapi-..."_

___"CEPAAT!" bentaknya._

___"Ba-baik!" Aku dan Xiao Qiao pun menaiki kuda. _

___Lalu, Mei Xujie berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya pada kami. "Sampai jumpa lagi." sahutnya sambil tersenyum lembut._

___Kami pun ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Xujie!" teriak Xiao Qiao yang kembali ceria._

___Xujie terkejut melihat reaksi Xiao Qiao, karena Xiao Qiao yang dilihatnya sebelumnya. Sangat penakut dan diam. "Ya, sama-sama..." sahutnya. Lalu dia kembali berlari._

* * *

___Setelah kami sudah jauh dari istana Luo Yang. Kudanya berhenti._

___"Kakak? Kenapa berhenti?"_

___"Aku juga tidak tahu, kudanya tidak mau berjalan..." sahutku sambil menendang kudanya._

___Kudanya tiba-tiba memekik dan mengamuk. Dia mengangkat kedua kaki depannya dan membuat kami jatuh. "KYAAA!"_

___Lalu kami mendengar suara orang._

___"Hei, kau dengar sesuatu..." suaranya laki-laki._

___"Aku punya telinga... Tentu saja dengar!" bentak laki-laki itu terlihat kesal._

___Kami mulai panik dan mencoba menenangkan kudanya. "K-kuda baik, ayo cepat Xiao-WAAAA!" sahutku sambil mencoba menaiki kuda tapi gagal._

___"Hei, kau mendengarnya? Jangan-jangan mereka sudah ada disini?"_

___"Lebih baik kita periksa"_

___"Kakak..." Xiao Qiao pun mulai panik dan menangis._

___"Xiao Qiao, jangan menangis! Ayo kita sembu-..."_

___"Hei, tunggu dulu! Kalian Qiao bersaudara 'kan?" Gawat, padahal kami belum sempat sembunyi._

___Kami pun menoleh kebelakang dengan pelan._

___Dua orang pria dengan armor berwarna merah muncul dibelakang kami._

___"Eh... Kamu 'kan..." kata Xiao Qiao sambil menunjuk pria berambut panjang yang membawa tongkat panjang._

___"Xiao?" sahutku sambil menoleh ke arah Xiao Qiao. "Kau mengenalnya?"_

___"Lama tidak bertemu, nona Xiao Qiao..." sahutnya dengan tenang._

___"Lho? Kamu kok tau denganku? Padahal waktu itu, kita tidak saling berkenalan dan..." sahut Xiao Qiao kebingungan._

___"Wow, ternyata kau benar-benar terkenal ya-ukh!" Pria berjenggot dan menggunakan dual tonfa terkena pukulan tongkatnya. "HEI! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?!"_

___"Ceritanya nanti saja." sahutnya ke pria berjenggut itu. Lalu dia mengarahkan matanya kembali ke Xiao Qiao dan tersenyum. "Kami berdua datang untuk menyelamatkan kalian berdua, atas perintah ayah kalian. Qiao Xuan."_

___"Eh? Ayah yang..."_

___Dia mengangguk. "A-anu! Kalian aku membawa kami kemana?" tanyaku._

___Lalu pria berjenggot itu menjawab, "Ke Jian Ye, wilayah kami! Kalian akan tinggal disana."_

* * *

___Lalu, aku menaiki kuda putih milik pria berjenggot itu. "Anu... Kamu siapa?" tanyaku._

___"Hm? Payah sekali... Aku ini Sun Ce! The Little Conqueror!"_

___"Dasar tukang pamer..." kata pria berambut panjang sambil membantu Xiao Qiao menaiki kuda coklatnya._

___"Berisik!" bentaknya kesal._

___"Um... Namaku Da Qiao... dan adikku Xiao Qiao. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami."_

___"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kalian bisa diluar istana Luo Yang? Padahal kalian ditangkap..." tanya pria berambut panjang sambil menaiki kudanya._

___"Oh! Tadi nona Mei Xujie yang menolong kami!" sahut Xiao Qiao senang._

___"Mei Xujie?" tanya pria bernama Sun Ce itu._

___"Yup! Padahal dia termasuk pasukan babi gemuk itu! Tapi, dia ingin menyelamatkan kami atas keinginannya sendiri!" kata Xiao Qiao sambil memiringkan kepalanya._

___"Aku baru mendengarnya..."sahut pria berambut panjang yang bernama Zhou Yu sambil memegang dagunya._

___"Aku juga! Yang penting, ayo kembali ke Jian Ye!" kata Tuan Sun Ce sambil menedang kudanya dan kudanya berlari. "Pegang yang erat nona Da Qiao!"_

___"E-eh?! Ba-baik!" sahutku kebingungan sambil memegang kedua bahunya._

___Tuan Zhou Yu pun menendang kudanya dan kudanya ikut berlari. "Kau juga, nona Xiao Qiao." sahutnya sambil menoleh kebelakangnya.  
_

___"Baik~" Xiao Qiao pun memeluk pria itu dari belakang._

___._

___Setelah itu kami pun kembali ke Jian Ye. Dan kami tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya Xujie di saat perang..._

**___-Da Qiao's POV : OFF-_**

* * *

**-Mei Xujie's POV : ON-**

"...begitulah..." sahut Da Qiao.

"..."

_Pasukan Wei waktu itu meyerang Luo Yang? ... Waktu rasanya aku pertama kali hidup, aku ditemukan pingsan oleh ayah dan Guo Jia. Apa waktu itu aku mati dan kembali hidup? Ah, mana ada yang seperti itu... Tapi, waktu itu, aku tersungkur diatas tanah dan kepalaku berdarah._

_...! Jangan-jangan, aku hilang ingatan karena luka dikepalaku? Mungkin karena kepalaku terbentur sesuatu dan akupun pingsan. Dan setelah aku bangun, ayah dan Guo Jia menemukanku. Dan membawaku... bukan ke Xu Chang...itu tempat kedua sebelum di tempat aku yang tidak kuketahui ... tapi... dimana ya?_

"Da Qiao, apa kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan Dong Zhuo dan pasukannya?" tanyaku.

"Hm... Dari yang aku dengar, Dong Zhuo mati karena sudah dikalahkan Wei. Tapi, Lu Bu, Diao Chan, Zhang Liao, dan Chen Gong selamat dan pergi dari Luo Yang dan menyerang Xia Pi."

_...Xia Pi, mungkin mereka membawaku kesana. Lalu ke Xu Chang... Oh iya, waktu itu aku masih terluka ... dan aku Guo Jia menemaniku saat itu dan ... apa perangnya berpindah ke Xia Pi?_

"Lalu, apa Lu Bu dan lainnya itu sudah mati?"

"Ya... 2 tahun yang lalu. Dari yang kudengar, setelah Lu Bu dan pasukannya menyerang Xia Pi, pasukan Liu Bei dan pasukan Wei bergabung untuk melawan pasukan Lu Bu. Sebelumnya, Xia Pi milik Shu... Tapi, aku dengar Zhang Liao masih hidup dan dibawa ke Wei."

"Astaga, aku lupa dengan Tuan Zhang Liao dia 'kan ada di Xu Chang..."

Da Qiao hanya menangguk.

_... Tapi... Aku belum sepenuhnya mengetahui diriku... Jadi... sewaktu aku pingsan, ayah dan Guo Jia menemukanku, karena perangnya masih berlanjut karena Lu Bu dan lainnya masih selamat. Lu Bu dan pasukannya menyerang Xia Pi dari tangan Liu Bei. Dan Liu Bei bersekutu dengan Wei untuk megalahkan pasukan Lu Bu. Dan aku sadarkan diri di Wei, bukan bersama pasukan Lu Bu. Aku kembali sadar dan saat itu, Guo Jia bersamaku...  
_

_... Apa mungkin aku harus bertanya dengan Guo Jia? Dan seminggu lagi, kami akan menyerang Xiang Yang, itu wilayahnya Wei. Jadi, dengan begitu, aku akan sempat bertanya dengannya. Dan bertanya **KENAPA **ayahku dieksekusi. Padahal sewaktu di Xu Chang, kami menang._

_... Sedikit demi sedikit, jawabannya akan terjawab. Sampai aku bertanya padanya._

"Terima kasih, ya Da Qiao... Ternyata kita benar-benar bertemu lagi..."

Da Qiao tersenyum. "Ya..."

* * *

**A/N : **Etto... apa kalian mengerti dengan jawabannya? Kalau belum sepenuhnya, tulis aja di review oke? Aduh, bahuku kembali sakit! Sial!

Oke, direview ya!

btw, Di DW6, Di battle of Shi Ting. Xiao & Zhou Yu pernah bertemu di Wan Castle... ya 'kan? Aku sengaja...


	10. Would he forgive me?

**A/N : **Bienvenue! Untung aja fanfiction-san gak menghilang secara 'eien'... Phew! Tapi... rasanya gak ada yang baru ya... Jadi, fanfiction-san... KENAPA KAU MENGHILANGKANNYA KEMARIIIN?! *teriak gaje* Dan juga, akhirnya anime ini *PLAKK* m-maksudku... fic ini udah chapter 10 saja. *applause*

Ah, biarlah. Yang penting sekarang udah bisa. Haa... Lain kali kasih tau dong Fanfiction-san... *geleng-geleng kepala*

-Btw kepada Sun Ce-

Blossom: *tepuk bahu Sun Ce* Maaf, peranmu hanya sampa situ saja, hanya di flashback. Lain kali kamu bakalan ada di beberapa flashback lagi... Mungkin... *wink*

Sun Ce : APUAAA?! Dikit amat momenku dengan Da Qiao! Dan lu itu jangan plin-plan dong!

Da Qiao : M-momen... *blush*

.

Oke ke pembalasan review~

To xtreme Guavaniko-san : Huee he he! Tunggu dulu, kalau Yandere itu contohnya Yuno Gasai! Kalau ada orang yang dekat-dekat sama Yuki, nanti Yuno Gasai bakal bunuh orang itu secara NO MERCY! Eh, kalau penasaran jangan dinonton, soalnya menyeramkan.. dan sadis.

To Aiko Ishikawa-san : He? Gak suka sama Guo Jia ya... Etto, kalau menurutku, aku bilang aku gak suka sama dia lagi. Tapi sejak aku buat fic ini... Jadi gak terlalu benci sama dia deh... B-bukannya, aku penggemarnya lho! ...uh. *blush*

* * *

Chapter 10 : Would he forgive me?

.

.

.

-Mei Xujie's POV-

Kami masih termenung dan melihat langit, tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku masih berpikir-pikir, apa sewaktu aku pingsan dan ditemukan olehnya... apa benar kepalaku terbentur sesuatu dan tidak ingat apapun? Oh aku baru ingat sesuatu dari cerita Da Qiao tadi.

"Oh ya Da Qiao, dari cerita kamu tadi. Xiao Qiao dan Tuan Zhou Yu pernah bertemu ya?"

"Dari Xiao Qiao bilang, mereka pernah bertemu di Wan Castle. Sebulan sebelum kami ditangkap dan dibawa ke Luo Yang..."

"Oh... Lalu, kenapa Xiao Qiao ke Wan Castle?"

"...itu..." Da Qiao menundukkan kepalanya.

"... apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"... Waktu itu, ayah sakit parah. Dan aku menyuruh Xiao Qiao untuk membeli obat, dan aku dirumah untuk menjaga ayah. Tapi ayah kami meninggal karena melindungi kami sewaktu kami akan ditangkap pasukan Dong Zhuo, walaupun saat itu ayah sakit parah... Ayah tetap bersikeras melindungi kami..." sahut Da Qiao.

"... Ah, maaf."

Da Qiao mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa, Xujie..."

Aku pun ikut tersenyum. Aku harus menenangkan pikiranku dulu ... Aku pun berdiri dari kursi. "Aku mau pergi dulu..."

Da Qiao berdiri dan memasang wajah cemas,"Pergi kemana? Kamu ... tidak keluar dari Wu 'kan?" tanya Da Qiao.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Haha... Tidak, aku hanya ingin pergi ke sungai, di sungai dimana kalian menemukanku kemarin."

"Oh... Baiklah."

Aku mengangguk dan pergi.

"...uh..." mataku tiba-tiba terasa berat. Narcolepsy... penyakit itu datang ... Sial, kalau begini, aku akan tertidur disini dan merepotkan Da Qiao...

"Xu...jie?" suaranya terdengar mengecil oleh kedua telingaku, badanku terasa lemah. Ah, maaf...

Aku pun menutup mataku, dan tubuhku terjatuh.

* * *

-Da Qiao's POV-

"Xujie!" Aku segera menangkap Xujie yang tiba-tiba mau terjatuh. Tapi, aku malah memegang kedua lengannya dari belakang.

"Uwaa! Gawat! Bisa-bisa lengannya sakit kalau begini!" Aku pun berusaha membawanya dengan meletakkan lengannya di leherku.

Apa kemarin dia kedinginan karena dia susah ketiduran tadi malam? Atau dimasih kedingin sewaktu di sungai? Berati Xujie terkena demam?!

"Ack... Berat..." Gawat... Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"WAA! KAKAK! Kenapa dengan Xujie?!" Xiao Qiao tiba-tiba muncul di depanku.

"Ah, Xi-Xiao, ba-bantu aku, Xujie tiba-tiba pingsan."

"Pingsan?" Lalu Xiao Qiao mendekat dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Xujie. "Hm? Tidak panas... Dia tidak demam... Kenapa dia pingsan ya?"

"Eh? Dia nggak demam ya? Ah, lebih baik kita bawa dia ke kamarnya."

"Ayo!"

* * *

-Mei Xujie's POV-

_..._

_..._

_Kenapa aku bisa disini? _

_Tubuhku entah kenapa tertidur disebuah tempat yang tidak kukenal, bukan di taman bersama Da Qiao, hanya aku sendiri. Aku berada di sebuah taman yang penuh dengan bunga. Aku pun duduk dan melihat sekitar, taman bunga yang berwarna ungu... Penuh dengan bunga lavender... _

_Langitnya ... biasa saja... tapi aku melihat banyak awan..._

_Kenapa aku bisa disini? Ini JAUH berbeda dengan taman di Wu saat aku bersama Da Qiao. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri._

_...! Kenapa dengan tubuhku? Kenapa tidak mau bergerak...?_

_Tiba-tiba, angin menerbangkan bunga-bunganya dan mengelilingiku. _

_"Apa-apaan ini?" Aku berusaha berdiri lagi tapi tidak bisa._

_Aku melihat ke atas, Bunga-bunga lavender berterbangan mengelilingiku dan aku tidak bisa melihat langitnya. Aku terjebak..._

_Karena takut, dengan reflex kututup mataku dengan rapat. Dan aku menggenggam erat kepalaku. Eh? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan anginnya lagi?_

_Dengan pelan kubuka mataku dan mengangkat kepalaku. Semuanya, menjadi hitam, tidak menyisakan cahaya sedikit pun. Tubuhku melayang. Tempat apa ini? Apa aku... sudah mati?_

_'Xujie...' muncullah suara yang paling kukenal, tapi aku tidak tau dari mana asalnya. Aku melihat ke kiri dan kekanan. Aku tidak melihat apapun. Hanya langit hitam, tidak ada awannya. Dan aku tidak merasakan apapun. Tubuhku terasa ringan.  
_

_Tiba-tiba, muncul tangan dan mengulurkannya padaku. Aku mencoba menyentuhnya supaya aku bisa keluar dari sini. Tanganku bisa bergerak_

_Aku berhasil menggenggam tangannya. Lalu, dengan sekuat tenaga, tangan tersebut menarikku. _

_Tempatnya kembali seperti tadi, dan anginnya kembali muncul berhembus dengan lembut.  
_

___Dan 'dia'... muncul..._

_'Dia' yang menarikku...'Dia' tersenyum lembut._

_"Guo... Jia...?"_

_Aku pun bisa berdiri... Oh ya, ini kesempatan untuk menanyakan itu padanya._

_"Guo Jia, aku-..."_

_Tiba-tiba dia langsung mendekapku. "He-hei..."_

_Aku pun mundur dan melepaskan dekapannya. Tapi dia menahanku dan memegang kedua bahuku._

_"He-hei... Berhen..ti...!" Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Wajahnya semakin dekat, aku pun memejamkan mata._

_"Ja-jangan-..."_

_Aku merasa, jarak diantara kami tidak ada batasnya lagi... Dan aku merasakan sesuatu dibibirku ... Dan mataku tidak bisa dibuka..._

_Karena bibirku tidak mau bergerak, napasku terasa sesak sekali. Aku mencoba melepaskannya tapi tidak bisa, tapi kenapa bibirku terasa- ..._

_AAAH! LEPASKAN! SIAL! TIDAK BISA! BISA-BISA AKU MATI KARENA KEHABISAN NAPAS!_

_Semakin lama, napasku mau habis ... Dan tubuhku lagi-lagi terasa lemah... _

* * *

"Lepaskan!" teriakku. Akhirnya terlepas juga!

"WAAAAH!" aku menderngar teriakan perempuan. Dan ternyata teriakan itu berasal dari Da Qiao dan Xiao Qiao.

Da Qiao yang sedang duduk dikursi dan bukunya terjatuh, dan Xiao Qiao yang duduk di jendela hampir terjatuh.

"Eh..." Aku merasa heran, sekarang tubuhku berada di kasurku. Jangan-jangan mimpi...? Ah... ya, mimpi ... Pastinya.

"Xu...jie...?" sahut Da Qiao kebingungan.

"Haa... Hampir saja ... Untung aku masih hidup..." sahutku sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tanganku diwajahku dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa maksudmu...?" tanya Xiao Qiao.

"...Um, tidak penting... " Ya ampun...

"Dasar Xujie... Jangan buat kami khawatir dong... Terjatuh seperti itu..." ucap Da Qiao sambil menghela napas.

"Maaf... Penyakitku tiba-tiba datang, dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya..."

"Penyakit? Memangnya kamu sakit apa? Padahal kamu tidak demam?" tanya Xiao Qiao.

"Bukan demam, tapi Narcolepsy..."

"Nakole-... apa?"

"NAR-CO-LEP-SY..." sahutku putus-putus.

"Penyakit apa itu?"

"Eh, kalian tidak tahu ya?"

"Tidak..." sahut mereka serempak.

"... Aku kira kalian tau. Narcolepsy... dokter bilang itu penyakit langka... dan..-"

"EEEH?!"

"Dengar aku dulu! ... Tapi, penyakit itu tidak berbahaya, masalahnya... dimanapun aku berada, kapan saja. Tubuhku akan melemah dan mataku terasa berat, dan aku akan tertidur dalam beberapa jam."

"Aku baru dengar..."sahut Da Qiao sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga..."

"Namanya penyakit 'langka' ... Tapi tidak usah khawatir, 'kan sudah kubilang penyakitnya tidak berbahaya ..."

"...Um, yah. Baiklah..."

Aku pun berdiri dari kasur dan memasang sepatuku. "Ngomng-ngomong, berapa lama aku tertidur?"

" Kira-kira lebih dari 6 jam..."

"Oh...' Setelah aku memasang sepatu. Aku pun keluar dari kamar.

"Hei! Mau kenapa? Kenapa tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada kami?"

"Eh, ah. Aku mau ke sungai. Daah!" sahutku sambil berlari keluar.

"Tu-tunggu!" teriak Xiao Qiao.

"Nanti malam aku akan kembali kok!" teriakku sambil berlari.

* * *

Aku pun sampai di sungai, dimana Da Qiao dan Xiao Qiao menemukanku. Aku pun duduk dan melihat langit senja. Aku tertidur 6 jam... Pantas saja sekarang sudah sore.

...

Seminggu lagi, Wu akan menyerang Xiang Yang. Xiang Yang adalah wilayah Wei. Apa 'dia'... akan muncul disana? Aku harap iya. Agar aku cepat-cepat mengetahui jawabannya.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia tidak memaafkanku? Kalau benar, dia tidak akan menceritakannya dong! Duh! Gawaat!

Aku pun memegang leherku, kalungnya... tidak ada... sudah kubuang... Aku bodoh sekali ... Kenapa aku membuangnya?! Aku kehilangan kepercayaan padanya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang aku berpikir dia masih percaya padaku? ... Ah! Bisa-bisa kepalaku meletus kalau berpikir terlalu panjang!

...

Dan... mimpi tadi... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ... Ada sesuatu yang terasa di ujung lidahku dan dibibirku... Dan... apa dia TULI?! Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti... Tapi dia mengabaikan kata-kataku.

Tapi... rasanya... lembut...

* * *

**A/N : **... *pasang muka meme*

Itu... karena ada hubungannya dengan cerita. Itu sangat sesuai dengan strategi dan ... berkat aku menonton anime.

Jadi, jangan anggap aku yang nggak-nggak ya. JUJUR! Aku ini SHOUJO! Perempuan! Aku suka cerita romantis! Dan komedi! Makanya... ada ki-kissu scene. *blush* Tapi ... gah... sulit menjelaskannya. Tapi... nggak ada salahnya jadi otaku 'kan? Ini hanya sekedar pemberitahuan : Aku sudah menonton lebih dari 80 anime... Makanya... egh...

Yang penting, semua ini BERJALAN SESUAI DENGAN RENCANA!

WAHAHAHAHAHA! *ketawa ala Kagerou Shoukiin*

Kagerou S. : WAHAHAHAHA! Itu baru anak sialanku!

Blossom : Buset... Mulut lu tajam amat ... Dan gue bukan anak lu... Oke, direview ya kisamara kachiku domo wo ! *PLAKK* Maaf... Cuma bercanda...


	11. Lots happening on an empty day

**A/N : **Yo minna-san! Chapter 11 ni youkoso! Njaa, awright, I gonna reply the review (ah... bad english...)

Dear Evil-san : Ke Xiang Yang... *doki doki* Yeah... Kita lihat saja di chapter ini! Sankyu~

Dear Wa-san : Sebenarnya gak yakin juga sih 80, tapi biasanya setelah aku nonton anime, aku akan menambahnya di Acara TV di facebook (terus terang saja). S-S-Scene itu... karena ada tujuan tertentu... Gomen nasai! Arigatou gozaimashita!

Dear Aiko-san : Mari kita tanya ke Xujie...

Xujie : A-APA?! Ke-ketagihan?! Apa maksudmu?! Padahal aku sudah mencoba untuk ngelepasinnya, b-baka...  
Blossom : Nyehehehe, Tsundere detected!

Dear BlackKnight-san : (Yah, walaupun chapter 8 di review tapi tetap dibalas!) Ah, itu yah. Karena saya 'author' fic ini saya tau apa yang terjadi... Mereka sedang ... bekerja... *GUBRAKK* Soalnya seminggu lagi ada perang 'kan? *pake muka innocent*

Btw, maaf kalau ada yang sedikit OOC.

Okay. Here I come!

* * *

Chapter 11 : Lots happening on an empty day

.

.

.

Hm... Besok adalah waktunya ... Kenapa rasanya cepat sekali ya? (Itu mah gara2 saya! *au di kick Xujie). Aha, waktu memang cepat berjalan, tapi terlalu cepat... Ah, masa bodoh...

Aku berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan. Dan mengambil pedang baruku.

_FLASH BACK, 4 hari yang lalu_

_Di saat aku berjalan-jalan di dalam istana, aku bertemu dengan Nona Sun Shang Xiang. Tentu saja sebelumnya aku belum mengenalnya..._

_"Hei! MEI XUJIE!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pendek coklat yang tepat berada di belakangku._

_"GWAAH!" Dengan reflex aku menjauh dan menutup kedua telingaku. Lalu aku menoleh._

_"Ikut aku!"_

_"He... he? Kenapa? Ah, tidak penting, kau siapa?" bentakku sambil menunjuknya._

_"Aku?" tanya gadis itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bingung. "Entahlah..."_

_"Sudah jelas kalau kau itu berbohong..." Sahutku sambil melipat tanganku._

_"Astaga, kau tidak tau denganku ya? Ngomong-ngomong ... kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya._

_"Padahal kau tadi menyebut namaku!"_

_"Oh yeah, namamu Mei Xujie! Hahaha!" Kenapa kau tertawa, cewek aneh?! Sifatnya yang aneh ... dari penampilannya seperti seorang-... Ah, tidak penting! Jangan menilai seseorang dari penampilan!_

_"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku dong!"_

_"Eh? Emangnya kamu tanya apa?"_

_Aku menepuk jidatku. Apa cewek ini bodoh?! Apa dia hanya menghabiskan waktu istirahatku?! Aku muak... lebih baik aku pergi._

_Aku membalikkan badan, dan langsung berjalan cepat untuk meninggalkannya. _

_"H-hei, tunggu, cewek yang disana!" teriaknya sambil mengejarku._

_"NAMAKU MEI XUJIE!" Akupun berhenti._

_"Aku hanya bercanda... Jangan marah, oke?_

_"..." Aku hanya memasang wajah tak berekspresi. "Siapa kamu?" tanyaku dengan dingin dan menatapnya dengan dingin._

_"Uwaa... Seram!" Dia pun menjauh beberapa langkah. "T-tunggu dulu, aku ini Putri Kerajaan Wu! Mana mungkin aku takut dengan pendatang baru seperti dia!"_

_"Eh? Jadi... kau yang bernama Sun Shang Xiang ya?" tanyaku._

_"Astaga... Ternyata kau tau tentangku, kenapa harus tanya sih..." sahutnya sambil menggeleng kepalanya._

_"AKU TIDAK TAU BENTUK ORANGNYA! MAKANYA TIDAK TAU!" Dasar..._

_"Oh, ya sudah." YA SUDAH APANYA DASAR BODOH! "Oh ya, aku disuruh kakak-... Eh bukan, Tuan Sun Quan untuk mengajakmu ke tempat pandai besi. Untuk membuat senjatamu."_

_"Bilang dari tadi dong, nona..." sahutku dengan nada suram._

* * *

_-Di pandai besi-_

_"Oh, nona Sun Shang Xiang! Apa kabar!" sahut seorang pandai besi sambil memberi hormat._

_"Baik! Baik! Paman, aku kesini-..."_

_"Jangan lupakanaku nona Sun Shang Xiang." sahutku._

_"Oh ya, hampir saja aku lupa!" Oi oi... Ini cewek bercanda atau bener-bener idiot sih?!_

_"Haha, nona Sun Shang Xiang, Anda membuat pendatang baru kesal lho. Sudah cukup bercandanya." kata Paman pandai besi tersebut._

_"JADI KAU BERCANDA YA?!" bentakku sambil memegang kedua bahunya. Ini cewek bener-bener ingin membuatku kesal!  
_

_"Maaf! Aku hanya mencoba menghibur tau!" Sahutnya sambil panik._

_"KAMU UDAH TERLALU! Aaah... Dasar." Sahutku sambil menghela napas panjang dan meletakkan telapak tanganku didahiku._

_"Maaf, aku hanya mencoba untuk bersahabat langsung denganmu." Itu namanya bersahabat langsung?! Beri aku istirahat!_

_"Oke, Paman mengerti, kok"_

_APANYA?!_

_"Nona ingin membuat senjata untuk pendatang baru ini 'kan? Ikut dengan saya."_

_"Ayo, Mei Xujie!" sahutnya sambil menarik tanganku._

_"H-Hei! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"_

_"Oh... bisa ya. Ya sudah." Dia pun berlari dan menyusul paman pandai besi tersebut._

_"...Ha, pengen bersahabat langsung? Itu sudah berlebihan..." ucapku sambil berjalan menyusul mereka._

_._

_"Baiklah, nona... um..."_

_"Mei Xujie." sahutku._

_"Oh ya, nona Mei Xujie, Anda ingin saya membuat senjata apa? Pedang? Sabit? Kapak? Tombak? Pisau? Pisau dapur?"_

_"Paman jangan ikutan bercanda dong!" kata Nona Sun Shang Xiang._

_Pisau dapur... Akupun melihat sekitar, oh. Ternyata memang ada. He? Ada? BENERAN ADA!_

_"S-saya ingin pedang, ukurannya tipis dan panjang. Tapi, tidak sepanjang tombak ya, Paman..."_

_"Saya tau, nona. Anda bisa menjemputnya besok!"_

_"Oke, kalau begitu, kami kembali dulu. Sampai jumpa paman!" sahut Nona Sun Shang Xiang dengan gembira sambil menarik lenganku dan keluar._

_"W-WOI! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BISA BERJALAAAAN!" teriakku, tapi telinganya sangatlah tuli._

_"AYO KEMBALI KE ISTANAA!"_

_"ITU SUDAH JELAAAAAS!"_

* * *

_Setibanya di istana..._

_Dadaku sesak, karena cewek ini yang sangat terlalu semangat ini menarikku sambil berlari. Untung aku masih hidup, bisa-bisa. Napasku diambil seperti-... Gah! Jangan mimpi aneh itu lagi!_

_"Mei Xujie!"_

_"Tolong...panggil... saja saya... Xujie..." sahutku sambil ngos-ngosan._

_"Oke, Xujie!" Aku kira dia mulai bercanda lagi._

_"Ya, 'nona Sun Shang Xiang yang terhormat yang berusaha membunuhku dengan cara menarikku dan berlari'... Ada yang ... bisa.. kubantu?"_

_"Panggil saja aku Shang Xiang."_

_"Oh tidak. Terima kasih. Saya tidak mau dikatakan orang-orang tidak sopan..."_

_"Tidak apa-apa kok!"_

_"Oke, kalau Shang Xiang memaksa."_

_"Bagus! Kamu memang pintar!" EMANGNYA AKU ANAK BAYI YANG DIAJARIN UNTUK BICARA HAH?!_

_Shang Xiang pun tertawa kecil, "Ha? Kenapa kau tertawa? Senang melihatku menderita seperti ini?" tanyaku._

_"Hei, jangan jahat seperti itu dong. Aku hanya tertawa karena... kamu orangnya asik juga!"_

_"Maksudmu aku ini asik untu disiksa olehmu?"_

_"Lumayan juga sih..."_

_"Sudah kuduga!"_

_"Tapi sebenarnya bukan begitu, kamu itu... hihi! Aku senang sekali bisa berteman denganmu..."_

_"...oh." Sifatnya tiba-tiba berubah, tidak seperti bodoh seperti tadi. "Senang mendengarnya."  
_

_"Kalau begitu, besok janji ya! Kita akan pergi menjemput senjatamu besok! Jadi, sampai jumpa besok! Selamat malam!" sahutnya sambil berjalan kembali (keasalnya...)_

_"Oh ya, selamat malam..." Diapun tersenyum lembut dan pergi._

_Sepertinya ... sifatnya tidak begitu buruk, dia hanya mencoba bercanda dengan orang (baru) sepertiku..._

_Hmhm, seperti ... baru beberapa jam. Kami langsung dekat._

_..._

_..._

_Tunggu dulu, 'Selamat malam...'. CEPAT SEKALI! Ah, masa bodoh... Tapi, rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu..._

_Tidak usah dipikirkan, paling-paling itu rasanya tidak begitu penting... Eh tidak, rasanya itu sangat penting... Ah, nanti aku bakal ingat..._

* * *

_Paginya... 3 hari yang lalu...  
_

_Aku berjalan-jalan di istana... Kok rasanya ada yang aneh... Apa ya namanya... Deja vu... Bahasa macam apa itu?!_

_"Diam kau, landak berduri!" Aku mendengar suara laki-laki yang membentak._

_"HAAA?! Siapa yang landak berduri, haa?! Dasar ekor kuda!"_

_"EKOR KUDA?! Jangan cari disini bodoh!" Aku melihat dua pria yang bertengkar, satu pria yang tidak memakai baju dengan beberapa bel di pinggangnya dan satu lagi pria yang rambutnya diikat kuda dan memakai baju hangat. Aku pun berlari mendekati mereka untuk menenangkan mereka._

_"Hei Tuan-tuan!"_

_"HAAA?!" Dengan serempak mereka melirik kearahku._

_Buset... Mereka mengerikan sekali..._

_"Oh, kau yang pendatang baru itu ya." kata pria yang berambut ikat kuda. Walah... Mereka langsung berhenti... Cepat sekali pulihnya._

_"KAU BODOH YA? SUDAH JELAS 'KAN?!"  
_

_"HAAA?! SEBENARNYA SIAPA YANG BODOH?! KAU SAJA TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN SERANGAN TIBA-TIBA KARENA BEL SIALANMU INI!"_

_"APAAA?!"_

_"APAAA?!"_

_"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" bentakku._

_Mereka mulai berhenti dan menatapku. "B-BAIK!" Mereka langsung duduk.  
_

_He... Tunggu dulu, apa aku menjinakkan mereka? Ah tidak mereka bukan binatang... Aku malah membayangkan mereka seperti binatang.. Landak berduri ... dan kuda..._

_"Buh..." Aku menahan ketawaku, tapi..._

_"...?" Mereka menatapku bingung. Aku memegang perutku dengan kedua tanganku dan membalikkan badan._

_"Fu... Haha..." Aduh, bertahanlah! Aku tidak tertawa disaat seperti ini dan-... "Buh... Hahahahaha..."_

_"... Hei, ekor kuda, apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

_"...Mana gue tau, liat aja sendiri landak berduri."_

_"Puh... HAHAHAHA!" _

_"...er... Hei..." sahut pria berambut ekor kuda._

_Aku pun membalikkan badan. "Oh, maaf. Namaku ... M-mei Xujie... Dan nama kalian siapa... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" GAWAT! Aku kelepasan! "Ehem, maaf."  
_

_"Er... Kau baik-baik saja, Nona Mei Xujie?" tanya pria yang membawa bel itu.  
_

_"A-apa maksudmu? Tentu saja... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ah, lebih baik aku lepaskan. Daripada ditahan terus, paling-paling aku akan melepaskannya 'kan?_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aku pun tertawa dengan kerasnya sambil mengorek-ngorek tanah sambil tidak tahannya, landak berduri... HAHA! Cocok sekali! Ekor kuda... HAHAHA! Cocok sekali!_

_Merekahanya menatapku bingung... sampai pertunjukkan tertawaku selesai._

_"Haa..." Aku pun menarik napas lega, akhirnya ketawa ku sudah mau hilang. "Baiklah.. ehem, siapa nama kalian?"_

_"Er... Aku Ling Tong."_

_"Aku Gan Ning!"_

_"Hm... ooke..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...apanya?"_

_"Ah... Kalian... KALIAN NGAPAIN BERTENGKAR SIH?! SESAMA PARTNER MANA BOLEH BEGITU!" bentakku._

_"P-PARTENER?!" bentak mereka sambil berdiri. Kompak amat._

_"Tuh, kalian saja kompak berdirinya. Jadi... kalian partner 'kan?"_

_"TIDAK!" Lagi-lagi kompak.  
_

_"KAU! JANGAN TIRU KATA-KATAKU LANDAK!"_

_"KAU YANG MENIRUKU EKOR KUDA!"_

_"KAU YANG DULUAN!"_

_"LU YANG DULUAN!"_

_"LU!"_

_"LU!"_

_"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" bentakku._

_Mereka panik dan kembali duduk._

_"Gah! Kalian ini! Bisa-bisa tenggorokanku hancur tau!" bentakku._

_"Benar... bahkan Tuan Lu Meng muak mengurus kalian." sekarang aku mendengar suara laki-laki dan akupun menoleh kebelakang.  
_

_Seorang laki-laki berambut pendek dan tentu saja berbaju merah. Tunggu dulu... dia ini..._

_"Kau perempuan?" tanyaku.  
_

_"A-Apa?! Sa-saya laki-laki nona!" bentaknya. Mukanya memerah._

_"Pfft..." Dengus dua laki-laki yang bertengkar tadi._

_"M-Master Ling Tong! Master Gan Ning! Apa yang kalian tertawa 'kan?!" bentaknya kepada mereka berdua._

_"He? Ti-tidak ada, hanya saja... Bffftt... HAHAHAHA!" Ketawanya keras banget!_

_"BERISIKK!" Bentakku, tapi tidak hanya aku, Tuan Ling Tong dan Tuan yang mirip perempuan itu ikut membentak Tuan Gan Ning._

_"..." Tuan Gan Ning mulai tenang dan memasang wajah takut._

_"Hmh... Jujur ya, aku tidak tau siapa kau karena aku orang baru disini. Boleh kutanya namamu?" tanyaku._

_"Saya Lu Xun. Mohon kerja samanya." sahutnya sambil memberi hormat._

_"Oh ya... Mohon kerja samanya juga." Sahutku sambil memberi hormat. Hm, sopan juga orangnya._

_"Xujie~!"_

_"Oh tidak..." bisikku dengan cemas._

_"Ada apa nona Mei Xujie?" tanya Tuan Ling Tong. Mereka berdua mulai berdiri._

_Suara itu pasti Nona Sun Shang Xiang, di sangat menjengkelkan dan-..._

_"Ketemu kau Xujie!" Teriak Nona Shang Xiang sambil meloncat ketubuhku dari belakang._

_"WAAAAAH!" Karena gadis ini sangat berat aku pun terjatuh dan dia ikut terjatuh dan mendarat di punggungku._

_S-sial! Aku tidak bisa berdiri! Berat sekali badan cewek ini! "O-oi!"_

_"He? Xujie? Kenapa dia menghilang?" tanya Nona Sun Shang Xiang sambil clingak-clinguk._

_"N-nona Sun Shang Xiang, nona Mei Xujie ada dibawahmu..." sahut Tuan Lu Xun._

_"Eh?" Diapun melihat kebawah. "Wa! Maaf!" sahutnya sambil turun dari tubuhku._

_Akupun duduk, "Kamu ngapain sampai segitu banget?" tanyaku._

_"Maaf, maaf. Oh ya, ayo kita jemput senjatamu!" sahutnya sambil membantuku berdiri._

_"Oh ya, baiklah."_

_"Dah, Lu Xun, Ling Tong, dan Gan Ning!" sahut Shang Xiang sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menarikku._

_"H-HEI! LEPASKAN! TANGANKU TERJEPIT! Adududuh!"_

_"TUNGGU DULU!" Kami pun berhenti dan mencari asal suara itu, ternyata Xiao Qiao dan Da Qiao muncul.  
_

_"Oh, Da, Xiao. Ada apa?" tanyaku. "Uh, hei Shang Xiang. Lepaskan aku."_

_"Oke." Sahutnya sambil melepaskan tanganku.  
_

_"Jadi?" tanyaku._

_"Ikut dengan kami sebentar yuk!"_

_"Ah, Da, Xiao. Nanti saja, soalnya ada yang harus kulakukan dengan Nona Shang Xiang. Oke?"_

_"Eeeeh..."Xiao Qiao menggembungkan pipinya._

_"Oh. Baiklah. Setelah kamu sudah selesai, cari kami ya."_

_"Mengerti... Kalau begitu, ayo. Nona Shang Xiang."_

_"Oke."_

* * *

_"Pa~man!"_

_Kenapa gak dikasih nama sih..._

_"Oh. Selamat datang Nona Shang Xiang! Dan... Nona Mei Xujie." sambutnya._

_"Apa senjatanya sudah siap Paman?"_

_"Sudah selesai, Nona. Ini dia."_

_Lalu, Paman (yang tak bernama) itu mengambilnya, pedangnya dibungkus dengan kain dan diikat diatas dan dibawahnya. "Bayangkan saja seperti bantal guling LOL)_

_"Terima kasih Paman! Sampai jumpa!" Sahut Sun Shang Xiang sambil mengambil pedangnya dan memberikannya padaku._

_._

_._

_Setibanya di istana, Nona Shang Xiang langsung pergi dan meninggalkanku sendirian._

_Hm... sudah sore saja ya. Cepat sekali... Oh ya, ada yang harus kulakukan sekarang... Tapi apa ya?_

_..._

_..._

_Oh ya, aku harus mencari Da Qiao dan Xiao Qiao._

* * *

_Dengan begitu, aku mencari mereka. Dan aku hampir menabrak seseorang._

_"Hwaa!" Untung saja aku bisa mengatur keseimbanganku._

_"Hm? Nona Mei Xujie?"_

_"Oh, Master Zhou Yu..."Sahutku sambil meberi hormat. "Maaf, saya mau mencari Xiao Qiao dan Da Qiao. Apa Tuan tau dimana mereka?"_

_"Tadi, Xiao Qiao pergi dengan Da Qiao. Aku tidak tau mereka pergi kemana."_

_"Oh... Begitu. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Sahutku sambil memberi hormat kembali dan kembali mencari mereka._

_"Nona Mei Xujie!"_

_"Ya, Tuan?" sahutku sambil membalikkan badanku._

_"Tadi aku melihat mereka lewat jalan sebelah sana." sahutnya sambil menunjuk kearah... arah menuju kamarku._

_"Oh, terima kasih, Master Zhou Yu." Aku pun pergi kearah yang dia tunjukkan tadi._

* * *

_Lalu aku pun pergi ke kamarku. Apa benar mereka ada didalam kamarku? Tapi kenapa dikamarku?_

_Akupun membuka kamarku._

_"Kau telat!" bentak Xiao Qiao sambil melemparkan bantal padaku DAN! Tepat mengenai kepalaku._

_Karena tidak bisa mengatur keseimbanganku. Aku jatuh._

_Xiao Qiao MENANG. Kau KALAH Mei Xujie. Tunggu dulu, aku masih hidup._

_Aku pun berdiri dan mengambil bantalnya. "Kenapa kau harus melemparku dengan bantal sih?"_

_"Kamu lama sekali..." sahut Xiao sambil meggembungkan sebelah pipinya._

_"Xiao... Padahal kita baru saja kesini..." sahut Da sambil menenangkan adiknya._

_"Oke deh. Aku akan memaafkanmu." Tapi, aku saja nggak minta maaf..._

_"Terima kasih..." Daripada memperpanjang kata-kata, lebih baik aku jawab itu saja..._

_Aku pun duduk di kursi, "Jadi, ada apa?"_

_"Hmhm! Kami punya hadiah buat kamu!"_

_"Apa?"_

* * *

**A/N :** CUKUP! Yah, maaf para readers. Minggu ini banyak sekali yang terjadi, seperti masalah sekolah, seperti pulangnya jam 3 sore. Dan pulang sekolah, aku harus kerjain pekerjaan rumah. Dan buat tugas sekolah. Maaf yaw!

Btw, yang digaris miring itu FLASHBACK lho ya. Dan chapter selanjutnya masih ada karena masih ada event2 yang terjadi sebelum perang dan seperti yang minna-san ketahui, Da & Xiao mau kasih Xujie hadiah... Kira-kira apa ya?

Hmhm! Jawabannya hanya ada di... SIL*T! *PLAKKK* Maksudku, jawabannya ada di chapter 12!

Mata nee!


	12. The Crimson Butterfly

**A/N : ** Balik lagi sama saya, Buroosomu! Hontou ni gomen nasai! Akhir-akhir ini, ane sering pulang sekolah jam 3 sore, terus makan, minum, ke toilet, ngurusin pekerjaan rumah, mainin Persona FES, kerjain PR atau tugas de el el... Bener-bener sibuk. *sigh* Oke, kita pindah...

Ke review! Restu go~!

- Dear xtreme guavaniko-san / Wa-san : Uwaaa! Atashi no imouto! *peluk2 Wa* Ah, Shang Xiang pikun karena ulah nee-chan! AHAHAHAHA!

Shang Xiang & Xujie : JADI KAU?!

Blossom : HELL YEAH. Oke, cukup basa-basinya, 'Shang Xiang yang terhormat yang berusaha membunuh Xujie dengan cara menariknya dan berlari'

Shang Xiang : Panggil ajah Shang Xiang.

Blossom : Itu udah mainstream :P

Shang Xiang : whatever...

-Dear BlacKnight-san : wkwkwkwkwk! Xujie takut dengan pisau dapur karena ingat dengan Yuno Gasai! *PLAKK* Eh, tunggu dulu. Xujie aja gak pernah nonton Mirai Nikki (termasuk si Author juga belum pernah)

Xujie : Apa itu Mirai Nikki?

Blossom : *ignore Xujie* Oke sudah cukup! Here I come!

Xujie : Woi!

-Dear Aiko Ishikawa-san :

Wkwkwkwk, senang mendengarnya, terhibur juga! XD  
LingTong karena mirip ekor kuda karena rambut ponytailnya itu, dan Gan Ning karena rambutnya yang tegak-tegak gitu, dan Lu Xun saking kawaii-nya dikirain cewek. KOMBINASI YANG SEMPURNA! *PLAK*

Oh yeah. Tunggu dulu, hanfu yang aku maksud itu, bajunya Xujie yang ada saya buat digambar (sudah ada di publish di FaceBook)! :D  
Warnain aja pake warna merah!

Okay, here we go! Chaaaarge~

* * *

Chapter 12 : The Crimson Butterfly

.

.

.

-Mei Xujie's POV : ON-

_"Hadiah untukku?"_

_"Yup!"_

_"Sejak kamu bergabung dengan Wu, jadi kami memberi hadiah untukmu. Dan..." Da Qiao membalikkan badannya dan mengambil sesuatu dibelakangnya yang berada diatas kasurku._

_"Ini dia." Sahut Da Qiao gembira._

_Sebuah hanfu berwarna merah. Hadiah untukku?_

_"Oh..."_

_"Hei~ Kok kamu hanya bilang begitu?" tanya Xiao Qiao. "Cepat dicoba!"_

_"Oh.. y-ya. Baiklah..."_

* * *

_Saat aku memasang hanfu berwarna merah itu, ternyata ukurannya sangat pas._

_"Wah! Cocok! Cocok!" sahut Xiao Qiao gembira._

_"Iya! Cocok sekali."_

_"Ahah... Terima kasih."_

_"Oh iya, Xujie. Duduk disini. Biar aku ikatkan rambutmu." sahut Da Qiao sambil menarik kursi dan meletakkannya didepan cermin._

_"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memasangnya sendiri-..."_

_"Sudah! Sudah! Cepat duduk!" sahut Da & Xiao sambil menarikku dan aku pun duduk diatas kursi._

_Da Qiao pun mengambil sisir (berwarna merah) dan menyisir rambutku. " Rambut kamu halus sekali!" sahut Da Qiao sambil menyisir rambutku._

_Xiao Qiao pun ikut menyentuh rambutku. "Wah! Benar! Lembut sekali!"_

_"Eh, ah. Terima kasih."_

_Setelah Da Qiao menyisir rambutku, Da Qiao mengambil pita berwarna merah dan mengikat rambutku._

_"Nah! Selesai!" Sahut Xiao Qiao._

_"Oh, masih belum Xiao! 'Kan masih ada!" Sahut Da Qiao sambil menggoyangkan tangan kanannya. Da Qiao mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantong baju hanfunya tersebut. Dan dia mengambil._

_"Ini dia!" sahut Da Qiao_

_"Kalung...?" sahutku kebingungan. Kalungnya berobjek kupu-kupu berwarna merah tua._

_"Saat kita bertemu di Xu Chang, aku melihatmu memakai kalung. Lalu aku & Xiao Qiao membuatnya untukmu!" sahut Da Qiao sambil memasangkan kalung berobjek kupu-kupu itu dileherku._

_Setelah Da Qiao memasangnya, dia memegang kedua bahuku dari belakang. "Nah, sempurna!"_

_"Xujie cantik sekali!" sahut Xiao Qiao sambil memelukku._

_Sekarang... kupu-kupuku berwarna merah, bukan biru._

_"Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao. Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar bersyukur telah bertemu dengan kalian..." sahutku sambil menoleh kearah mereka._

_"X-Xujie? Kenapa kamu menangis...?" tanya Xiao Qiao sambil melepaskan pelukannya._

_"Eh? Ah... S-sungguh? Aku tidak sadar... Haha..." sahutku sambil menghapus air mataku._

_"Xujie...*hiks*"  
_

_"H-Hei...! Kamu jangan ikutan nangis dong!"_

_"Xujie...!" Xiao kembali memelukku._

_"Ya ampun..." sahutku sambil mengelus kepalanya._

_Da Qiao pun mendekat dan ikut memelukku._

_"Xujie... Aku juga senang, sangat senang... bertemu denganmu..."_

_"Hum..." Lalu aku mengelus kepala Da Qiao._

_._

* * *

-Hari ini-

.

... Besok, ke Xiang Yang ... Haa ...

Apa aku benar-benar bisa bertemu dengannya lagi...? Lalu aku menyentuh kalungku... Kupu-kupu berwarna merah tua.

Haa... Pikiranku terasa kosong, tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini. Semuanya pasti sangat sibuk, karena besok akan berperang. Tapi, aku sendiri tidak melakukan apapun.

Aku melupakan sesuatu... Tapi, aku tidak ingat. Apa ya...

.

.

.

Oh ya. Waktu itu, ada burung merpati yang masuk kekamarku dan membawa kertas di kakinya. Tapi, dimana aku menyimpannya ya?

Kalau tidak salah, aku menyimpannya di kantong hanfuku. Aku pun mencarinya di dalam kantong hanfuku.

.

.

Ketemu. Aku pun membuka kertas itu.

Dan tertulis :

Kepada Mei Xujie

Aku dengar kamu bergabung dengan Wu. Aku harap kamu merasa lebih senang disana. Jika kamu menanyakan keadaanku, aku... baik-baik saja. Aku minta maaf, semuanya tidak akan terjadi jika aku berhasil menghentikan pengeksekusian ayahmu, membuat hatimu terluka, dan menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku merasa sangat bersalah, aku jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, tapi aku malah mementingkan pekerjaanku sebagai strategis. Kalau bisa, aku mau berhenti menjadi strategis dan hidup denganmu.

Maaf hanya ini yang dapat kusampaikan. Dan sebentar lagi, aku harap kita bisa bertemu di Xiang Yang. Aku akan mengatakan semua yang kutahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jadi, kumohon datang...

Guo Jia

...

Dia sudah tau...?

.

...Bodoh, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Ayah sudah tidak ada, bagaimanapun aku harus menerimanya, dan tidak berkhianat pada Wei...

Bukan, berkhianat pada kamu...

Tapi, semuanya sudah terjadi, aku, kau, dan semua orang yang ada di dunia ini. Tidak akan bisa mengulang waktu.

...

Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkan 'dia' dan tidak menyalahkan diriku. Kita semua berada di kapal yang sama, sama-sama menderita, sama-sama tidak menerima takdir. Takdir memang tidak adil, tapi harus diterima... Tidak ada gunanya saling menyalahkan, itu takkan menyelesaikan masalah.

Aku ... akan menemuinya besok. Tapi, apa yang harus katakan padanya? 'Aku minta maaf'? atau bersikap dingin di depannya karena dia sekarang musuhku? Kalau begitu, surat ini hanya sandiwara? Tapi ... Selama ini, dia tidak pernah berbohong padaku. Jadi, aku masih bisa mempercayainya... ya?

Hum... Besok aku akan tau...

.

-Mei Xujie's POV : OFF-

* * *

-Guo Jia's POV-

.

"... lalu kita menyerang markas utama mereka. Wu akan menyerah dan kita pasti akan berhasil menahan Xiang Yang... Sekian dari strategi saya." sahutku sambil menggulung peta Xiang Yang.

"Ya... Dengan begitu, mereka akan kesulitan. Kerja bagus, Guo Jia." sahut Tuan Cao Cao sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Cao Cao."

Semua jendral yang mengikuti rapat bubar, Jia Xu mendekatiku.

"Hei, mau minum anggur?"

Aku tersenyum. "Tentu."

* * *

Saat kami berjalan keluar dari tenda. Aku baru sadar... Sudah malam... Apa aku menjelaskan strategi-ku sebegitu lamanya?

"Strategi-mu sempurna sekali Master Guo Jia. Aku yakin kita pasti bisa menahan Xiang Yang!" sahut Jia Xu sambil memegang janggutnya.

"Yah..."

Tiba-tiba, aku hampir terjatuh. Untungnya, aku bisa menyeimbangkan badanku agar tidak jatuh.

"Hei! Master Guo Jia! Kau tidak apa-apa?" sahut Tuan Jia Xu cemas sambil memgang bahu kiriku.

Aku pun berusaha berdiri. "Ah, ya. Saya baik-baik saja... Maaf, Tuan Jia Xu. Hari ini saya mau langsung istirahat..."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati..."

"Ya, terimak kasih..."

.

Aku pun memasuki kamarku dan kembali menutup kamarku. Lalu, aku duduk ditepi kasurku.

Aku meletakkan telapak tanganku didahiku. Aku bekerja terlalu keras sampai-sampai tidak istirahat... Kepalaku sakit sekali, dadaku terasa sesak. Lukanya masih belum sembuh... Sial...

Lalu, aku bersandar dan memegang lukaku di dada kiriku. Aku harus ikut berperang besok. Kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa menemui Xujie lagi. Xujie... Aku harap kau akan datang dan kembali lagi padaku... Aku merasa sangat kehilangan...

Aku mengingat sesuatu, aku mengambil kalung berobjek kupu-kupu biru dikantongku. Dan meletakkannya diatas telapak tanganku. Aku harap dia tidak akan terluka di medan perang besok ... tidak sepertiku...

.

Aku akan mengembalikan ini padanya lagi. Jadi, besok. Aku harus ikut berperang dan tidak melukainya di medan perang nanti...

.

-Guo Jia's POV : OFF-

* * *

-Xiao Qiao's POV : ON-

.

Saat ini aku berada dimana Zhou Yu bekerja, aku sedang membantunya membersihkan lemari bukunya ( karena setelah ambil buku tidak diletakkan kembali dilemari, malah diatas meja ... )

"Xiao... Bisakah kamu membawa gulungan ini ke dalam lemari? Sisanya biar aku yang bereskan." Sahut Zhou Yu sambil menunjuk beberapa gulungan diatas meja.

"Wa! Banyak sekali!"

"Oh, kalau begitu biar aku saja..." sahut Zhou Yu sambil mendekat.

"Eh, eh, eh! Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa!" sahutku sambil tersenyum kearahnya supaya dia bisa percaya padaku. Lalu aku mengambil gulungannya satu persatu dan meletakkannya di lenganku. Saat aku mengambil gulungan terakhir-...

"Uwah...! Gulungannya jatuh!" Aku berusaha untuk mengambil gulungan yang hampir jatuh itu, tapi akhirnya semua gulungan yang ada di lenganku malah jatuh semua.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" sahut Zhou Yu panik sambill mendekatiku.

"M-maaf, Zhou Yu! Gulungannya jatuh semua ..." sahutku sambil menundukkan kepalaku sambil mengambil gulungannya kembali satu-persatu.

"Biar aku saja." sahutnya sambil mengambil semua gulungan dan juga yang ada di lenganku.

"Eh, eh. Tapi..."

"Tidak masalah, kok. Lebih baik kamu tidur duluan. Sebentar lagi aku akan selesai." sahutnya sambil berjalan & memasukkansemua gulungan di lemari dengan rapi.

"Eeeeh?! Mana boleh begitu! Aku juga ikut bersih-bersih! Kak Da bilang 'kalau bersih-bersih itu tugas perempuan'!" sahutku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Hahaha. Tidak semua perempuan HARUS bersih-bersih kok, Xiao. Kalau begitu, tolong aku gulung gulungan yang ada disana. Nanti, biar aku yang meletakkannya ke lemari."sahutnya sambil tertawa.

"Heehee! Baiklah!"

* * *

Setelah bersih-bersih...

Kami berjalan menuju kamar. (di koridor)

Aku menutup mulutku karena menguap. "Huaaaaam... Ini pertama kalinya aku ikut kerja sampai malam-malam begini..."

"Padahal aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidur duluan. Besok 'kan perang." sahut Zhou Yu sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Hoeh? Kalau Zhou Yu bekerja sendirian saja mana adil!" sahutku.

"Adil?"

"Ya! Nanti matamu jadi mirip panda lho! Jadi kamu sendiri yang punya mata panda!"

"...Er, jadi itu alasannya?" sahut Zhou Yu sambil menatapku kebingungan.

"Uh-huh..."

"Oh..."

"Aku harap kita besok menang! Kamu juga berharap begitu 'kan Zhou Yu?"

"Tentu saja, Xiao ..."

"Dan... Aku harap, Xujie... diperang nanti dia akan baik-baik saja. Dan penyakitnya itu akan hilang. Aku harap kak Da juga berharap seperti itu."

"Aha ... Narcolepsy itu ya?"

"Yup!" sahutku sambil tersenyum kearah Zhou Yu. "Eh? Apa namanya tadi? Na...ne..nako... apa tadi?"

"Narcolepsy, Xiao. Padahal kamu sendiri yang cerita padaku tadi ..."

"Kata-katanya susah diingat sih! Sulit lagi!"

"Yah... Jujur saja. Aku juga tidak tau bahasa dari mana itu ..."

"EH?! Zhou Yu tidak tau ya?"

"Er... Xiao. Semua strategis itu tidak tau segalanya ..."

"Iya yah ... Huaaaam..." Aku menguap lagi dan menutup mulutku.

"Ayo cepat tidur. Besok kita bangun lebih awal ..."

"Hari ini aku kurang tidur..." keluhku.

"Kalau begitu setelah perang kamu boleh tidur sepuasmu ..." sahut Zhou Yu sambil mengelus kepalaku lagi.

"Okeee~..."

* * *

**A/N : **Yo! Minna-san! Hontou ni gomen nasai! Udah kira-kira seminggu nggak lanjutin fic ini. Waktu terlalu sempit dan terlalu cepat. Sial! Sewaktu OL di FB. Aku OL sambil lihat Aniki main Fatal Frame. Menakutkan... tapi bikin penasaran ceritanya! ... Jadi. Begitulah. Gomenne~ *wink*


	13. Cold as Ice

**A/N : **Ladies 'n gentlemaaaan! Welcome back to mah paradise- *PLAKK* Pardon me, I mean The Biru*PLAKK* I mean, The Crimso- *PLAKK* S-sorry, I mean The Blue Butterfly! *BU BU BU BA BU BAAAAH!* *PLAKK* Sh*t! Who the hell slap me?! Come out, sounovabic!

Xujie : *deathglare*

Blossom : Suimasen deshitaaaaa! Awright! Let's move! Minna ikuyo~ Ouu!

.

-Dear xtreme guavaniko-san : Request yah? Oke deh. Mumpung lagi baek hatey *maksud lo?* Nee-chan bakal kabulin request-nya! BU BU BU BA BU BAAAH!

Xujie : MUNCRAT! *falcon punch!*

Blossom : Gahaakk! Maap, mbak... Sankyu, Wa-chuan! Salah, Wa-chan! Tres bien!

.

-Dear Aiko Ishikawa : Oh itu, kerjaan saya mah. Soalnya aku lihat di cutscene DW8. Guo Jia-nya mau 'shine' (alias 'mati') setelah bertarung dengan pasukan ... siapa ya gerangan.. pasukan Yuan Shao kalau gak salah ... Okay, sankyu!

Yoshi, ikuyo minna! Alright! Let's kick some ass! *PLAKK*

* * *

Chapter 13 : Cold as Ice

.

.

.

-Mei Xujie's POV : ON-

_..._

_Hah? Kenapa aku disini? Lagi-lagi aku tiba di tempat yang pernah kudatangi, langitnya berwarna hitam dan tidak bercahaya. Tubuhku sangat ringan dan melayang._

_'Kau sudah bangun?'_

_'Eh? Siapa disana?'_

_Seorang laki-laki dengan warna rambutnya dan matanya kuning keemasan muncul di depanku. Dia terlihat lebih muda daripada aku, tapi dia lebih tinggi daripada aku. Tapi.. Siapa dia... Aku tidak mengenalnya. Laki-laki itu berjalan di depanku dan wajahnya tak berekspresi. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya.  
_

_'Siapa kau?' tanyaku._

_'Sebentar lagi, kau akan tau... Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kukatan padamu, Mei Xujie...'_

_'...' Jangan-jangan dia penguntit makanya dia tau banyak denganku._

_'Bodoh ... Jangan menuduh tanpa bukti.'_

_'Haa... Sudah kuduga kau bisa membaca pikiranku. Disini 'kan mimpi...' sahutku sambil menghela napas panjang._

_'Baru sadar, ya? Bo~doh' sahutnya sambil melipat tangannya._

_'Berisik ... Kau itu datang buat mencaciku atau apa sih? Pertanyaan! Satu : Siapa kau? Dua : Apa maumu? Tiga : Kenapa aku bisa disini?'_

_'Baiklah... Satu : Aku adalah Lu Chuo Kuo, kalau ingin tau tentangku lebih lanjut. Kau harus datang ke medan pertempuran. Dua : Aku akan memberitahumu setelah menjawab pertanyaan ketiga. Tiga : Karena akulah yang membawamu kesini. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu.'_

_'Humph... Apa aku harus percaya denganmu? Lagipula, tampangmu seperti masih empat belas tahunan.' sahutku sambil melihat kesamping, tidak melihat kearahnya._

_'Percaya atau tidak percaya aku tidak peduli. Yang penting, ikut aku. Karena aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu tentang dirimu...'_

_'... Tentang diriku?' sahutku sambil menunjuk diriku. Dia membalikkan badan dan langsung berjalan._

_'Kau akan tau, ayo!'_

* * *

_Sepertinya sudah lebih dari 5 menit kami berjalan, tapi sepertinya kami jalan ditempat. Langitnya tetap seperti tadi, hitam. Tubuhku melayang tapi aku bisa menyeimbangkannya._

_'Oi... Kau ini sebenarnya mau apa sih?! Daritadi kita jalan ditempat, Lu Chuo Kuo'_

_'Oh~ Ternyata kau masih ingat dengan namaku. Tapi lebih baik kau diam, atau kita tidak akan sampai disana...' sahutnya sambil tertawa mengejek.  
_

_'...' Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain diam dan terus berjalan dengan mengikutinya._

_Dia pun berhenti dan aku pun ikut berhenti. Saat melangkahkan kakinya yang terakhir, kakinya seperti memijak air.  
_

_Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk keatas depannya. 'Lihat...'_

_Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku, melihat keatas. Langit hitam yang disebelah sana berubah menjadi merah._

_'Apa yang ...'_

_'...' Dia pun menurunkan tangannya._

_Langit merah yang hanya disebelah sana, diatas depan muncul, sebuah objek yang besar ...  
_

_Objek yang sangat kukenal ..._

_Sebuah kupu-kupu merah besar._

_'...!'_

_'Kau tau dengan ini 'kan? Dan suara siapa ini?'  
_

_Lalu aku mendengar suara perempuan yang sangat kukenal._

_'... Aku harap, Xujie ... diperang nanti dia akan baik-baik saja. Dan penyakitnya itu akan hilang. Aku harap kak Da juga berharap begitu...'_

_Suara ini ... Xiao Qiao?_

_'Sun Ce, walaupun kamu sudah tiada di dunia ini, aku merasa aku tidak kosong lagi. Dan sekarang ... Xujie, Xiao Qiao... Adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku saat ini. Aku harap, Xujie akan baik-baik saja diperang nanti, dan penyakitnya akan menghilang selamanya ...'_

_Da Qiao...?_

_'Kau dengar 'kan? Kata-kata mereka penuh dengan harapan ... Dan setelah kau mendapatkan objek yang sama seperti ini, tapi warnanya berbeda ... Kau akan tau jawabannya setelah kau mendapat objek itu...' sahut laki-laki yang bernama Lu Chuo Kuo itu.  
_

_'Hei! Kau tau dengan ini 'kan? Jelaskan padaku?'_

_'Tidak bisa ...' sahutnya, wajahnya sekarang berekspresi. Sedih tertulis diwajahnya. '... Aku tidak bisa menahanmu lebih lama, kita akan bertemu lagi ... Sampai jumpa ...'  
_

_'H-hei!' Laki-laki itu menghilang dengan cahaya yang berkelip dari kakinya. Sedikit demi sedikit, sosoknya menghilang. Kupu-kupu merah itu memancarkan cahaya berwarna merah membuat mataku tertutup rapat saking silaunya.  
_

* * *

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku, mataku terbuka lebar dan tubuhku berkeringat. "Ternyata beneran mimpi ..." Aku menggosok kedua mataku dengan punggung tanganku.

Aku bangun dari kasurku dan membuka tirai jendela. Sepertinya aku bangun lebih awal... Oh ya. Sekarang 'kan mau perang ke Xiang Yang! Lebih baik aku harus siap-siap!

Aku pun membersihkan kasur dan setelah itu aku pergi kekamar mandi untuk memandikan tubuhku karena keringat tadi. Aku benci keringat ...

-Mei Xujie's POV : OFF-

* * *

-Normal POV ON-

.

"Xiao, diperang nanti. Kau harus ikuti kata-kata suamimu. Kalau tidak, nanti kamu membuatku cemas." sahut Da Qiao sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tau kok, kak Da!" sahut Xiao Qiao sambil memeluk kakaknya. Da Qiao tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Maaf menganggu kalian. Xiao, apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Zhou Yu sambil mendekati adik-kakak itu.

Mereka melepas pelukan mereka. "Eh ... um. Belum... Oh iya, Xujie masih belum datang! Sebentar lagi dia akan tiba, pasti!" sahut Xiao Qiao semangat.

"Maafkan saya!" sahut perempuan berambut coklat yang diikat satu dengan pita berwarna merah, dengan kaling kupu-kupu berwarna merah sambil membawa barangnya.

"Ah, itu dia Xujie!" sahut Xiao Qiao.

Perempuan itu berlari mendekati mereka. "Maaf, Tuan."

"Permintaan maaf diterima. Kau sudah siap?" sahutnya.

"Ya, Tuan." sahut Xujie dengan serius.

"Kudamu sudah disiapkan." sahutnya sambil kembali ke kudanya. Begitu juga dengan Xiao dan jendral yang baru kukenal beberapa hari yang lalu, Tuan Gan Ning, Tuan Lu Meng, Tuan Lu Su, Tuan Ling Tong, dan Nona Shang Xiang.

Akupun menaiki kuda berbulu coklat. Dan menarik talinya.

"Kami pergi, Da..." sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum.

"Doa kan kami ya, Kak Da!" sahut Xiao sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mendoa kan semuanya akan selamat." sahut Da Qiao sambil tersenyum lembut.

Gerbangnya istana dibuka sedikit demi sedikit sampai terbuka lebar.

"Ayo, semuanya. Ke Xiang Yang!" teriak Tuan Gan Ning.

"OOOOUU!" teriak semua prajurit sambil mengangkat senjata mereka.

Semua jendral pasukan pun berlari keluar istana. Setelah semuanya keluar, gerbangnya ditutup kembali.

"Nona Da Qiao." sahut seorang wanita berambut panjang hitam yang diikat.

"Oh, nona Lian Shi." sahut Da Qiao sambil meberi hormat.

" Saya... masih belum tau dengan perempuan tadi. Dan tampaknya nona Da Qiao mengenalnya..."

"Maksud nona Lian Shi... Mei Xujie ya?"

"Benar."

"Aku akan menceritakannya tentang dia..." sahut Da Qiao sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

-Normal POV OFF-

* * *

-Mei Xujie POV's ON-

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian. Kami tiba di suatu tempat yang sudah didirikan beberapa tenda. Tuan Zhou Yu bilang disinilah markas kita dan kita harus berisitirahat sejenak di tempat ini. Aku berada di dalam tendaku sendirian. Aku meletakkan telapak tanganku didaguku dan melihat pasukan yang sibuk mendirikan beberapa tenda.

"Xujie!"

"Hm? Hei, Xiao. Kalau masuk bilang dulu dong. Nanti kukira musuh."

"Itu salahmu! Padahal dari tadi aku memanggilmu dan kamu tidak menjawab..." sahut Xiao Qiao sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ah, okeee~(?). Maaf. Lalu, kenapa kau disini?"

"Zhou Yu memanggilmu, ada tugas pertama untukmu lho!"

"Tugasku?"

"Yup!"

* * *

Aku dan Xiao Qiao memasuki tenda, dimana para jendral rapat untuk memperlihatkan strategi yang akan digunakan untuk pertarungan di Xiang Yang nanti. Tapi semua jendral baru saja bubar saat kami baru masuk. Aku pun memberi hormat.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu, Master Zhou Yu?" tanyaku dengan sopan.

"Silakan duduk dulu." sahutnya.

Aku pun duduk dan Xiao Qiao berdiri disamping Zhou Yu.

"Aku membawamu kesini untuk memberimu tugas pertama untukmu."

"... Uh, ya. Xiao Qiao bilang begitu padaku tadi..."

Dia mengangguk. "Hm. Langsung saja, aku ingin Nona Mei Xujie untuk menyerang markas Xiang Yang di sebelah barat." sahutnya sambil menunjuk peta yang ditempel dipapan.

"Saya mengerti."

"Lalu, setelah itu. Kau harus melakukan serangan tiba-tiba di markas sebelah barat daya."

"Serangan tiba-tiba? ...um, kenapa harus saya?" tanyaku.

"Yah, pasti nona tau dengan ini ... Gan Ning tidak MUNGKIN melakukannya karena dia selalu membawa bel ..." sahut Master Zhou Yu sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Aha... Benar juga." kataku. Ditamabah lagi, dari tampang orang itu ... kayak ... orang gak sabaran gitu ... Jadi mana mungkin ... "Oh iya, saya ada pertanyaan."

"Silakan."

"Setelah saya melakukan semua itu, apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Terserah. Tapi lebih baik kamu membantu jendral yang kesulitan."

"Oh, baik. Saya mengerti." sahutku sambil mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah mengerti. Kalau begitu, bersiap-siaplah. 30 menit lagi, kita akan menyerang Xiang Yang."

"Baik!" sahutku sambil berdiri dari kursi dan memberi hormat. Lalu aku keluar dari tenda.

Serangan tiba-tiba, eh? Aku belum pernah melakukan itu. Masalahnya ... Aku ini orangnya mudah terkejut ...

* * *

Setelah menunggu 30 menit dan semua persiapan sudah cukup, semua prajurit dan jendral berbaris di depan markas utama kami.

"SERANG!" teriak Master Zhou Yu sambil mengangkat Bō miliknya.

Semua pasukan & jendral berteriak dan langsung maju. Oke, kuda baru milikku. Ayo berlari ... Bukan aku yang lari tapi kau.

"HIEEEH!" kuda itu pun berlari dengan kecepatan penuh (Author : super!)

"Terlalu kencang idiot!" teriakku sambil memukul kepala kuda itu. Kuda itu pun mengurangi kecepatannya (kembali normal)

"N-nona Mei Xujie!" teriak salah satu prajuritku yang panik.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir. Fuh..."

"Xujie~! Hati-hati dong! Jangan buat aku khawatir!" teriak Xiao Qiao dari jauh.

Buset ... Dia melihatku ya. Apa boleh buat ...

"Uh, ya! Aku tau!" teriakku agar sampai ke telinganya. (Author : LOL)

"Oke, kuda baru yang baik. Ayo..." sahutku sambil mengelus kepalanya saat kuda ini masih berlari.

"HIEEH!"

"Kuda yang loyal ..."

* * *

Setelah dari jauh aku menemukan markas yang disebelah barat, sesuai dengan strategi Master Zhou Yu.

"Nona Mei Xujie! Gerbangnya mau ditutup!" teriak salah seorang prajurit dengan panik sambil menunjuk markas tersebut.

"Gawat... Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, kita tidak sempat masuk dan harus mendobrak gerbangnya dulu. Semuanya, CEPAT!" teriakku.

Mereka pun berlari lebih cepat. Dan aku menendang kuda itu agar kudanya berlari semakin kencang.

Gerbangnya sedikit demi sedikit mau ditutup.

"Uh, lebih cepat, kuda baik! Lebih cepat!" teriakku.

Kudanya berlari semakin cepat dan akhirnya aku berhasil masuk.

"Nona Mei Xujie! Sebagian dari pasukan kita masih diluar!"

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka pasti akan mendobrak gerbang ini. Yang penting fokuskan pikiran kalian pada musuh kalian ini!"

"Baik, nona!" teriak prajuritku.

Mereka pun berdiri depanku dan mengeluarkan senjatanya.

"H-hei! Kenapa kalian tidak menyerang?!" bentakku.

"I-itu ..."

"Aargh! Aku bisa bertarung kok! Dasar!" bentakku sambil turun dari kuda dan mengeluarkan pedangku dan langsung maju.

"N-nona Mei Xujie!"

Aku mengabaikan mereka dan menyerang mereka satu persatu sambil berlari. Tapi, kalau tidak memberi perintah kepada mereka, mereka akan ragu. "Serang saja pasukan yang ada didepan kalian!"

"B-baik, nona!"

"...!" Aku melihat seorang jendral ber-armor biru yang baru saja kukenal. Dengan membawa pedang dengan tangan kiri. "Kau ... kenapa kau disini ..."

Pria berambut dan bermata kuning keemasan yang muncul dimimpiku dan sekarang juga muncul di disini. "Bodoh ... Untung saja kau tidak telat." sahutnya dengan sombongnya.

"Kau itu dingin amat sih! Aku ini punya nama tau!"

"Kamu sendiri tidak memperkenalkan diri waktu itu ..." sahutnya sambil memasang wajah heran.

"KAMU SENDIRI TIDAK BERTANYA DAN UDAH TAU, DASAR BODOH!" bentakku.

"BERISIK!" bentaknya.

Semua prajurit malah kebingungan melihat kami. Prajuritku juga ikut kebingungan. Lalu, gerbangnya mulai terbuka dan semua prajuritku sudah lengkap. Dan mereka ikut terkejut dan bingung melihat kami.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau membuat prajuritku kebingungan, dasar- UWAA!"

"ITU SALAHMU, DASAR PRIA DINGIN!" bentakku sambil berusaha menyerangnya.

Tapi dia menangkis seranganku. "Dengar, cepat temui 'dia' dan kau akan mendapatkan objek serangga itu!"

"KAU TIDAK TAU ITU SERANGGA MACAM APA YA?! ITU NAMANYA KUPU-KUPU, DASAR BODOH!" bentakku sambil berusaha menendangnya. Tapi, dia kembali menghindar.

"UWAAA!"

"... Tunggu dulu, maksudmu ..." sahutku sambil menurunkan pedangku.

"Ya." sahutnya mulai tenang.

"HYAAAAA!" seorang prajurit ber-armor biru berusaha menyerangku, tapi untungnya tanganku bergerak cepat dengan langsung memukul wajah prajurit itu. Dan prajurit itu ... mati atau pingsan ya?

Aku mebalikkan badan. "Dia menceritakan ini padamu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ... Aku hanya dengar."

"Dengar? ... Tapi, prajuritku bagaimana?"

"Serahkan padaku. Biar aku yang membunuh mereka."

"IDIOT!" teriakku sambil berusaha menyerangnya lagi, dan dia kembali menangkis. "Seenaknya saja kau berbicara!" bentakku.

"Iya iya iya! Aku mengerti!"

"APANYA?!" bentakku.

"AKU AKAN MEMBEKUKAN MEREKA, DASAR CEREWET!"

"SIAPA YANG CEREWET!? Tunggu dulu, kau bilang ... membekukan mereka...?"

"Apa aku harus mengulangnya?!"

"... Kau ini, sebenarnya siapa? Apa maumu?"

" ... Biar kujelaskan lain waktu!" sahutnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu membuka telapak tanganya dan menutup telapak tangannya dengan rapat.

"...!" Aku melihat kebelakang dan melihat prajuritku dan prajurit musuh membeku.

"Cepat!" bentaknya.

Cowok ini ... sebenarnya siapa? Dan dia ini apa? Kenapa dia bisa membekukan semua orang? Bahkan dia membekukan prajuritnya sendiri.

"Kau ini ... benar-benar dingin..." sahutku.

"BERISIK! YANG PENTING CEPAT KE MARKAS BARAT LAUT!" bentaknya.

"...hmph... Kau ini memihak pada siapa sih?" sahutku sambil berlari keluar dan segera pergi ke markas arah barat laut (tanpa kuda)

* * *

**A/N : **Yo, minna.

Kalian pasti bertanya, kenapa ada OC satu lagi. Ini berkat Wa-san! ARIGATOU! *hearts*

Dengan tambahan OC, I CAN SEE THE ENDING! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Ehem, oke akan kuberitahu info OC milik Wa-san, dia ada di fanfic milik Wa-san, Ada hal yang aneh.

1. Nama : Lu Chuo Kuo

2. Umur : 14 tahun.

3. Tinggi 171 cm

4. Berat : 63 kg

5. Warna mata & rambut : kuning ke-emasan

6. Sifat : Galak, dingin (dan aku menambahnya, kalau dia punya lidah yang pedas... XD)

7. Senjata: kayak pedang Cao Pi DW6, tapi cuma atu, namun perangnya pakai tangan kiri(kidal)

8. Aliansi: Wei

.

Oke, itulah Lu Chuo Kuo! *BU BU BU BU BAH BU BAAAH!*

Njaa, REVIEW onegaishimasu!


	14. Speechless

**A/N : **IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ada trailer ke-4 dari Persona 3 The Movie! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAKOII SUGIRUUUU! AKU MAU NONTON SEKARANG! AKU MAU NONTON SEKARANG!

Xujie : Oi oi oi! Siapin chapter ini dulu! Lagipula, 'kan release-nya nggak sekarang. Tanggal 24 November 'kan?

Author : EEEEEH?! SUMARANAI!

Xujie : SUMARANAI TTE IUNA!

Hiks ... Sayang sekali Aigis belum ada... Hiks, mudah-mudahan yang movie pertama ini bisa aku nonton! Dan movie keduanya bakal di release cepat! Kalau bisa di bulan Desember! AMIN!

*sigh* Oke! Sekarang kita pindah ke pembalasan review! *BU BU BU BAH BU BAAAAH!*

.

xtreme guavaniko-san : Douitashimashite! (/n.n)/ Hum? Nee-chan boleh request di fic kamu? Ng... Nee-chan pikir dulu yah. HEHE! Arigatou!

KuroragiUum-senpai : Woah, Senpai. Jangan sampai kayak Chitanda Eru ya! Dan Senpai baru saja jadi seorang author! Sorejaa, youkoso waga ferufeto ruumu ee! *PLAKK* Ah, sayang sekali gak ada orang di velvet room *PLAKK*  
Hah? Katara? Bukan, senpai. Sore ha anime janai deshou? *sweatdrop* Eniwe, sankyu!

.

Aiko Ishikawa-san : hem... kalau dibandingin, Lu Chuo Kuo lebih dingin deh. Soalnya kalau Cao Pi punya banyak kata romantis (kayak Playboy) *PLAKK* Maaf, tapi menurutku Lu Chuo Kuo lebih dingin sedingin es!  
Xujie : Bukannya itu judul di Chapter 13?  
Author : EXACTLY!  
Xujie : Eksakti?  
Author : *ignore Xujie* ARIGATOU!  
Xujie : MUSHI SURUNAAAA!

.

Lushard-san : Oh, selamat datang turis! *PLAKK* Maaf, mulut saya terus keceplosan.. HAHA  
Xujie : Bukannya ngetik?  
Author : *ignore Xujie* Request munculon Cai Wenji? Hem, oke deh! Mumpung lagi baek hatey. LOL. Just kiddin'. Saya memang berniat munculin Cai Wenji kok! Teehee! (n.n)  
Xujie : MUSHI SURUNAAAAAA!

.

Yoshi, ikuyo ! Susumeeee!

* * *

Chapter 14 : Speechless

.

.

.

-Mei Xujie's POV : ON-

Aku terus berlari menuju markas disebelah barat laut tanpa kudaku. Aku lupa mengambilnya, tapi kalau aku kembali lagi, aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku. Tambah lagi, aku belum menyerang markas disebelah barat daya.

Tapi, aku terjatuh. "UKH!"

Aku bodoh sekali ya. Luka pertamaku di perang ini hanya karena jatuh? Memalukan sekali, lututku berdarah. Mana mungkin aku akan menyerah hanya gara-gara ini. Aku tidak lemah, tapi ... aku hanya ceroboh... Aku pun duduk diatas tanah rumput.

Tapi ... yang mana harus kuselesaikan? Menyerang markas disebelah barat daya untuk menyelesaikan perang atau menuju ke markas barat laut untuk menemuinya? Yang mana harus aku pilih? Dua-duanya sama-sama penting. Kalau aku tidak menyerang markas disebelah barat daya, bisa-bisa kami kalah dan aku berada di markas barat laut, aku akan mengetahui jawabannya setelah dia memberitahuku. Tapi, kalau pergi ke markas barat laut, bisa-bisa mereka ... mati ...

Sulit sekali bagiku untuk menyebut ... mati. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Mereka mati gara-gara aku. Dan masalah akan muncul lagi. Xiao Qiao ... dan semuanya akan ... mati? Tidak ... aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Guo Jia ... sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemuinya hari ini. Aku yakin pasti ada waktu untuk kita bicara.

Aku pun berdiri dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan luka sepele ini. Aku pun berlari untuk menyerang markas di sebelah barat daya.

-Mei Xujie's POV : OFF-

* * *

-Normal POV : ON-

"Hmph ... Dia tidak melakukannya ya... Baiklah..." Laki-laki bernama Lu Chuo Kuo membuka telapak tangannya keatas dan menutup telapak tangannya dengan erat.

PRAAAANG

Semua prajurit yang membeku oleh es itu pecah. "Dengan begini, dia tidak perlu kesini untuk menyerang". Es-es terjatuh di atas tanah- di markas ini.

Lalu, Lu Chuo Kuo berjalan dan mendekati kuda milik Xujie. Laki-laki berambut dan bermata kuning keemasan mengelus kepala kuda berwarna coklat milik Xujie itu.

"HIEEH!" Dia melepas elusannya dan kuda itu berlari.

"Dan... aku tidak ada gunanya disini lagi ... Sampai jumpa lagi, Mei Xujie..."

Lalu, dia berjalan dan tiba-tiba dia menghilang.

-Normal POV : OFF-

* * *

-Mei Xujie's POV : ON-

"Eh?" Entah darimana asalnya, aku mendengar seseorang menyebut namaku, dan dia mengatakan ... 'Sampai jumpa lagi.'

Aku melihat sekitar, tidak ada seseorang disini, yang hanya kudengar hanya teriakan prajurit dan sentuhan besi yang keras- pedang mereka, tombak mereka.

"HIEEH!" Kali ini aku mendengar suara kuda dan suara sepatu kuda.

"Lho? Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"HIEEH!"

"Uh... Aku mana mengerti dengan bahasa kuda. Tapi ..." aku pun menaiki kuda itu.

"... kau benar-benar kuda yang loyal ..." sahutku.

"HIEEEH!"

"Kau seperti menjawab kalimatku saja. Ya sudahlah, ayo 'kuda yang loyal'!" teriakku sambil menendang kuda ini.

Dengan begitu, kuda itu berlari kencang, tapi tidak secepat saat baru memulai perang. Terasa lebih nyaman. Benar-benar deh ... Kuda yang loyal amat...!

.

.

Akhirnya, aku menemukan markas barat daya. Tunggu dulu, kenapa ada prajurit Wu disana? Ah, rasanya aku akan ditegur nanti. Luar biasa, sialan. Oh? Mereka baru saja mendobrak gerbangnya ya... Luar biasa kedua kalinya, aku tidak akan bisa melakukan serangan tiba-tiba.

Hm? Apa aku yang buta atau benar ada ... anak kecil-... A-Apa?! Xiao Qiao kenapa disana?!

Aku menendang kuda loyal ini supaya kuda loyal ini berlari lebih cepat. "Ayolah, kuda loyal. Lebih cepat!"

"HIEEH!"

"Kamu kayak ngejawab kalimatku saja... Baiklah, setelah ini nanti aku akan memberimu nama. Jangan khawatir, pasti kamu dapat nama yang bagus. Yang penting, ayo cepat!"

"HIEEH!"

Bener-bener loyal...! Kuda ini berlari makin cepat! Saking cepatnya, aku sampai di depan gerbang markas barat daya. Aku pun turun dari kuda loyal ini.

"Kau tunggu sini dan jangan pergi kemana-mana!" sahutku sambil berlari kedalam markas barat daya tersebut.

"HYAAA!" teriak seorang prajurit Wei yang berusaha menyerangku. Karena tidak sempat mengeluarkan pedang, aku hanya menendang kepalanya dan ...

"Hup..." prajurit tersebut jatuh.

Aku pun mengeluarkan pedangku dan berlari ke medan perang. Tunggu dulu, kalau aku ketengah-tengah, itu mah nekat!

... Kenapa ada musuh yang clingak-clinguk sih... Ah, dia kehilangan senjatanya?

"Maaf..." bisikku dari belakangnya.

JLEBB

"GWAAA-..."

SRIIING

Aku menarik pedangku kembali dari tubuhnya. Yang benar saja... Kenapa orang ini masih ikut perang sih? Senjata aja gak ada ...

...Lho? Kenapaada orang mainin alat musik ditempat perang seperti ini sih?

Eh, tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan...

Nona Cai Wenji?

Aku berlari dan mencari asal melodi-nya. Walaupun alunan melodinya sangat mematikan, aku tetap menahannya, mengabaikannya dan terus mencari asal melodi itu.

Aku menemukannya.

"Nona Cai Wenji!" teriakku.

Tapi dia tidak terdengar, dia sangat fokus dengan memainkan Konghou miliknya.

"CAI WENJI!" teriakku lagi, aku tidak sengaja memanggilnya tanpa 'Nona'.

Dia terkejut- dia menghentikan petikan Konghou miliknya dan melihat kedepan.

"Nona ... Mei Xujie?" matanya membesar.

"..." Aku hanya menatapnya.

"Nona Mei Xujie-..."

"Tolong ... Pergi dari sini..." sahutku dengan nada pelan, tidak melihat ke matanya.

"Eh?"

Mana mungkin aku membunuhnya, wanita yang baik hati seperti dia... Dia yang berteman denganku, tapi. Aku berkhianat- pergi dari Wei. Apa aku masih dianggap teman?

"Aku mohon, Nona Cai Wenji..." sahutku sambil mengangkat kepalaku- menatap matanya.

"... N-nona Mei Xujie... Saya ..."

"Kau! Pengkhianat Wei! Ternyata kau berada di Wu!" Bentak salah satu prajurit Cai Wenji.

"Bunuh saja dia!"

"Tunggu! Jangan!" teriak Cai Wenji panik. Tapi mereka tidak mendengarkannya.

"AAAAA!" salah satu prajurit menyerangku. Tanpa menghindari serangannya, aku langsung menusuk prajurit itu.

SRRINGG

Aku menarik pedangku lagi. Dan darah membasahi pedangku. Lagi-lagi ...

Prajurit itu mulai panik, Nona Cai Wenji hanya menatapku, tidak mengatakan sepatah kata padaku.

"Nona Cai Wenji..." sahutku.

"N-nona Mei Xujie... T-Tolong hentikan ... Jangan... bunuh aku..."

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mau membunuhmu! Makanya tadi aku bilang kau harus pergi dari sini!" bentakku. Ini pertama kalinya aku membentak perempuan yang baik hati, temanku.

"...Saya... m-mengerti..."

"Nona Cai Wenji?! Kenapa?!" bentak salah satu orang prajurit. Cai Wenji berlari dan keluar dari markas, dan membiarkan prajuritnya kebingungan- tidak memberi perintah pada mereka.

"Maaf ..." bisikku. Aku kembali menyerang mereka, tapi tidak menusuk mereka dalam-dalam seperti tadi.

"..." Setelah aku 'membunuh' prajurit milik Cai Wenji. Aku hanya menatap mereka, yang mati tertusuk oleh pedang milikku-... Olehku.

"Xujie~!" Suara Xiao Qiao terdengar oleh telingaku.

Aku membalikkan badan. "Xiao Qiao?" Eh? Pasukan yang menjaga markas ini semuanya... sudah mati.

"Xujie?" sahut Xiao Qiao sambil menggoyangkan telapak tangan kirinya didepan wajahku.

"Oh? Ada apa Xiao?"

"Kamu kenapa termenung di saat seperti ini sih? Daripada itu, pasukanmu mana Xujie?"

"Pasukanku...? Oh, tidak! Mereka di markas disebelah barat!" sahutku panik sambil berlari dimana 'kuda loyal' milikku berada.

"Markas disebelah barat sudah diambil, lho." sahut Xiao Qiao sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"A-APA?! Sudah diambil?!" teriakku, panik. Aku berhenti berjalan, dan kembali kedepan Xiao Qiao.

"Yup. Dasar Xujie... Kenapa kamu meninggalin mereka sih? Mereka pasti kebingungan mencari-..."

"Bukan... Mereka... semuanya."

"Hm? Kenapa Xujie?"

Aku meletakkan telapak tanganku didahiku. "Mereka... sudah mati..."

"EEEH?! Kenapa begitu?!"

"... Xiao Qiao, aku akan ke markas barat laut."

"Disana juga sudah diambil lho."

"APA?!"

"Eh? Tidak tau ya?"

Dia ada disana... Kalau sudah diambil, berarti dia sudah... Tidak, tidak boleh. Dia tidak boleh mati! Dia pasti tidak berada disana atau ... dia hanya menyerah. Aku harus mencarinya.

"Xujie! Bagaimana kalau kamu ikut saja denganku? Ya? Ya, Xujiee~?" Sahut Xiao Qiao sambil menarik lenganku. "Lho? X-Xujie?! Kenapa kamu menangis?! Xujie?!"

Aku menangis? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak menangis, ini hanya keringat!" sahutku berbohong sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Xujie..?"

"Maaf ya, Xiao Qiao. Aku harus pergi dulu. Ada yang harus kulakukan dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi!" sahutku sambil berlari dan menaiki kudaku.

"Eh? Eh? Xujie? Tunggu dulu! Xujie~!"

"Ayo!" bentakku sambil menendang kudaku.

Aku harus mencarinya, dia pasti masih hidup. Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkanku tanpa sepengetahuanku ... seperti ayah. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi. Aku yakin, dia pasti masih hidup. Dia sedang menungguku.

Surat yang dikirimnya beberapa hari yang lalu, itu bukan sandiwara. Dia tidak bersandiwara ... Dia tidak berbohong. Tidak mungkin dia berbohong... bersandiwara padaku.

Dia sedang menungguku!

* * *

Aku mencarinya disetiap tempat, di markas sebelah utara, Jendral Wu yang lainnya masih menyerangnya disana. Aku masuk kedalam dan mencarinya.

...

Tidak ada.

Lalu aku mencarinya di markas lainnya, aku tidak menemukannya.

"Kau dimana... Guo Jia?"

Tidak sadar, aku mengendarai kudaku jauh dari Xiang Yang, dan aku tiba di tepi sungai.

"HIEEEH!"

"..." Aku turun dari kuda dan mengikat kudaku di sebatang pohon. Aku mencarinya.

Dan aku menemukannya.

"Guo... Jia?" Dia berdiri di tepi sungai, senjatanya tersungkur di atas tanah. Lalu, dia membalikkan badannya, dia menyadari keberadaanku.

"...!" Dia menatapku.

...

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kukatakan? Kenapa... Aku tidak bisa bergerak? Kenapa... aku tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata... apapun itu. Bibirku tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhku bergemetar.

"Xujie..."

* * *

**A/N : **Wooot! Akhirnya ada juga si Guo Jia, loe nyasar atau apa sih?! Menghabiskan tenagaku saja!

Xujie : Yang habis tenaga itu aku... *sweatdrop*

Author : Bahuku sakit! Pijitin dong!

Xujie : OGAH.

Author : MEAN!

Oke, minna-san. Beberapa hari lagi bakal disambung kok. Hah, hari-hari sekolah sibuk banget dan... GAWAT! Aku lupa melengkapi catatan! Anyway! Review ya, minna-san! ONEGAISHIMASU!


	15. Eternity

**A/N :** Bonjour tout le monde! *PLAKK* Yah, maaf. Saya suka pake French. Omoshiroi desu no et c'est magnifique! Oh ya, btw. Saya baru nonton SNK alias Shingeki no Kyojin, baru 3 episode ... Hm, Levi belum kelihatan, sayang sekali. Levi itu populer banget di Facebook. Tiap saya buka Beranda, pasti ada Levi! Wkwkwkwkwkwk! Oh yeah, dan juga aku cari informasi soal Qiao bersaudara, Xiao Qiao itu dulu dulu dulu dulu (UDAHAN!) meninggalnya sesudah Battle of Chi Bi antara tahun 208 AD atau 209 AD. Lalu Zhou Yu meninggal tahun 210 AD. Jemput dia ya, Zhou Yu!

Zhou Yu : *sweatdrop* Udah jelas ...

Xiao Qiao : Ehehe~ *blush*

Author : *thumb's up* Good boy! Ehem, udah cukup. Sekarang mari kita pindah ke pembalasan review oleh para reviewer! Allons-y!

.

Aiko Ishikawa-san : Gwaaah! Potnya pecah! Beli lagi deh. *pergi ke tokob*rukdotkom* Yoshi, arigatou! ;3

.

xtreme guavaniko-san : He? Ada di tokobagusdotkom ya? Kasih URL-nya pwease! Jodan desu... Arigatou! ;3

.

KuroragiUum-senpai : Iie desu... *sweatdrop* Senpai... aku gak mungkin kasih nama kudanya itu... *tambah sweatdrop* Anyway, arigatou! :)

.

Njaa, ayo langsung ke tempat kejadian! *reporterdotkom* Ikuyo! Allons-y! Let's go!

* * *

Chapter 15 : Eternity

.

.

.

Aku hanya berdiri diam dimana aku berdiri. Aku tidak bisa bergerak dan bergemetar, bibirku tidak mau bicara, tubuhku terasa sangat dingin. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku tidak bisa menatapnya, tapi dia terus menatapku dengan kedua mata abu-abunya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tidak menatap matanya. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan. Apa aku harus kembali lagi? Tidak... Itu menghabiskan waktu. Lagipula, dia sudah -...

"Xujie...?" Tidak sadar dia sudah berada di depanku.

"WAAH!" teriakku terkejut, aku mundur dua langkah. "B-Bodoh! Jangan membuatku kaget seperti itu, dong!" bentakku.

"Oh... er... Maafkan aku..." Gawat, kenapa aku malah membentaknya?! Aku yang bodoh!

"B-Bukan ... A-a-aku yang minta maaf ..." sahutku sambil menundukkan kepala. "M-Maaf..."

"Tidak masalah ..." sahutnya sambil mengangkat kepalaku, meyentuh kedua pipiku.

"... T-terima kasih..." sahutku dengan nada pelan.

"..."

"..."

Eh? Eh? Kenapa suasananya jadi canggung? Giliran aku bicara ya? Oke, apa yang harus kukatakan? Um... A-AKU TIDAK TAU! AAARGH!

Tiba-tiba, dia menarikku ... dan mendekapku.

"..." Dia mendekapku lebih erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dirambutku.

... Kenapa aku diam saja? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kukatakan? Tapi, saat ini dia masih mendekapku...

"G-G-Guo Jia...?"

"Ya?" Dia masih mendekapku.

"... Aku, um ... Aku sudah datang kesini dan ... um. Bisa kamu ceritakan semuanya padaku..."

"Ya... Tentu... Tapi, biarkan aku mendekapmu lebih lama lagi ..." sahutnya.

"Eh... ah... B-baiklah ..."

Dia terus mendekapku dan aku hanya berdiri dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Tanganku beristirahat di dadanya. Kepalaku berada di bahunya. Badannya terasa hangat, dan membuat tanganku berhenti gemetar. Dan tubuhku menjadi hangat.

Lalu, dia melepas dekapannya. Fuh, lama sekali ...

Tapi setelah itu, dia memegang kedua pipiku lagi. "Eh?"

"Kau mau mendengarkanku 'kan?"

"A-Apa?! M-maksudku, t-tentu saja! K-Karaena itulah aku kemari, d-dasar..." sahutku sambil melihat kesamping. Dia tertawa kecil.

"K-Kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya adayang lucu?"

"Tidak ... Hanya saja, wajahmu memerah seperti tomat." sahutnya sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya didagunya.

"EH? ... C-Cuma itu?! Aku cuma kepanasan!"

"... Ya ya..."

"... Kalau begitu ... Bisa kamu menceritakannya?"

"... Bisa-..." Tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara teriakan para pasukan.

"OOU!"

"... Eh? Apa yang terjadi...?" sahutku sambil berlari ke tepi sungai.

Walaupun dari jauh, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku melihat pasukan Wu sangat banyak, dan aku tidak bisa melihat pasukan Wei. Jadi artinya ... Wei kalah? Dan Wu berhasil merebut Xiang Yang?

"Selamat ... kau menang." sahutnya dengan santainya.

"G-Guo Jia ... M-Maaf ..."

"Kamu sering sekali menyebut kata-kata itu. Ini bukan salahmu. Takdir sudah mengatur semuanya dan begini ya... Hasilnya..." sahutnya.

"..."

"Kau mau kembali ke Wu?"

"...Tidak... Sampai aku mendengar jawabannya ..."

"Sayangnya, aku harus kembali langsung ke Xu Chang."

"T-Tapi, aku belum mendengar jawabannya dan.."

"Karena itulah aku bertanya. 'Kau mau kembali ke Wu?' atau 'Kembali ke Wei bersamaku?"

"Kembali ke ... Wei?! Tapi... kalau aku kesana... Aku 'kan sudah dianggap pengkhianat! Apa kamu ... membawaku kesana hanya untuk-..."

"BUKAN!"

"...!" Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat dan mendengarnya membentak. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"... Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu ... Aku minta maaf..." sahutnya sambil berlutut didepanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau berlutut?! Aku yang bodoh, aku harusnya yang meminta maaf. Aku ... memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, padahal ... Aku sangat percaya denganmu ... K-Kamu terlalu berlebihan ..." sahutku sambil mendekatinya dan duduk didepannya. "Dan ... Aku akan kembali ke Wei. Tapi, aku harus kembali ke Wu dulu ... Ada yang harus kulakukan terlebih dahulu ..."

Dia pun berdiri dan membantuku berdiri. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu ..."

Aku mengangguk. "Tapi ... kalau mereka tidak menerimaku kembali ke sana... Bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan menyampaikannya kepada Tuan Cao Cao. Dan besok aku akan menunggumu di depan gerbang Xu Chang."

"Aku mengerti..."

"..."

"Um... Boleh aku ... pergi sekarang?"

"... Ya, aku akan menunggumu..."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Dan membalikkan badan dan berjalan.

"Xuji, tunggu dulu." sahutnya sambil mendekatiku. Aku pun mebalikkan badan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku lupa dengan ini ..." Dia mengambil sesuatu di kantong bajunya.

Dan dia mengeluarkan benda berobjek kupu-kupu berwarna biru.

"Eh... tapi ... Aku sudah ..."

"..." Dia hanya menatapku.

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku yang keluar dari kedua mataku yang berwarna coklat. "Maaf ... Waktu itu aku ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Xujie." Dia menyentuh pipiku dan mengusap air mataku yang tersisa di mataku coklatku.

"...Tapi, aku salah!" Aku menampar tangannya yang ada di wajahku tadi. "Aku membuangnya karena ... tidak percaya lagi denganmu ... dan aku membuangnya ... Tapi, sebenarnya kamu masih mempercayaiku..." Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangaku. Wajahku menjadi basah karena air mataku.

"... Ya, aku masih percaya denganmu, karena kau adalah tunanganku ..."

"...!" Dengan pelan, aku membuka kedua tanganku. Dia tersenyum dan menghapus air mataku lagi dengan jarinya.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak mempercayaimu lagi. Lagipula, saat kau menyerangku saat itu... Sebenarnya, kamu tidak berniat menyerangku 'kan?"

"M-maaf. A-aku tidak sengaja..." sahutku sambil melihat kebawah.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, Xujie. Tidak usah dipikirkan..." sahutnya sambil mencium dahiku.

"..." Aku hanya bisa berdiri tenang. Lalu dia melepaskanku.

"Biar kupasangkan kalungnya..."

"Hum..." Lalu dia berdiri di belakangku dan memasang kalung itu dileherku.

"Nah, selesai." sahutnya sambil menyentuh kedua bahuku dan membalikkan badanku. "Oh ya, kalung kupu-kupu berwarna merah ini ... Dari siapa?"

"Ah, ini dari Qiao bersaudara. Soalnya saat aku memasuki Wu, mereka memberiku hadiah kupu-kupu merah. Merka tau kalau dulu aku memakai kalung berwarna biru. Jadi mereka membuat kalung berwarna merah karena aku sudah menjadi bagian dari Wu."

"Oh, begitu. Kamu terus terang seperti biasanya." sahutnya sambil tertawa kecil. Aku pun tersenyum kecil. "Nah ...Kalau begitu, kembalilah ke Wu dulu. Besok aku akan menunggumu." sahutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"B-Baik ..." Aku mundur beberapa langkah dan membalikkan badan. Lalu, aku berlari dan memutuskan tali yang aku ikat dipohon dari kudaku. Dia mendekatiku dan membantuku menaiki kuda.

"Eh, ah... Terima kasih..."

Dia tersenyum. "Hati-hati ya..."

"Ya..."Aku mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil. "S-sampai jumpa besok..."

Dia mengangguk.

Aku pun menendang kudaku. Dan kudanya berlari. Lalu, aku melihat kebelakang. Dia masih memperhatikanku. Dia kembali tersenyum, dan aku pun ikut tersenyum.

* * *

Aku tiba di Jian Ye. Gerbangnya mau ditutup, berarti mereka baru saja sampai.

"Kuda, ayo lebih cepat! Gerbangnya mau ditutup!"

"HIEEEH!"

"TUNGGU DULU! JANGAN DITUTUUUP!" Teriakku.

Gerbang itu berhenti, dan tidak jadi tertutup. "Haa... Syukurlah. Ukh, tenggorakanku ..."

Kudaku pun berlari dan berhasil masuk ke dalam istana Jian Ye.

"Xujie...!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut pendek. "Xujieeeee!" seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat side-tail mengikuti gadis berambut pendek itu. Dengan perempuan berambut hitam lurus.

"Hm? Nona Shang Xiang? Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao?" sahutku sambil turun dari kuda. Mereka bertiga melompat ke arahku dan mengenai badanku. "UWAAA!"

"Xujie! Kamu telat!" bentak Da Qiao.

"Eh... Maaf."

"Xujie! Kamu dari mana saja?!" bentak Shang Xiang.

"Eh... Maaf."

"Xujie! Kamu telat!" bentak Xiao Qiao.

"Sudah kubilang aku minta maaf!" bentakku sambil mendorong mereka. "Aaakh ... Dasar."

Mereka tertawa kecil. Aku menghela napas panjang lalu berdiri. "Jadi, kenapa kamu telat, Xujie?" tanya Shang Xiang.

"Eh ah... Itu ... A-aku mencarimu! Dan kamu nggak kelihatan! Kamu sebenarnya kemana sih?" sahutku berbohong. Demi kebaikan ... *thumb's up*

"Hah? Mencariku? Untuk apa?"

"I-Itu ... soalnya ..."

"Sudah sudah ... Xujie terlihat letih ya. Lebih baik kamu istirahat." sahut Da Qiao.

"Y-ya. Aku sangat letih. Ah, ada yang harus kulakukan dulu." sahutku sambil berlari ke dalam istana.

"Eh? Xujie? Mau kemana?" tanya Xiao Qiao.

Tapi, kalau aku memberitahu mereka, nanti mereka malah ikut campur. Tidak usah aja deh. Jadi, aku harus mengabaikannya dan terus berlari.

"Hei! Xujie!" teriak Xiao Qiao.

.

.

Aku harus meminta izin dulu kepada Tuan Sun Quan. Kalau aku pergi begitu saja dan juga setelah aku menghilang begitu saja di saat perang. Nanti mereka akan curiga.

Saat aku tiba disana, Tuan Zhou Yu, Tuan Lu Su, Tuan Gan Ning, Tuan Ling Tong dan Tuan Lu Mengberkumpul disana. Tuan Sun Quan yang seperti biasa didampingi oleh Nona Lian Shi yang berdiri di sebelah kanan kursi tahta Tuan Sun Quan.

Aku berjalan dan memberi hormat.

"Oh, ternyata kau ada disini. Kami sedang membicarakan tentangmu, Nona Mei Xujie." sahut Tuan Sun Quan.

"Eh? ..." Gawat, pasti mereka mencurigaiku. "... Maafkan saya."

"Jadi, kau tau apa yang sedang kami bicarakan?"

"Ya. Saya terlambat pulang ke Jian Ye... Dan apa Tuan ... mencurigai saya?" tanyaku.

"Benar."

"Maaf Tuan Sun Quan. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk berkianat ke Wu. Dan saya minta maaf karena saya tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin pasukanku. Mereka semua ... mati."

"Ya. Aku tau. Jadi, apa mau mu kesini?"

"Saya mohon beri saya izin untuk pergi ke Wei." sahutku, langsung ke topik.

"...!" Mereka semua memasang wajah terkejut.

"Oi oi oi ... Jangan bercanda! Lagipula, kau mau apa kesana?!" bentak Tuan Gan Ning.

"Tuan Gan Ning, tolong tenanglah." sahut Nona Lian Shi.

"Cih ..."

"Apa tujuanmu?" sahut Tuan Sun Quan singkat.

"Saya ... harus mencari tau kenapa ... ayahku dieksekusi. Jadi, aku harus bertanya secara langsung dengan Cao Cao." sahutku sambil melihat kebawah.

"Hei, kalau kau pergi sendirian ... Itu berbahaya!" bentak Tuan Ling Tong.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, dia menungguku besok."

"'Dia'? Siapa?"

"Tunanganku ... Guo Jia..." sahutku, masih menundukkan kepala.

"... Jadi, kau yang tunangan Guo Jia itu?!" bentak Tuan Ling Tong.

"Ya..." sahutku sambil mengangguk pelan.

"..." Suasana menjadi canggung, "Um ...Aku tidak begitu yakin kalau aku akan kembali lagi ... Tapi, aku tidak menganggap Wu sebagai musuhku." sahutku.

"..." Tuan Sun Quan mengangguk pelan. "Begitu? Aku mengizinkanmu. Berhati-hatilah." sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Sun Quan!" sahutku sambil menundukkan badan.

"Berdirilah, Nona Mei Xujie." Sesuai dengan katanya, aku berdiri. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Kau pasti letih setelah perang."

"Baik. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Tuan Sun Quan."

Dia mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Malamnya ...

.

Aku berbaring diatas kasurku. Haa... Seperti aku cepat sekali pergi dari sini. Apa Da dan Xiao akan baik-baik saja setelah aku pergi? Entahlah ...

.

.

_._

_._

_Lagi-lagi, aku tiba di mimpiku. Langit hitam tanpa gak diberi nama sih? Aku melihat sekitar dan menemukan laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan. Aku berjalan kearahnya.  
_

_"Kau datang tepat waktu." sahutnya sambil membalikkan badannya ke arahku._

_"Tepat waktu? Untuk apa?"_

_"Benda itu bersatu."_

_"Apanya?"_

_"Lihat kesana." sahutnya sambil menunjuk ke atas depannya. Kupu-kupu berwarna merah & kupu-kupu berwarna biru saling mendekat.  
_

_"Heh? Itu 'kan kalungku ...?" sahutku._

_"Kau 'kan punya mata. Lihat saja kesana!"_

_"Ya ya ya." Aku pun melihat ke atas depan. Ada kilauan yang muncul disana, lama-kelamaan menjadi silau. "H-hei! Apa yang terjadi?"_

_"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Benda yang berobjek sama itu menjadi satu! Kau beruntung sekali."_

_"'Benda yang berobjek sama'? Maksudmu ... kalung kupu-kupuku?"_

_"Ya ... Huh. Jadi, sekarang kau yang memilikinya ya..."_

_"Uh... Ya (?)"_

_Kilauan itu membesar dan membuat kedua mataku tertutup rapat. "Ukh...!"_

_"Lihat." sahutnya._

_Aku pun membuka mataku pelan-pelan. Sebuah kupu-kupu berwarna putih muncul. Kupu-kupu yang berwarna merah & biru itu menghilang._

_"Bodoh, sudah kubilang 'Mereka menyatu'." Aku lupa bahwa dia bisa membaca pikiranku di dunia mimpi ini._

_"Oh iya. Tapi kenapa?"_

_"Aku tidak begitu ingat. Tapi kupu-kupu putih itu ... hidupmu akan ..."_

_"Akan apa?" tanyaku._

_"Tak ada batasnya..." sahutnya sambil melihat ke arahku._

_"Apa?"_

* * *

**A/N : **Yo, minna-san! Ada yang mau saya katakan nih. Sebenarnya, cara hormat orang China itu namanya 'kowtow' 'kan? Tapi, Wikipedia-san bilang itu dahinya menyentuh tanah. Aku kira telapak tangan kiri itu digenggam kayak tinju gitu lah. Dan tangan kanannya dibuka dan ditempel dengan tinju kita gitu. Uh, payah amat mendeskripsikannya!

Anyway, REVIEW onegaishimasu! Au revoir!


End file.
